Teens sure are weird
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Teens sure are weird, I said it once, and I'll say it again, Teens sure are weird...The Finale. [Dasey] implied Lizwin. R
1. Teen sure are weird, the beginning

**Hi Ho! This is my first LWD story tee-hee, I thought id break free from my anime stories for while and start a story on this. Hehe I tried to think of something other than a Dasey plotline but gawd it's just too good to not write about! But I'll try and make the plot a little different so you readers can enjoy something brand new and interesting :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, or it's cast, only the plot of this story.**

I would watch how their eyes held such intensity, while staring at each other there was always this mock hatred, a smirk or a devious smile always present, yet it seemed insincere all at the same time. He'd make a remark about some grade-grubbing or klutzilla thing she had done earlier today, and she'll retort with how sloppy or lazy or what an insensitive jerk my big brother was, hey what can I say she was right.

Got to Love him.

A simple sigh is all I give out before presenting my wise words onto the seemingly old married couple.

"Will you two just kiss and make up already?"

Silence

Okay Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words.

" Eww… Excuse me!" Huffing and crossing her arms into an immature position, in most cases just like her personality ,she glared at me as I gulped.

" Edwin buddy…I'd watch what I say if I was you, or does a good ruffle of the hair and some extra memory refreshment is in order?" Yeah, as if I didn't know what that meant, I could see it now, just yesterday he had beat me up just because I asked for oh…a couple hundred bucks back from when he had stolen it from me.

Don't get me wrong, he never abused me or anything, it was brotherly love.

Heh.

" Anything you say Bro, Ha-ha…I'm just going to huh…go up stairs and keep Lizzie occupied…yup…" As my older brother moved towards me as if he was going to hit me I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could, tripping on the second to last one.

"Hah!"

" Glad you feel victorious in scaring your own little brother half to death, You must be _real _proud" How they never noticed that I never actually went to the places I said id go to, and how Lizzie would actually keep me company as we watched how strange teens could be.

" Hey who gave you permission to speak to me, If I remember correctly I made it _clear _that we are not on speaking terms." He turned around and I was almost sure I heard him sigh in resentment. " God do you know how much trouble you are going to put me through!" He whirled on her and for a moment I was scared for her, scared that Id see a new side to him, a very horrible new side.

She didn't move though, she held her head down, her hair cascading around her eyes, her shoulders were shaking, but for some reason I don't think it was out of fear. Where is Mom and Dad when you need them? Oh right… with Marty at a doctors appointment.

" I know…I'll fix it, I swear I didn't mean to…" she broke off and looked up, tears were staining her eyes…I moved to get up, something was not right here, but Lizzie held me back and simply shook her head 'no'. My eyes questioned her reasoning and once again just like simple Lizzie she nodded towards the two.

When did he take her into his arms?

When did he start to caress her hair?

When did Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald…

" I Love you Derek I'm so so sorry…"

" I know Case, I know."

**Hehe okay! I know short start but it's like the prologue, of course I'm going take It back to the beginning, show how everything started and eventually how it all ends, cause this is definitely not a preview of how it ends . Please read and review all the lovely fans of Dasey! I need your support to continue writing **


	2. Let's backtrack

**Hehe okay guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews, 4 in just 12 hours! Seeing as the first chapter was soooo short I thought I Should make the next installment all quicklike :P**

**The reply to my reviewers are as followed: The " I know" Part was Derek speaking to Casey as he was holding her. And i totally agree with the switching perspectives idea, hehe thats why I had this chapter written out already tee-hee. It's going to start off slow but dont'cha worry it's going to get much much better **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill hehe**

Lets see where should I begin…Hmm. Okay this story is going to take too much out of someone of my age, so let's switch perspectives, maybe into a more general point of view? Yeah things sure are going to get confusing yet interesting…By the way I'm Edwin Venturi-McDonald…I guess, You know the handsome devil himself, the smartest stud you've-

"EDWIN!" Okay time to switch point of view.

"Edwin get down here this instant!"

"Geez, what did I do?"

The oldest Venturi was sitting in his favorite chair, holding a shirt on his lap, that didn't look like a very manly shirt.

"Oh…Heh.." Edwin gulped as Derek started to move from his chair, pink shirt in hand "Mind explaining… why the shirt I sent you to take to the laundry room, which once was WHITE is now PINK!"

" Now ya see Derek…about that.."

"Edwin!" Lunging after his little brother Derek missed by an inch as the little Venturi scattered towards the kitchen. " Help! Help! Someone!"

" Hey what's going on in here! I can't hear myself think-Derek what are you up-" Looking down, Casey noticed the Pink shirt in the aforementioned boy's hands.

"Ha-ha taking up on a new fashion sense I guess?"

Despite the glare he gave her and the victim getting away Casey continued her verbal attack, hey it was rare to get such a great opportunity such as this.

" Let me guess.. All that womanizing finally got tiring, decided on a different approach, with different gendered poor souls?"

"Casey…" He gritted out.

"Derekkkkk…" She mocked back at him, a grin formulating on her lips, oh this was good.

"This is your fault, so you better keep your mouth shut" Letting out a gasp Casey retorted with a simple " and that's why you were chasing Edwin? Tsk tsk, venting out your frustrations on your little brother is not healthy, maybe we should speak to Mom and George about that.."

Walking towards her slowly Casey matched each step only going in the opposite direction, she wasn't afraid…she just didn't like be so close to Derek.

She had her reasons.

"No…. Edwin messed this shirt up" Bringing the t-shirt up to the eye level of both teens for emphasis he then threw it across the room in anger and closed the proximity between both himself and Casey. " But only because _you_ had your read shirt in there as well."

Sighing she relaxed her shoulders not caring anymore how close or how angry Derek seemed to be. " So? That's not my fault he was incompetent enough to mix the two."

Derek's only response was glaring at her with even more conviction. " Gawd Derek lighten up this isn't that serious of a matter, now get out of my way I have to finish my homework before eight"

Still not moving aside he responded by placing both his hands on either side of Casey and upon the walls that She just so happened to pin herself against. " Derek stop it, I'm not in the mood for 'Fight your way away from the obnoxious jerk of a step-brother today' "

"Have a date with Sammy boy?"

At this she laughed. " Still bent out of shape that your best friend decided to go out with me after all? Come on Derek get over it." Still no movement, not even when she placed her hand upon his arms. She could feel the chills undulate throughout her body. " Derek!"

" Like I care." His strength on his outstretched arms seem to weaken. Oh what a lie that was.

" Well obviously you do, now let me go before I scream." Letting loose he placed his hands into his pockets and turned around aimed for the stairs. " Yeah sure, I think I'm going to go call Emily to hang out for a bit or _something_."

Standing their with her mouth wide open it took awhile for Casey to take action. "Derek! Get back here!" Casey didn't even notice she passed by a confused Edwin and Lizzie as she ran up the staircase to Derek's room only to have the door shut in her face; banging she cried for his attention.

" Derek you've already played with her heart, stop it!" A couple of more bangs and finally he emerged from his room with a grin on his face. "Oh do you need to use the phone? Here." Handing her the phone he started to walk downstairs. " I gotta get the door anyways"

It happened way to fast to fully process it, and yet when retracing her steps later on that evening it seemed to happen all too slow that the true torture of what happened was that she could remember every detail.

He moved towards the stairs a smirk on his face at succeeding over the great Casey once again, she had screamed out Derek, full of rage mixed in with her pleading for him to listen to her. Of course he didn't turn nor pay mind…that is until with some miraculous strength she tugged on his shirt and then pulled him to turn around and face her.

His shocked expression was only beaten by the following shock after one Casey McDonald pulled Derek down to kiss her.

* * *

" Hey Nora.. Did you just get a feeling that something bad just happened?" George turned to look at his loving wife with concern.

" No.. I don't this so."

" Daddy Daddy I wanna see Smerek and Casey!" George simply gave a somber smile. _Oh no._

* * *

Breaking free from the kiss, although surprisingly not willingly on Derek's part but from the one whom initiated it. The step-siblings made no movement until the sound of the doorbell jumped them out of their stupor.

" I-I-I have to go get that."

"Yeah, you go do that…I'm going to go uh check on Marty."

" Marty's with George and Nora." A blatant response.

" Right I meant go check on the food." Her words but a mere mutter.

" What food?" _Way to go Venturi, just keep pissing her off...idiot._

" I mean-Go get the door!" Forming her hands into a fist she was _suuure_ angry.

" Hey don't tell me what to-" "**THE DOOR!**"

He did not protest. As Derek ran for the door to be greeted by a toothy Emily his mind was elsewhere and so were his eyes, that were glancing at the staircase.

" Derek? Are you going to let me in?"

_Did She really just kiss me?_

I looked towards Lizzie, she just shrugged. Man maybe we should've followed them upstairs.

Teens sure are weird.

**Hehe I hope you liked that little update, there sure is going to be more to come, just review and tell me how ya feel thankies!**


	3. In emily's eyes

**Hey guys! Okay something is up with alerts so I'm not recieving anything, but I still check in and I see your support especially Nicole whom i wish to give my greatest thanks cause i just think she is the coolest ever! and best known supporter for Dasey ) Thanks also to newsiefreak172, an-angel'slight tee-hee kisses back to ya, greeneyez2 and dasey rose **

**A/N: theres going to be a lot of perspective switches so just get use to it, imagine it as if you are watching through the eyes of all the characters on the show, as if actually watching the show. Today is Emily's Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

"Derek?" Ah once again he doesn't even notice me. I mean after all those times he'd say hi to me, or when he asked me to be his French partner… or when he took me out on that date, I always thought that he was actually interested in me, Heh and I was always wrong.

Why was I always so insistent on trying to get him to notice me? I got my kiss. I should be happy. A kiss from the one and only Derek Venturi. Man that was pure bliss.

Oh god I'm blushing, I quickly cover my face with my hands and take a quick glance to see if he noticed. Of course what did I expect?

He didn't.

What in god's name is doing staring at that staircase?

"Um.." I tap him on his shoulder, oh what a chill that sent down my spine. " Derek you said we were going to go do something fun and to come over to your house quick."

Oh how I froze when he turned to look at me, his beautiful…dazed eyes? Wait what's going on.

" Oh Emily."

Wow what a greeting, made me feel _reeeeal_ special.

" Yeah, that's me" I giggle. God why did I giggle.

" Um…" Why is _the_ Derek Venturi fidgeting? " Can you wait on the couch for a little bit, I have to go check on some…thing"

He was gone just like that, up those stairs that for some reason he found so fascinating. Maybe there's something special about it…Hmmm. Slowly I examine it, of course with a quick check on whose around so I don't look _that_ crazy. Hehe.

Nope nothing. Let's check the next step. Nope…the next one…nope…the next-"Emily?"

" Oh ha-ha Hi Edwin!" That wasn't embarrassing, nope not at all.

"What are you doing… to our poor stairs?"

" Huh? What'cha talking Hehe" Am I starting to perspire? "I just um… lost an earring around here the other day, just checking up on it, oh there it goes!" I bend down and pick up something imaginary and quickly place it in my pocket.

" Right…" Edwin quickly leaves with Lizzie before the little girl stops and turns to me. "Are you here for Casey she's upstairs…want me to go get her?"

" Um no no, it's fine thanks I'll go myself" And sure enough I did, I might as well say hi to Case while I'm waiting for Derek to come back down right?

" Casey…" I let out straining her name longer than intended, as if I was some sicko trying to catch her and cut her up to little pieces.

Okay maybe I've been watching a little too much horror movies.

I checked her room and didn't find her there, I decided to knock on Derek's and when there was no response I decided on checking inside, finding that he wasn't there.

" Hmm.. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek." Wow Derek's room was sure infested.

Gawd he's hot. I placed my bag down on his bed.

" Oooo His laptop…a few pictures of his hockey team, of course posters of sexy ladies." At this I sigh. " What's this…" On his desk there was a picture, it was crumbled up, I was just about to take out all the ripples to see the picture clearly when I heard a voice that caused me to drop it. " Glad you find my room so interesting"

"Derek! Oh my, I'm so so sorry, I came up here to look for you and-" he chuckled and waved his hand off a little. " Don't worry about it, I know everything connected to me is irresistible" He smirked and oh gawd did my knees go weak.

All I could do was giggle like a school girl. Which well I am one, but yanno.. Okay not the point. " So Emily.."

" Yes Derek?"

" About this doing something fun"

" Yes Derek" _Gee Desperate much, ah well I don't care._

" Derek George just called and-Oh." Why did Casey look like she had been crying?

" Hi Case!" I eyed her saying 'hello ruining a perfect moment here!' She simply smiled and turned to exit the room. " Hey Em, um sorry for interrupting"

Yes! Now to continue with Derek…who is…leaving the room?

" Casey!"

Huh? Wait I'm not following. I walked out of the room and followed Derek and his cry for his step-sister's attention.

" What do you want Derek, you have a guest and I need to get ready for _Sam_" Wow Casey said that kind of harshly, maybe Derek is still bugged that they are going out, I mean they keep breaking up and they say now they are just friends but they still act like they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

" Don't Go." Casey wasn't the only one with a shocked expression on her face.

" Maybe I should…" I try to let out.

"Derek please, just forget it, all of it, okay?" She ran down the stairs and Derek just stood there.

Oh but not for long, I mean honestly as soon as I raised my hand to grab hold of his shoulder he stormed down the stairs. "Casey-" and there goes the sound of the door closing.

Oh ha-ha you thought Casey left? Oh no.

"SMEREK!" Marty the little terror ran and jumped into what seemed lifeless and limp arms of her older brother. I think it's about time I leave.

" Yeah we are back early." Derek's dad took a look around the house, gave a smile at me and a simple nod and then continued. " Hello Emily I didn't know we were going to have visitors, Derek did Casey tell you to tidy up a bit? Didn't seem like things got done."

"Sorry Dad I was preoccupied with someone."

He looked at me instantly and I blushed. " Oh." And of course it didn't help that I said I left my bag in Derek's room.

" I'll be right back and out sooner than you realize Hehe" I dashed into Derek's room grabbing my back quickly, dropping it onto the floor during the process. " Damn it was open." I bent down to pick up my make up and such, all the while hearing the conversation take place downstairs.

" Where's Casey Derek?" Nora, Casey's mom had asked.

As I reached for my mascara, I came across that picture again, slowly getting up I finally unfolded it perfectly.

" How would I know? I don't spend any more time around her than I need to."

Looking down at the picture, seeing the two smiling faces, embracing each other tightly, I couldn't help but say to myself as my vision became a bit foggy. " What a lie that is Derek Venturi…"

read and review please I love you allllll ask me questions if you dont get some parts, the next two chapters, or maybe I might combine them into one will be Casey's and derek's perspectives on this event, and that's basically how it's going to go throughout the story


	4. Unforgettable Memories

**Concerning reviews and where this story is headed I would like to give this little response tee-hee which is somewhat what I gave in a review reply but wanted everyone to see it:**

**Thanks so so much for your reviews everyone, It actually opened my eyes to the fact that yeah multiple perspectives based on one event might get boring, but alas you see with every perspective comes different memories and thoughts... meaning there just wont be how they see whats happening, which is the same event being displayed in different ways but the many cherished and hard to forget memories that lingered along with it, hope that helps to give encourgement on too follow up on more chapters where as also I won't be alternating perspectives as much as I have been in the beginning. The reason for this is more so for dramatic effect displaying how everyone has eyes and ears. Once again thanks sooo much for the reviews**

**A/N: To understand this chapter perfectly and make wonderful sense of it as well as connections go back to chapters 2 and 3, everything connects I promise tee-hee, **Oh and regular type is of course Derek Venturi's Perspective meaning he's talking people, saying what's going on in his head. _Italics mean it's a flashback and is a general perspective,_** and Bold means its the Song Lyrics from a Song I got from an amazing video made by Iluvsoaps called : It could be you" By Alexz Johnson. You can find the video on Youtube.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

I had called Emily to spite her, to make her mad, I could hear her banging on my door, yelling out for me to stop the call. A part of me felt bad.

A very small part that is.

A grin forms across my face, ah the grin I just love to give to all the dying girls that can't get enough of me. I open the door to come face to face with Casey, my wonderful step-sister.

For the brief moment before she opens her mouth I flash that already made grin at her and for that brief moment flashes of just a mere few weeks ago came rushing at me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"_Derek!" Laughing, Casey McDonald was now in the middle of a tackle from the previously mentioned boy. The elders of the family had left the house to the eldest children, hoping they could get along. Oh how little they knew._

_In fact they got along pretty darn well._

"_Casey, wait-" In a futile effort to block the girl's attacks Derek ran outside to the front of the house. Running after the starter of the couch pillow fight over ownership of the remote, once again, Casey threw a pillow at Derek's head, knocking him to the floor . Instantly Casey was on top of him playfully battling hand to outstretched hand to get to each others shoulders._

**You and Me all alone, It's too late to say we didn't know.**

"_Casey-haha Casey wait wait wait!" His cries were muffled when he tossed her aside and managed to get on top of her, she still put up a fight. " Casey-oaf…." and managed to hit him in the lower stomach region. Ouch._

" _Oh my god Derek I didn't mean to… Are you okay?" relieved by the thumbs up from the now crouched over boy Casey smiled and in an instant generated a devious smirk. " Wait.. .Just right there." Disappearing into the house Derek started to take deep breaths to settle the pain._

**We shouldn't be all alone, one of us might loose control.**

_Emerging from the house Casey and her smirk still the same except for a little camera in her hand. " Memories" She answered simply to Derek's painfully questioning eyes._

_And then realization hit him._

" _Casey-No!" Raising the Camera to her eye level, her smile still plastered, trying to focus she was preparing to take the picture right when the image wouldn't stay still. " Derek go double over in pain again, you're going to be out of focus if you keep-eep!" Tackling her to the ground in a playful manner while disengaging her of her 'weapon' Derek stood up triumphantly, camera in hand._

" _Hey! No fair…" pouting Casey maneuvered into a more comfortable position on the ground. _

" _Haha you are such a child." Looking down at her he couldn't help but smile._

**All these feelings we've been hiding, Deep down yeah ready must start to show.**

_Bending down he cupped her chin with his palm and gave her a gentle smile. _

"_Memories" was his simple response to her curiously questioning eyes. Lifting her up he took the camera and stretched it out as far as his arms will allow, focusing on their faces and upper bodies. They weren't close at first until Casey had started to tickle Derek and even though not wanting to let it slip he chuckled and retaliated on tickling Casey right back and then enveloping his arms around her waste and taking the picture._

_Click.

* * *

"Oh do you need to use the phone? Here." Handing her the phone I started to walk downstairs. " I gotta get the door anyways"_

**Not here, Not now. Watch my frustrations grow.**

I move out of her way, victory playing it's personifying ways through the corners of my mouth. I start to head towards the stairs hearing her shout my name made me want to turn around and silence her with those very same victorious lips, but I didn't turn and I acted as if I didn't hear.

It happened way to fast to fully process it, and yet when retracing the events later on that evening it seemed to happen all too slow that the true torture of what happened was that I could remember every detail.

**I know what I feel and you feel it too.**

I feel a tug on my arm and somehow she turns me around, I'm stunned.

God she's…no can't think-wait.

Is Casey kissing…me?

**I dream of the first kiss and who made the first move.**

" _I want doubles of that picture." Smiling Casey nodded and moved to go back into the house. Not wanting to let go Derek kept her in his arms._

**Who's going to put their heart on the line**

**It could be me…**

"_Case…" Moving in closer, lips inches apart, Derek's mumbled words breathing against Casey's lips…_

Taking the opportunity in full swing I continued the kiss her only leaving just enough room to try and get a few words in.

**It could be you…**

**Tonight.**

_Casey pulled away flustered and blushing, looking down._

Breaking free from the kiss, although surprisingly not willingly on my part but from the one whom initiated it…

_The step-siblings made no movement until the sound of the phone jumped them out of their stupor._

The step-siblings made no movement until the sound of the doorbell jumped them out of their stupor.

" _We should get that it could be Mom and George…"_

"_Yeah…You do that Case." Shamefully bowing her head she left into the house to answer the phone, leaving Derek outside motionless._

**Show me, who you are.**

" I-I-I have to go get that." She has a way of making me stutter…damn her, why does this seem to be de ja vu?

"Yeah, you go do that…I'm going to go uh check on Marty."

" Marty's with George and Nora."

" Right I meant go check on the food"

" What food?" Haha I was totally being an ass…

**Stop me before I go to far.**

" I mean-Go get the door!"

" Hey don't tell me what to-" "**THE DOOR!**"

Whoa. She's angry, I think I'll go now…

I run to the door all the while thinking of her and what just happened. Opening it I see Emily…

Oh right I called her over didn't I?

Crap. Why does she smile so much? Oh right…heh I forgot who I was for a second.

'**Cause It hurts to hold back, so hold me or I might crack.**

Staring at the stairs I couldn't just let her get away with it. After awhile Emily's words started to fade in. Oh you thought I was ignoring her? Nah… of course not!

Okay maybe just a little.

Hello important issue on the rise here people!

"Um.." I feel her taping on my shoulder, oh what a chill that sent down my spine. A bad one if I might add. " Derek you said we were going to go do something fun and to come over to your house quick."

I looked at her not fully comprehending what she was saying, or why she was here. " Oh Emily."

Wow what a greeting, must've made her feel special.

" Yeah, that's me" she giggled. God why did she giggle.

" Um…" Why is _the_ Derek Venturi fidgeting? I shouldn't be fidgeting I don't fidget. " Can you wait on the couch for a little bit, I have to go check on some…thing" Yeah way to go, you were about to say someone, as in Casey being that someone.

**Gasoline, You're the match.**

I flew up those stairs as if my life depended on it, she was by the bathroom, I quickly stride over to her and spin her around she looked like she was crying, damn heart burn and it's lousy timing, it's heart burn I swear!

Don't believe me? Think it's heart ache huh? Well see if I care about what you think.

"Casey…"

" Derek get away I didn't mean to kiss you."

**I'm not sure if we could handle that.**

" Excuse me! Didn't mean it? Yeah I'm sure you didn't mean to grab me, PULL me into a damn kiss for few minutes! No not at all! We just simultaneously slipped and are lips broke our fall right?" Oh boy am I mad. Somewhere along the line I had grabbed her shoulders with rage and she looked like a rag doll, sobbing within my arms.

**Might explode, be a mess….**

"Casey…shit, I'm sorry Case-" she started to hit my chest, somehow we ended on the floor with her struggling to break free, I held onto her tight, realizing that I was the one to make her cry. I held her gently now asking her to look at me.

**I say we take the chance.**

When she did I gave her a reassuring smile. " Casey it's okay we'll figure this out.."

"Figure what out Derek there's nothing to figure-" The phone started to ring, the first thing to do on my To-Do-List is destroy all phones on the planet and doorbells too…

" I'll get it."

I tried to voice my objection but then I heard rumbling in my room, getting up I looked in to find Emily looking through my stuff. Before speaking I smiled.

No not at the fact that Emily was looking through my stuff.

Nah at the fact that just recently Casey had been here trying to find the double print of our picture from in front of the house, walked in on her like I just did with Emily.

**I know what I feel and you feel it too.**

**I dream of the first kiss and who made the first move.**

She wailed her arms, showing she had already found the picture, I laughed and had gone to tackle her, but she wasn't playing around, she crumbled it up right in front of me.

* * *

"_Derek, you and I…." her eyes were downcast._

"_What the hell Casey. That's MY picture."_

" _You shouldn't be having something like this around! I'm trying to protect-" " Protect what Case? Our little lie? That we don't actually hate each other?" Moving to the semi crumbled up picture Derek picked it up and started to crumble it up more._

"_Don't worry Casey, with the way you're acting soon we won't have to lie anymore." venomously spitting out his words Derek then through the tattered picture at the sobbing Casey not budging an inch as she shoved him out of the way to leave his room.

* * *

_

" Glad you find my room so interesting"

"Derek! Oh my, I'm so so sorry, I came up here to look for you and-" I chuckled and waved my hand off a little. " Don't worry about it, I know everything connected to me is irresistible"

She seems to like to giggle cause she did so profusely. Yeah I know what that word means, don't act too shocked.

Casey taught me.

" So Emily.."

" Yes Derek?"

" About this doing something fun"

" Yes Derek" Could she be any more desperate, ah well I don't care.

" Derek George just called and-Oh." Casey.

" Hi Case!" I turn to look at her. She simply smiled and turned to exit the room. " Hey Em, um sorry for interrupting"

**Who's going to put their heart on the line.**

Before I know it her name leaves my lips

**It could be me…**

I didn't care if Emily saw us, I don't care if the world finds out! I just want to have-

**It could be you…**

" What do you want Derek, you have a guest and I need to get ready for _Sam_"

Okay ouch, what is her problem! Shit! No way I'm going to give her up that easily.

**Tonight.**

" Don't Go." Okay that was a little too pathetic on my part…

**I'm all mixed up…confused, I don't know what to do.**

" Maybe I should…" I barely hear Emily's voice let out.

'**Cause I want to… I'd love to… If I knew you want to too.**

"Derek please, just forget it, all of it, okay?" She ran down the stairs and I just stood there. But not for long, the cold whisper of a presence reaching out to me was felt but I couldn't deny the urge to run after her, and I did so.

I heard the door close before I could get down the stairs, I thought I was going to have to run out after her, but there goes Marty jumping into my arms.

I caught a quick glance of her going into the kitchen, out the other door accessible by the kitchen.

_Running down the stairs after the sobbing girl, Derek followed her figure into the kitchen. "Casey wait!"_

She's used that exit to get away from him before.

**If you're getting any closer than I'm going to have to scream**

"_Leave me alone Derek!" Grabbing her from behind he took her into his arms and tried to hold her down. "Casey!"_

_Giving in momentarily to his touch she was about to utter those words that would've reeked havoc on the entire household. Those same words are what gave her the strength to break free of his grasp. _

**I know what I feel and you feel it too.**

**I dream of the first kiss and who made the first move**

**Who's going to put their heart on the line.**

Catching the last part of what my dad had begun to say I gave him a short reply.

"Sorry Dad I was preoccupied with someone."

" Where's Casey Derek?" Nora, Casey's mom had asked. Feeling all the anger and humiliation rush back to me I gave my curt reply, all the while staring at the door that she had just fled through and ignoring Edwin's remark on how 'teens sure are weird'.

**It could be me….**

" How would I know? I don't spend any more time around her than I need to."

**It could be you…**

All the while I didn't know she was just outside those doors crying her heart out for me.

**Tonight.**


	5. Rememberance by Jude dev

**Hehe moving on to the next scene weeee! This is going to be Casey's POV and since to be honest it's going to be hard to make it perfect and all Casey like please forgive me pouts Anyways this is starting from right after she left the house then it's going to switch this might be a fluff chapter so warning: FLUFF!**

**you guys should already be able to catch on with the pace of this story so yeah. Love ya all!**

**A/N: I was listening to When you were young by The Killers and The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars while typing this, there are excellent songs, I advise for you to listen to them too hehe. I'm thinking of making an AMV to LWD, I just yanno need to get some freakin' LWD clips first haha. Help anyone?**

**Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to Jessie A.k.a CASEYandDEREK! mwa!

* * *

**

_All the while I didn't know she was just outside those doors crying her heart out for me._

I sat there, crying my eyes out like a pathetic sap, I had let Derek get to me again. Damn him! Slamming my fist against the concrete floor, earning me a wince at the initial contact, I slowly let my shoulders shake. My head falling gradually between my upright knees. The tresses of my hair flowing around my figure, involuntarily moving as my head bobbed up and down from the motion of crying. What had happened to us?

We were getting along so well… and then that fateful day.

_Flashes pounded at her repeatedly, continually at such a speed that if she had not experienced it herself would have no recognition of what the memories entailed._

_Bending down he cupped her chin with his palm and gave her a gentle smile. _

"_Memories" was his simple response to her curiously questioning eyes. _

"_Case…" _

She flinched.

_The step-siblings made no movement until the sound of the phone jumped them out of their stupor._

Looking up at the sky, tears glistening my eyes, I shut them closed for a second.

"Just minutes ago seemed like weeks ago…and resembled it so well…" Hearing the movement in the house, I realized I had to make an appearance or my mom would be worried.

Lifting myself, realizing no one was there to give a hand I took my time. Bowing my head down I stared at the floor for some time letting my hair once again consume my vision.

" You sit there on your heartache… waiting for some beautiful boy to...to save you from your old ways…" I let out a bitter laugh and peered through my hair with my right eye at the door. For some unspeakable reason hoping waiting… for something.

Waiting….

For _him _who would not show.

"Stop it!" Shaking any thoughts that made me feel weak I gathered up the strength and went through the door to reveal a worried mother.

" Casey!" She held me tight and my eyes drifted to the lower right corner of the kitchen as my eyelids slowly dripped low. Pulling away I didn't change the direction of my gaze.

"Where were you honey?"

Hearing George's voice stopped me from responding. "So Derek, Emily was in your room?"

I looked up to find Derek standing there. Just standing there. I tried to tear my gaze away from his direction, This wasn't me. Where was my spirit, where was my will?

" Casey?" my mom continued to inquire on my whereabouts until Emily distracted her by saying she had to go home giving me an escape to go to my room. "Oh okay…Take care Emily."

"Why did it look like Emily was crying Case-Where did Casey go?"

"I don't know…Derek, what happened here?"

"Haven't a clue. I have to go to my room."

I slumped against my closed door after passing by Lizzie and Edwin, ignoring Lizzie's comment on how 'teens are weird' or something. It looked like they had a chart with them.

I must've only been there for about one minute and as soon as I was about to straighten out my thoughts on how somewhere along down the line I had become this easily manipulated broken female due to Derek's actions, when said name started to blast music. I decided to ignore it for awhile until I listened to the lyrics. Or the chorus to be exact.

**You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for, I'm not running from you,**

The singer's voice had such pain in them, gawd why does he listen to this music.

I sighed and got up. Derek and I… Derek and I, am I even allowed to say that? Isn't that…even if we are just step…It's forbidden right?

I opened my door, no one graced the hallway with their presence at that time. I held my hand paralleled to the door for a few seconds, the lyrics of the song continuing, I didn't even knock.

The door flew open. Has his eyes always been this _dark?_

**Look at my eyes**

**You're _killing_ me, _Killing _me.**

**All I wanted was you.**

At that very moment I couldn't help but let my eyes swell up in tears. No comforting hand was raised to console me.

**Bury me Bury me, I am finished with you**

"Derek" I let out a chocked sob forcing it's way through. He stepped aside and turned his back towards me walking towards his bed then flopping down. I stood there, my vision still blurry.

" Must I ask you?" He spoke with those lips I yearned for, his eyes telling me to sit next to him.

I had never felt more vulnerable in my entire life. I took one step slowly but hesitated, remembering how everyone was occupying the house.

" Dammit Casey! What do you want! Why are you doing this if you clearly don't want to do it!" He got up, that anger that I oh so loved and yet feared at times making it's way to his eyes once more.

" Get out…" his voice was dangerously low. I turned to leave but then my feet didn't move.

"Get. Out." he repeated this time slower and filled with even more irritation. If that was possible.

I turned back around to face him, my tears had subsided but I was still hiccupping every now and then. I looked up at him, remembering our last real encounter, the one I had…

_Derek, you and I…." her eyes were downcast._

"_What the hell Casey. That's MY picture."_

" _You shouldn't be having something like this around! I'm trying to protect-" " Protect what Case? Our little lie? That we don't actually hate each other?" Moving to the semi crumbled up picture Derek picked it up and started to crumble it up more._

"Casey…." he had let out hopelessly, moving closer to the dream ridden Casey

"_Don't worry Casey, with the way you're acting soon we won't have to lie anymore." venomously spitting out his words Derek then threw the tattered picture at the sobbing Casey not budging an inch as she shoved him out of the way to leave his room._

And that was that. 'How about not caring for once Casey McDonald?' voiced her inner self.

"I've been…awful lately." his only form of acknowledgment was a small grunt. I moved closer. Unknowingly closing the door behind me. I started to continue my rant on how I shouldn't have behaved the way I did.

After several minutes of groveling I looked up at him. He was still standing rigid, looking at something far away from me, but I knew his hurt was gone. So why wasn't he usually doing what he did when he forgave me? Usually he took full advantage of my contrition, and start either lashing out on me for my mistakes or force me to do something for him to make it up to him.

Out of a way to make him forgive me I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and intertwined them behind his neck, slowly I started to kiss around his face, his forehead, his cheek, his chin, anything, giving sloppy wet kisses hoping maybe it would cause him to laugh, or to push me away with a fake 'Eww', any response would do.

But he didn't laugh nor push me away. And that's when I realized the music had stopped playing, and we were awfully close…

"You missed a spot." I could hear his voice against my chest.

"Missed?" My voice caught in my throat.

" You did not kiss _all_ of my face." He said this quite seriously that sent a chill down my spine. He then ever so slowly bent his head down, as if to give me better access, to that one spot I had _missed.

* * *

_

A moment ago her kisses had been quick. She kissed his chin, long, slow, lingering kisses, then moved upward, and as she did so, he lowered his head just slightly. When Casey placed her lips on his, it was not the hard puckered kiss of a child, not a familial kiss of step-siblings, not the kiss of pent up frustration and yearning back in the hallway not an hour ago, but her lips were soft and a little bit parted.

For weeks now Derek's lips had fascinated her. They were full and soft looking and she liked the way they moved when he talked. In fact lately she had not been able to hear him for watching his lips curl about the words. Sometimes she had angered Derek by looking away when he was telling her something, but she had needed to break the connection between her eyes and his mouth.

He had even once accused her of daydreaming of Sam. _It all makes sense now._

Now she felt his intake of breath when her lips touched his, felt his body soften, then his strong arms tightened around her. Not fully comprehending or believing what she was actually committing, that they were actually kissing with consent on both parts, not caring anymore about what they were to each other in the eyes of others, her awe in all, made her hesitant, But Derek wasn't.

For just a second, at first, he pulled away from her, looked at her eyes, his eyes wide, then, with great assurance, he put his hand to the back of her head, turned her head to one side, and kissed her hard. She was awfully glad for his strength for her knees gave way under her and Derek has to fully support both of their bodies, he did so easily without seeming to notice she had melted into the consistency of butter left in the sun.

One thought passed through Casey's mind as Derek continued the onslaught of kisses.

Sam had never kissed like this.

And as if she had cursed herself, at that very moment, while Derek had moved his lips to the crook of her neck, earning a moan from the victim, A shout was heard that caused the two teens to freeze in their positions.

"Casey!" came a distant voice, belonging to that of Casey's mother.

Pulling himself away from her, his hand still on her thigh as it rested on his hip. He cocked his head to one side and listened.

_How did that get there?_ Casey silently asked herself before noticing Derek's interests were no longer fully on her. Casey impatiently tried to pull his face back to hers.

" Casey, something's happened." Derek had commented, his voice laced with gravity

"Yes…" she answered, meaning something totally different. In the last moments everything in her life had changed. The way she looked and thought about life had changed.

As though what was going on between them was no longer of interests to him Derek dropped Casey and opened his door to hear another shout from Nora. Casey allowing herself a brief luxury of cursing him, moved towards him.

"Casey! Sam's here to pick you up!… Sorry Sam maybe she's still getting dressed."

" No problem." was the aforementioned boy's response.

Slowly closing the door Derek turned to look at Casey, realization staining his features. Casey not knowing what to do moved to open the door, her movements mechanical. Derek for an instant, placed his hand on hers gently, was this way of telling her he's sorry? Or maybe he was asking her to not go?

No words were said. No words needed to be said. With a quick nod Casey opened the door and walked down the stairs, not even realizing her appearance for the date on hand.

" Um…hi Casey" Sam had greeted her bashfully upon seeing her outfit, and disheveled hair.

"Casey." Her mother began sternly. " What could you possibly have been doing to have taken such a long time to answer my calls? I was about to go up and get you if it wasn't for Marty." Casey silently thanked the little one.

" Sorry mom I was doing some major cramming… we have this major history test and" Allowing her hand to flow through her hair she realized how she must have appeared to all.

"I guess I got a little stress and um…forgot about the date, I'm so sorry Sam I don't look ready."

Sam simply smiled and offered her more time to get ready. " That would be great, I'll make it quick. Promise."

Running up the stairs heading towards her bedroom she unfortunately came across Derek leaning against his door frame. " So you're going."

Casey clutching onto her doorknob now wished that she had taken the basement bedroom.

* * *

When I saw Casey come downstairs, I must say…. 

"So where's my old pal Derek?"

Edwin who had just recently come down stairs just shrugged. " You're a teen just like them, You should have a guess."

Yeah I do.

I had a guess from the beginning.

**Okie dokie! So yeah did anyone see the new LWD episode today? Soooo many cute Momentss! Like how they actually worked together and Wow Micheal (derek) looked so hot with the guitar.. okay I'll stop being a fan girl, although I totally loved when Casey was putting make up on him and they sat on the bed together.**

**Okies! Id like to thank the following people:**

YourFan4EvA: Thanks sooo much I love your reviews they are what promted me to update before my 30 review mark :kisses:

NotAContrivance: I just LOVE alexz Johnson thanks for pointing me out to her show, hehe and your review was greatly appreciated, If you thought last chapter it was all romantic hero like haha I can't wait for your review on this chapter and the Trashy romance novel scene sorry if i disappoint lol. I hope i got Casey's personality okay at least.

HollyxArtemis ( or as i like to call Iluvsoaps )hehe): Im so glad you thought the song went okay with it I thought i screwed it up, hehe luv ya!

Lavalampgirl:Thanks for the review tee-hee Hope you like this chapter Id like any constructive critism you can give

MHxxPAPER DOLL: Hehe I know! If they just wasn't so stubborn they'd be working in perfect harmony but at the same time We gotta love their cute "Dasey-ish fights"

Bakaheartsanime: Okay first off I want to say i LOVE YOUR NAME! Baka is my fav jap word as i like to call my family members it to let them know when i think they are acting stupid or are just plain idiots, and I'm pretty sure all is aware that Im obsessed with Anime by my name and my first A/N, haha but moving on, Your review was wow, It inspired me oh so much! You leave such awesome reviews :huggles: Yeah the flashbacks were just meant to show that they were actually getting along, but not in the eye's of the family and then that incident, with the camera, occurred and put them on a bumpy path, but it shows obviously that they have feelings for one another but couldn't act upon it, unlike in this chapter where they did hehe. I hope you enjoyed the progress of the story.

**Okay not trying to sound like a review whore BUT I AM A REVIEW WHORE! So all whom reads please review, even if it's like a one word response like " Nice" Id just jump out of my chair and giggle. And i'll give cookies, yupperuni cookies indeed... I make great cookies.**

**Derek: you don't cook...or bake...or do anything for that matter.**

**Me: Casey go hug him to scare him away.**

**Casey: On it! jumps on derek**

**Derek: Oh dear lord hellllpppppp!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. I guessed but never imagined being right

**A/N: Sorry I have to put this here, in the previous chapter based off a book called "Remembrance" by Jude Deveraux I wrote the fluff scene basically, I had originally put it in the A'N at the bottom of the chapter but I guess it didn't went through or maybe the review responses I wrote overlapped it or something. Anyways sorry for the confusion, and um… Yeah I'm not good with 'passionate scenes' -blushes-**

**P.s I was listening to Taking back Sunday's Cute without the 'e' while typing this. I suggest you do the same hehe. This chapter is dedicated to my many LOVELY reviewers and MHxxPAPER DOLL for being on the same wavelength as me and wanting a Sam POV based chapter. Hope you all Enjoy and remember to hit that Review button hehe.**

**Disclaimer: As usual.**

"So your going" his voice was enclosed with a feeling I have never thought he could possibly contain.

Hurt…Betrayal…As if he was yearning for something he could not have. I was never good with words, never really knew how or needed to express my feelings, my only obligation was to hockey and well…I guess school.

I didn't really mean to barge in on them, after asking Edwin I thought I'd go and say hi to Derek, but there in the hallway _they _stood, not noticing my presence, Always did kind of wander around the house and it would eventually lead me to something unexpected, my first experience is the reason why I stand here right now. **A/N: How Sam met Casey.**

Listening for the response of the girl that caused me to realize there's more than hockey…and school. I shrug at the lie about caring about school, who are we kidding? I started to wonder why it was taking her so long to come up with an answer.

" Yes." It was such a long wait for the response and even if it was only filled with one word, the response seemed deafening. I had guessed... though I never imagined being right.

" I have…to go get ready." The door shut and I knew Casey had gone into her room, I counted till 5 until I thought I should make my appearance.

One.

"_Derek is such an idiot, he chases girl after girl like a playboy! I don't know why someone like you actually likes to hang out with him, Sam"_

Two.

"_How was your game Sam? Did you score more goals then Derek?" A smile graced her lips, her eyes sparkling in anticipation for the answer._

Three.

"_How are you treating Casey? She still being annoying and asking you to open up? She's some girl eh?" He looked down after his words and mumbled 'sure is some girl' thinking his friend didn't hear him._

Four.

"_Hey. Stop talking about her, You act as if I don't know all there is to know about Casey already."_

Five.

Walking up the final stair and into the hallway I saw Derek just leaning against his door, he looked incredibly dejected, as I started to close the gap between us he didn't seem to notice that I was walking up to him.

"_Derek go away, I don't need this right now I told Sam to meet me by my locker not **you**."_

"_Fine! Be like that Case, but trust me while you're kissing him your going to be-" _

"_Derek!" pointing to a faraway figure the girl gave him a stern look so that he could look in the direction she was pointing. Removing himself from the position he previously held looming over the anger ridden girl, he saw his best friend, Casey's **boyfriend** coming closer._

_Shifting his head swiftly to give a look at Casey's begging eyes he huffed in annoyance and started to walk away._

"_Hey Derek" the boy simply waved in response, not bothering to respond back._

"_Are you okay Casey? What did Derek want?" She smiled up at the boy's concerned face and simply shook her head. " Nothing Sam, I love you."_

"Derek." looking shocked the boy forcefully snapped his head up to look at the owner of the voice who called for his attention. " Hey Sam, Um… I didn't know you were here I would've went down to-" " No prob man, you probably had problems with the ladies eh?" I let out a chuckle, not only for the joke but the expression on his face.

"What-what do mean? he stopped leaning against the door, obviously moving into now, a sort of defensive position. That's my buddy Derek, always believing the best defense is a great offence, on and off the ice it seems.

" All the girls at school, you probably booked two dates at one time and now you're screwed right?" His demeanor eased up a bit, he seemed to relaxed.

"Haha yeah-yea all the girls man, it can be a handful" He must've been unaware of the subconscious move he made by looking at Casey's door towards the end of his statement. I simply smiled slightly.

"Alright dude, well." I pat his shoulder " I gotta be downstairs waiting for the 'princess'"

" Hey that's my nickname for her! And…Alright if you ever get bored of her nagging call me up we'll shoot some hoops or something, I think I'm just going browse the internet or something." I simply nod as I turn to go down the stairs.

I was never so questioning, so observing before. Not until I met them, the way they acted it was just so… I don't know. I go to sit on the couch to gather my thoughts. I don't know how to really say it but their feelings for one another, they hid it well when needed to be hidden but at the very same time it's as if, what's that saying again?

Right. 'they wear their hearts on their sleeves' and they express it in different ways.

Well maybe that goes more for Casey than Derek.

"Sam, I'm ready" without turning I can hear the smile in her voice. The question is, whether that smile is meant for me, or for _him._

" Wow Casey you look amazing, you really didn't have to get so dressed up." Her look caused me to rethink what I said. " Um-um I mean yanno, we are just going to the diner." Now a glare. " But it looks perfect, anything you pick out is perfect just perfect yup yup perfect.

Finally she smiles. I move my arm up so she can take it and leave, she hesitantly grabs hold and calls out to whomever can hear that she's off. We all know there's at least one person who heard her shout, for that very person didn't turn on the music until after her announcement.

"So the diner huh? Sounds great…but I was wondering if we could just drive around, and maybe talk?"

"Um…you got dressed up to just stay in the car?"

"Excuse me?"

" I mean-yeah sure of course I love to talk." I started to mumble that we did enough talking when we were actually still going out but it went unheard as Casey just started to rant, maybe I should turn on the ignition and get away from the house that she was just so undyingly cursing at.

" I mean not one of the boys clean up after themselves, even after we had that intervention! They are such cave people, and George doesn't even see the problem unless I _force_ my mom to_ force him_ into action!"

" Um.."

" And Marty the monster thinks the whole house is her playhouse! And no one does a thing to stop her except that insufferable brother of hers _Derek_ and ONLY! Only! When he has something in it for himself, talk about selfish, he is the _embodiment _of selfishness, I have never seen a more selfish person in my entire life, if there was an award for the most selfish person on earth he would-" I enclosed my hands around Casey's flailing ones and put them to rest on the hand rest in the car.

" I get it Case." More than you know.

"What? Get…what?" she started to fidget, and used the excuse of excessive sweat developing in her palms to pull her hand free from my grasp and uttered a low 'sorry'

"So where do you want to drive to?"

" Anywhere. Just… take me anywhere." I looked at her for some time before turning a right on the nearest corner, I decided to take her back to my place.

" You never answered my question." paranoia was evident in her voice but I just waved it off.

" Derek."

She froze in her place, and for some reason it felt nice having leverage over them, but taking a glance at her from the corner of my eye, seeing the fear grace her beautiful eyes as she stared straight forward while her body tried to give off the idea that she was completely calm….

I decided…

" You hate him. Haha it's okay I know he can be annoying at times, don't worry about it so much though, you are with me." I tried to give out a convincing chuckle.

I couldn't.

She didn't respond just rested her head against the windowpane the entire way to the house.

" Your…place?"

"Yeah, you said anywhere, I thought maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Great idea Sam, I'll go in and pick out the movie you start the popcorn." she ran inside before I could even get in an 'okay'. I slowly stalked inside the house passing by her shuffling form through the movie stack and entered the kitchen looking for the popcorn.

Choosing whether or not I should put regular or extra buttery into the microwave I sat down. This was after all a very important decision. What if I put in regular and Casey wanted buttery? What if I put buttery and Casey starts complaining it's too buttery and then blames me for possible future pimples.

Decisions, Decisions, they can be so hard, if only someone would give me the answer.

"Buttery. And we are watching The Lake house." I was happy and yet sad. Buttery it is… and damn I shouldn't have let her pick the movie, one of my sisters must've recently bought that DVD.

As she turned to exit the kitchen her phone went off. " Probably my mother." she picked it up and halted suddenly, staring at what I would guess was the caller id. Wasn't that the phone Derek got her?

"Um, Excuse me." she started to walk out the kitchen as she answered the phone. " hello?"

Her voice started to fade.

"Probably her mother…yeah right." I muttered. I put the popcorn in the microwave and walked to the frame of the kitchen opening and stood there pretty lamely as I watched her walk back and forth, pacing as she clutched the phone to one ear and a fist forming with the free hand.

" How dare you call me and say such things while I'm out, with Sam nonetheless!"

" No-No-No! Dammit!" She flopped onto the couch. The popcorn kept popping.

" You know what I don't care! Okay you get it? I don't care! I'm with him and there's nothing you can-" Silence. I moved to go closer to her but her face started to scrunch up in rage. " It was in the spur of the moment! It meant nothing!"

"So what if I keep using that excuse! It's the truth!" she paused for another moment and then her voice grew.

"GO TO HELL!" She moved to get up off the couch and was pacing again.

" FINE! I don't want to speak to you anymore either!" when had Casey become so aggressive and angry? The popcorn had stopped and I moved to take it out of the microwave while placing it in a bowl. By the time I came back Casey was standing in front of the door, phone held loosely in her hand.

"Casey…?" I set the bowl down carefully, and walked slowly to her not knowing if I should approach her, I've watched the discovery channel, I know how animals react when they are protecting their territory or are _extremely_ mad.

You think I'm comparing Casey to an animal?

….Of course not.

"Hey Casey, what's wrong? Was that your mother? Did she-" " Sam can you take me home?" I paused my movements and just stared at her. _But he will be there._

" Ya sure"

A simple nod and I went to open the door for her. " Thanks Derek."

So this is how it feels to have everything just stop. When time itself seems to freeze.

" I-I…" she started to stutter and my mind quickly started to reel.

What more could you expect from me?

"Cursing your brother even when he's not here huh?" I gave out a light laugh.

" Sam…." " It didn't sound like a 'I hate you thank you for ruining my life thanks' but don't worry you can work on it." She looked up at me and stared at me in disbelief.

" What… is there something on my face?"

" Sam you…" I smiled and continued to walk out the door towards my car. I stopped only when I realized she was trailing behind.

Upon reaching her side of the entrance to my car she hesitated going in by placing her hand on top of mine as I held the door for her.

"I am so sorry Sam."

Looking down at her, I decided to quit the smiles as I sternly responded to her apology.

" You don't need this Casey, You don't need _him_. Not if he makes you feel this way." Her head sprung forward, her sudden movement causing me to retreat backwards a bit, her hair flying quickly around like whiplash until it settled against her face once more, tears were starting to form and I immediately went to grab her as I stroke those dangerous locks.

"IcantbelieveIcouldcareabouthimsomuchforsolongandwhenIgetthechancetobewithhimjustthrowitallawaybecauseofmystupidmorals!"

"Shhhsh shhhh Casey, calm down, try to stop crying" she started to fall slowly and somehow we ended up on the floor. " Try to speak slower."

" I…I can't, ugh gawd, I can't believe I could care-care" she kept hiccupping and It started to hurt at my chest, I wanted to take away this feeling from her. " about him for so long and just throw it all away because of my-my-my DAMN MORALS!"

I held no response. " Sam I've been…using you." she looked up for my reaction but I just simply gave her a slight smile. " I know."

We stood there for awhile until she moved to get up, slowly after I followed after, getting in my car she was still at the door. " I'm going to walk home."

"What Casey, no. out of the question."

" I'll be fine really." " Casey it's too late." " I'll tell mom to pick me up, I'll wait down the street at the nearest diner."

"Casey…"

"Thanks for understanding Sam." she placed her hand upon the windowpane and slowly started to walk away.

Sitting there staring at her retreating form I contemplated going after her but then decided against it. I picked up my phone and press the first number on my quick key.

My best friend. Derek.

It rung two times before his voice broke through.

"Sam?"

"Dude." His voice sighed before he responded.

"Yeah what is it? She started to nag?"

" You …could say that."

" I think we are going to have to take a rain check on those hoops I'm not really-"

" She'll be at Mark's Diner." I hung up immediately after.

"Casey…I can do only so much for you."

* * *

**A/N: Casey's point of view is reg. text, Derek is italics.**

I sat there.

_I immediately put on a sweatshirt and headed down the stairs._

I started to call my mother.

_The phone rang and as Nora moved to pick it up I picked it up first. " Just a girl I was expecting to call" she looked away and shook her head._

"Hello?"

_I could hear her voice on the receiving end, I simply hung up the phone._

The line cut off. " What the hell?" I moved to dial again, what a horrible day! What in the world did I do! Oh that's right.. I kissed my step-brother!

_I moved to disconnect the line, called out I'll be right back, ignoring the questioning Father saying it's nine thirty on a school night and then went out to jump into the car that didn't belong to me._

'The phone number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable.' "…….." I banged my fists on the table earning me a look from the surrounding audience.

_It took mere minutes but it seemed forever, She had left him, She had…had she told him? I pulled up into the parking lot and strode across the clearing to see her frail form hunching over a table, her face in her hands in one of the booths._

Headlights reflected upon my body, but I didn't turn to look, what the hell was I going to do now? I guess I'm going to have to walk home, all by myself, and to come home to Derek nonetheless.

"That bastard, telling me we are no longer on speaking terms."

" You forced me to say it." Looking up I saw the devil himself with his trademark smirk.

* * *

" How did you know I would be here?"

" Is that any way to greet your wonderful step-brother and savior?"

"Grimm Reaper is more like it."

" Now that's a little harsh dont'cha think? The boy moved to sit across from the furious girl but stopped when she moved to get up. " Where are you going?"

" Stop asking what I'm doing! You are not in charge of me and my actions, you don't need to have an memorandum stating where I'll be every second of every day!" She stormed past him shoving him aside while doing so.

"Casey wait!" running after her, ignoring the small crowd they had gathered the attention of, he turned her.

" First of all….I never said I needed a…memo…randum." He stumbled.

She sighed and tried to walk away again. He ran to catch up to her and moved in front of her to stop her at the door. Holding up his hands he paused her in her tracks. " And second of all…what does that word mean?"

At first she smiled hopelessly at his dumb and sheepish look. Someone in the crowd quietly said 'It's a list son' and Derek gave a flash of a smile as thanks and it hit Casey hard that they were in front of many people who knew them, and knew of their relation to each other.

" This is NO JOKE Derek!" Taken back he didn't stop her this time around when she left the diner.

" Go after her." came an old woman from a booth to the right of Derek

"Yeah you can't let her go out there alone" another voice piped up, this one younger and belonging to a girl clinging onto what seemed to be her boyfriend.

Smiling, he thought this felt like he was in a movie and the people were encouraging him to go after the girl and kiss her. Of course he was the star. I mean Derek Venturi is _always_ the star. His smirk left his face though when he heard one last shout out from the crowd.

" You're her brother now hurry and go bring her home!"

Turning to look at who spoke he saw a classmate of his, a very non likeable classmate of his, one who always butts into other people's business . " Uh yeah." Walking out the diner numbly he spotted Casey by his car.

" You took George's car"

Right not Derek's car.

" How else would I get to you quick enough" coldly he spat out and entered the driver's seat. " Get in, we are going home."

This time Casey didn't protest.

**Whelp there ya have it! In my opinion I think this was my best chapter, I would like to know your opinions as well! (hint, hint) And now for the responses.**

**Laura8881: Thank you sooo much for your lovely review, I hope you found this update to your liking**

**Smi1e:Thank you for your review I'm glad i could please you -huggles-**

**MHxxPAPER DOLL: There ya go Doll ( haha get it? no?..okay -blushes-) I hope you liked it hehe, Please tell me if you think I nailed Sam's POV.**

**HollyxAtremis: Hehe thanks darling, and when are there going to be new AMV's? )**

**Andromina: Thanks again for the comment to remind me and I hope you liked this update, if you read it and all haha.**

**Lavalampgirl: haha okies well thanks for reading my response and trying and I absolutely LOVE your stories -mwa-**

**CASEYandDEREK : no prob jessie, anything for you, remember I'm still going to try and do that one shot for you hehehe -hugglescuddles- I hope you liked this chapter**

**YourFan4EvA: Thanks for having my back and explaining things and thanks so much for the review you are sweet**

**newsiefreak172: DASEY RULES! -does little chant and what not supporting dasey-**

**bakaheartsanime: -hugs foooorrrrevaaaaaa- lol you are too kawaii, I loved the little dialogue, it seems derek's weakness is glomps and huggles eh? lol thanks so much for the review, Now you know whether or not Sam knew haha, and Inuyasha rules!**

**pcdarkrose: eee -cuddles- I'm so happy you review your Breakdown story was such an inspiration to me writting my own LWD. dasey fic. I always listen to music while I'm writing it sets the mood and helps me concentrate, Looks like you got what you wanted form Sam tee-hee, and yeah everyone likes Derek all evil and stuff lol.**

**hes-so-perfect1124: Hope you liked the update and if your name refers to derek ( micheal) oohhhh yeah i agree lol**

**OKAY! Review now! Cause what am I?**

**-crowd chants- A REVIEW WHORE!**

**Yup that's right so make me happy and tell me you love me, hehe just kidding, but yanno, like seriously, review. -huggles all-**


	7. Secrets Exposed

**Hmmm…Yeah this chapter is going to be different hehe, What I mean by this is that there is not going to be one specific constant point of view, Meh…enjoy.**

**P.s Sorry for the late update hope all is still interested I got caught up in my own life hehe.**

**I want to thank ALL THE REVIEWERS!! I love you all equally, but yanno a few special people really made me work my ass off to get this chapter posted and they are as followed: Oasis Blackmore -huggles- Archie Atlanta :cuddles: Bakaheartsanime :love love lovehuggles: HollyxArtemis, Lavalampgirl, MHxxPAPER DOLL, CASEYandDEREK ( love ya girl) and all the new reviewers, you know I LOVE reviews and thrive on them so, get on it :)**

_Smiling, he thought this felt like he was in a movie and the people were encouraging him to go after the girl and kiss her. Of course he was the star. I mean Derek Venturi is always the star. His smirk left his face though when he heard one last shout out from the crowd._

" _You're her brother now hurry and go bring her home!"_

_Turning to look at who spoke he saw a classmate of his, a very non likeable classmate of his, one who always butts into other people's business . " Uh yeah." Walking out the diner numbly he spotted Casey by his car._

" _You took George's car"_

_Right not Derek's car._

" _How else would I get here to you quick enough" coldly he spat out and entered the driver's seat. " Get in, we are going home."_

_This time Casey didn't protest.

* * *

_

The drive on the way back was similar to the lonely drive Derek took to get to Casey in the first place, extremely seemingly long, only with the addition of uncomfortable silence. Casey fidgeted slightly trying to inch her body away from Derek as far as possible while she was riding shotgun. She couldn't help recall today's unforeseen events. In one day her perfect life had come crashing down. Her memories comprised of the instances where she and Derek had almost kissed that one afternoon lead directly to the actual kiss just earlier today in the hallway, and finally the kiss they shared in his bedroom…it felt so right, even when her conscious tried to break through that the concept was wrong, she pushed it back and ceased the talking in her head.

She was crazy enough as it is.

Glancing towards the driver occupying her thoughts just moments ago her expression turned from utter dismay to grief and sorrow, she had to tear her eyes away from his direction so she didn't start babbling apologies and what not.

Derek had trouble concentrating on the road, he was infuriated, he was certain he was going to run into his 'friend' from the diner and he was definitely going to get him back for that comment. A thought crossed his mind at that very moment, What did the poor guy do? He just told the truth, and no matter how much Derek wanted to deny it, that very truth is what's keeping Casey from jumping into this 'what could be the best thing they have ever experienced' relationship.

Gripping the wheel tightly he pulled up into the driveway, George and Nora running out of the house, obviously angered at Derek's sudden action. Nora's expression faltered upon seeing Casey to one of confusion and then concern. "Casey what is going on honey?"

Getting out of the car, she did not feel like being interrogated. " Don't worry mom, Derek left something at Sam's house the other day so he came to get it and I told him to take me home so as to not bother Sam." what a perfectly thought out excuse. "Oh" Hugging her daughter she guided her into the house beside her, George and Derek stood out by the car.

"Derek"

"Yup."

"You're grounded."

"I figured." He started to push pass his father, but George grabbed his arm forcefully, but not too hard. "What's really going on here."

"What are you talking about" the teenage boy gave a nonchalant response and shrugged his shoulders while moving to lean against the hood of the car, his hands within each pocket of his jeans.

"Emily ran out of this house crying." Derek visibly stiffened at this. _How did he not know this…and his father did?_

"Casey was crying earlier when she entered the house after Nora called for her." Derek turned to his father's face and searched his eyes.

"And then…" George moved closer to stand in front of Derek's now slumped form consisting of his face and shoulders drooping down, finding the driveway immensely interesting.

"Casey just happened to forget her date with Sam and took a surprisingly long time to answer her mother's calls when he finally arrived…."

"Dad…what are you getting at."

"Finally, you come home with Casey, after rushing out of the house."

"Okay dude, Dad, I know you are a lawyer and like to draw out the convo, but seriously, I'm tired, and it's a school night remember?" Getting off the car Derek started to walk towards the entrance to the house, what he deemed as his Sanctuary.

"I find it funny how you haven't been to Sam's house for over two weeks."

Derek froze, and dared not turn around to face his father who was hitting very close to home base. " Derek, son, is there something you wish to tell me?" Derek shook his head and continued to walk away. "Stop." He stopped. "Turn" he did as he was told, and then George hugged his son.

At first Derek was repulsed, but then realizing that his father was just giving comfort from possibly figuring out the situation, decided to confine in him in the least way possible…and return the gesture.

Phone in hand Casey had just finished convincing her mother that everything was alright. As much as it seemed that Derek was the devious, conniving, malicious genius of the house, Casey really knew how to act to say the least.

"I need to call Emily" the phone rang twice before Emily's voice could be heard from the receiving end. "Emily, hey it's Casey."

"Hey Case." her voice was barely heard.

"Emily what's the matter?"

"Um.."

"We have a major problem though, I…well Sam now knows something that shouldn't be known and I'm not sure how our relationship is going to be from here on out and-"

"Casey… I really don't feel like-"

"But Em this is a major crisis!"

"Casey!"

"yes…?" Casey's voice was meek, she had never heard Emily so…exasperated.

"I have to go." " But Em!…..Em?" the tone went dead and Casey contemplated calling back. "What is up with people hanging up on me today!"

Flopping on the bed, Casey stared up at her ceiling until her eyes started to drift close, she remembered when things weren't so complicated, when she was little, and her family was perfect, and there was no Derek….

"Derek…" she mumbled softly before falling into a much needed slumber.

* * *

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her, so you know too?"

"Yeah…I had a guess for awhile now."

"Well then you're lucky, cause I just found a picture and found out everything today."

"Wait Picture? There's a picture? Where is it, do you have it?"

"What? Yeah there's a picture of the two of them, and they definitely look happy, and no, why would I keep that picture Sam"

" I don't know…you're right I'm sorry, What are we going to do now?"

"Confront them?" the girl's voice broke through the silenced that formed after the question was asked from the blonde haired best friend of Derek.

"Emily…maybe that's not-" "What else do you have in mind?"

"I don't know…"

"Then it's settled, tomorrow by their lockers, ask Derek to meet by his locker at lunch, and I'll do the same for Casey."

"If ya sure…" " I'm sure." "Alright"

They both hung up the phone, that night neither of them fell to sleep in wonder if exposing them would be the best course of action.

* * *

Derek had languorously walked up the stairs as George walked down to the basement to get into bed with his lovely wife Nora. _Wife_, the thought played around in his head and paused when he connected it to none other than Casey. Her door was slightly a jarred, he peeked in and saw her laying there carelessly, her eyes shut closed, her body loose in a sleeping form.

He couldn't help but walk in and hover over her as he watched her serene face, the intake of air before every exhale she gave, a fluid motion, pattern, that could only be perfected by the Ms.perfection herself Casey McDonald. They were not on speaking terms…the memory of his abrupt phone call danced in his head.

"_Casey, I think you should come home now, you are making a mistake."_

" _How dare you call me and say such things while I'm out, with Sam nonetheless!" _

"_Casey, please stop fighting it! You want to be with me don't you!"_

" _No-No-No! Dammit!" _

"_Don't you dare say No Casey McDonald, you really need to check your words, because last time I recalled-"_

" _You know what I don't care! Okay you get it? I don't care! I'm with him and there's nothing you can-" _

"_What about the Kiss Casey."_

" _It was in the spur of the moment! It meant nothing!"_

"_You have GOT to be kidding me! Tell me how many times are you going to use that excuse before you accept that-"_

"_So what if I keep using that excuse! It's the truth!" _

"_BULLSHIT! YOU ARE A LIAR! AND YOU"RE SCARED!"_

"_GO TO HELL!" _

"_That's it…I had it Casey, we are NO longer on speaking terms. I want nothing to deal with you anymore."_

" _FINE! I don't want to speak to you anymore either!" _

"_Casey wait-"_

And she had hung up, of course he wasn't going to call her back. He told her they were no longer on speaking terms but…seeing her at the diner he couldn't reframe from talking to her, but immediately right after that it seemed that they were back to the whole no speaking thing. It was very much like the 'be nice clause' they had during the time D-Rock was created, his band, the be nice clause prohibited him from saying anything mean to Casey…which ultimately meant not speaking to her at all.

Looking down at her small frame, sleeping beauty right? Or snow white, which fairy tale was it again? Casey corrected him before but it escapes him once again. Nevertheless, He would chose sleeping beauty as the description for Casey at this particular moment, for it contained the two words that best described her right now.

They weren't on speaking terms…but, you don't need to speak to kiss…right?

**(AN: Fluff! Sort of. And I was listening to Read my mind by The Killers and was up to the part that goes " The good ole days, the honest man, a restless heart, the promise land. A subtle kiss that no one sees, a broken…and I couldn't help but see that it fit perfectly hehe…okay continuing sorry.)**

Leaning over Derek quickly allowed his lips to mellifluously touch Casey's slightly parted ones, she made no movement and so Derek ran his hands through her hair before he retreated out of the room slowly, taking one last longing look before entering his own room to come face to face with yet another restless night.

Unknowingly Casey slowly opened her eyes and traced the outline of her lips with her index finger, a single tear sliding down her left cheek. "Derek."

**AN: Okay it ended haha.

* * *

**

Upon reaching her locker, Casey didn't know how she survived the awkward morning at the breakfast table, she had to excuse herself abruptly to leave the presence that which was Derek.

"Hey Case." looking up she smiled at her friend. " Hey Em, what's up?"

"Ah, nothing, just have Pre-Calc today, and apparently there's another quiz, once again I didn't study, yay…" Casey chuckled at her friend's hopelessness and tried to give comfort.

"When do you have it?" the girl looked at her schedule, Casey wondered how she could not have her schedule memorized by now, Casey had it done by the second day of school.

Okay… maybe I am a geek, she unfortunately thought to herself. " Last period."

"Well that gives you enough time then, here" reaching into her bag she pulled out her notebook. " you can study my notes till then, you have study hall before then right?"

"Um…yeah, ya sure Case?" " Of course Em! Anything for my best friend" flashing a smile Casey began to walk away to her first period class.

Emily stood there sadden. " Hey Case."

Spinning around and almost bumping into someone who had to resist calling out klutzilla the girl questioned her friends call silently. "Do you…uh, think you can meet me by your locker at lunch, I can return the notes to you by then."

"Okay sure, you better hurry or we are going to be late" smiling once more she continued walking towards class. " Thanks Case…" Walking towards Art, Emily passed by Sam who had just finished talking to Derek. "Well?"

"It's on." the girl nodded and proceeded into the art room.

"Well, I'm here dude, if it's about last night…"

"As a matter of fact it is" Derek propped himself from leaning against the lockers to challenge Sam's remark, If you haven't noticed yet, Derek really likes to lean on things.

"Oh yeah?" Sam nodded simply

"Yeah, but there's more to it." "What do you mean?" Sam pointed behind Derek causing the said boy to turn and stop in place. " Casey." he choked out.

"Yup Casey." Sam's voice was a mere whisper to Derek as he watched Casey stand there, Emily right behind, mortified at the sight of Derek as well, and what seemed to be a sort of intervention.

"Casey I know this seems-" Emily's voice tried to reason but Casey was not having it. "Emily…you lied to me?"

"You lied to me!" the girl retorted fiercely before realizing the impact of her words and covering her mouth shut. " Em…I"

"Casey, you did confess to me last night and-" Sam started out but was interrupted.

"What! Casey you told Sam?" Derek moved closer to Casey and she backed up in reflex smashing into Emily in the process causing to knock the girl to the floor. Sam moved to help her up. "Em I'm so sor-" "Casey pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you, you told Sam? I mean when I received the phone call from him last night I didn't think-"

"Sam you are the one that called him!" Casey furiously swung her head in the direction of the boy she was silently cursing at the moment.

Of course, just the same with Derek, she never contemplated what was happening behind the scenes that made last night so eventful.

"Casey…you were a mess, I was just trying to help." "Right it was _real_ helpful making me ride back home with the one person I hated the most last night"

"Hate?" Derek spoke softly, disbelief at Casey's harsh words.

"Derek I.."

"Oh please Casey." Emily was now fully standing, as nice as she was, and as much as she cared for her friend and Derek she was tired of the lying. " I found the picture on Derek's desk."

Sam looked at Derek and Casey's faces, back and forth. _heh, didn't know I could feel time freeze twice in one lifetime._

"What…what picture?" Derek ineffectively tried to get out. "Derek, please." Emily walked up to Casey and intertwined their hands. " Casey, I know."

"…No." "Casey" Sam tried to ease but Casey furiously let go of Emily's hands and turned on Derek. " Do you see this Derek! Are you happy now! Here's the little test run, the _demonstration_ that you needed to see for yourself that it could never work!" Derek was speechless, the lashes Casey was dealing him were heartbreaking in it's entirely.

"People. WON'T. Accept us Derek! Get that through your damn skull and realize why I WON'T be with you!" running past the rigid boy she had just yelled at, she allowed the threatening tears to take their place falling down her face.

"Derek I'll try and speak to Casey…" Emily let out weakly

" Yeah man she just needs to calm down a little before-"

"Before what exactly? Before you two deal even greater damage and tell our parents?" Derek remarked maliciously.

"Derek…no that wasn't our intention we-"

"Oh but it is most definitely mine." the three whirled around to come face to face with none other than Paul, the counselor himself. Remarking on the 'telling their parents part' "Mr. Venturi, would you mind coming with me, you two try to finish up the lunch period in the cafeteria okay?" the two teenagers nodded and walked away.

"We need to have a talk."

"I have nothing to say."

"I'm sure your parents will have something to say though, maybe Casey too, we all know she always has something to say."

Derek's mind reeled, _Where did Casey run off too? And…what was Paul going to tell their parents?_

Sitting down in his office, Derek watched as Paul picked up his phone. Spontaneously placing his own hand on the phone stopping Paul's action he quickly responded. " Wait a moment."

"Yes Derek?" squirming just a little bit Derek decided to just go for it. " Can I find Casey first and maybe…we can have this parent…counselor meeting thing tomorrow?

Paul contemplated this for some time before nodding his head in agreement. " You have till tomorrow morning to resolve…these issues." By the tone of his voice Derek had a feeling Paul not only heard the loud commotion but what that commotion actually entailed.

"Thanks man." Quickly getting up and exiting the door, Derek begun the pursuit of finding Casey.

Leaning back in his chair throwing a piece of paper into the garbage can missing once again, Paul sighed. "In all my years…I have never come across this sort of thing."

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'm thinking at 70 reviews I'll update again, sorry for being a review whore and waiting on a review count to update, maybe if the reviews are just awesome, such as quality over quantity I'll update sooner than expected . love ya all!!!**


	8. Let's Runaway

**Heads up, about this Chapter, The thing is this chapter now connects with the very first chapter, the prologue which will eventually lead into the progress into ending the story 'pouts' But it's still some time away!**

**Okay A/N about the review thingy from last chapter,Which I must say I am impressed on how many reviews I recieved under an hour! yay me! but this was a reply I gave to Lavalampgirl and I thought I'd share with you all as a sort of Explanation/Apology.**

_**lol oh god im sorry man almost all my reviewers have been mentioning the 70 count 'sweatdrops' maybe i shouldn't have done that, actually it's for the reason you mentioned about getting those that dont review to review! haha**_

_**Everyone should voice there thoughts on what they are reading, even if it is a flame, and if they like the story they should review even more, because those reviews ( and im not just talking about myself hehe)inspire us to keep going and authors tend to feel like there is no point in posting their stories if they don't get reviews ne?**_

_**I mean i'd finish the story no matter what, but it just brings motivation and makes the author write better with that inspiration through the reviews lol, I think I'm going to use this reply as an AN for next chapter as a sort of apology and explanation :) :huggles: thanks for the review darling**_

**So, like sorry .; please forgive me:puppy dog pouts:**

**Any who POVs go as follow: General, Lizzie ( more of basically what was said in ch.1) Casey, and then Finally Derek. Got it? Okies. I'm sure even without this you would get it so just scroll past this love ya all!**

"_Yes Derek?" squirming just a little bit Derek decided to just go for it. " Can I find Casey first and maybe…we can have this parent…counselor meeting thing tomorrow?_

_Paul contemplated this for some time before nodding his head in agreement. " You have till tomorrow morning to resolve…these issues." By the tone of his voice Derek had a feeling Paul not only heard the loud commotion but what that commotion actually entailed._

"_Thanks man." Quickly getting up and exiting the door, Derek begun the pursuit of finding Casey._

_Leaning back in his chair throwing a piece of paper into the garbage can missing once again, Paul sighed. "In all my years…I have never come across this sort of thing."

* * *

_

Derek Venturi was now struggling to search through the halls of the broad school to find one Casey McDonald before the lunch bell rung. It was proving to be a failed mission until he heard some sobbing coming from the one and only infamous janitor's closet.

"Casey…?" he questioned softly to the inanimate door leading to the inside's of the janitor's closet, no such luck in response. "Hey door…you think you can tell me where a girl a little shorter than myself, brown luscious locks past her shoulders, reaching the small of her back, with piercing eyes when she is determined or furious…usually at me"

He chuckled at this and then from his previous disposition on making the description of Casey humorous seemed to now reminisce in wonder. "yet gorgeous when smiling showing her beaming ( **AN: sorry if I'm wrong, it might be blue**) autumn brown eyes, her figure…simply breathtaking yet even though it could be easily admired, her lips draw in the most attention for every time she speaks there is this magnetism that lures me towards them and I have to-" Derek's words faded out as soon as the door eased opened and Casey's form emerged from behind, her eyes puffy and red but a small smile playing on those previously mentioned lips.

"Casey" He moved slightly to grab hold of her shoulders, hesitant at first for fear that she would pull away, when she didn't he pulled her in for a fierce hug, plunging his head forcefully into the crook of her neck, she flinched but welcomed the invasion, in turn grasping his waist as she let her hands droopily lay there.

His hair somewhat of a mess and sweaty from the running, his lips moist he spoke into her flesh. " You hurt me Case."

"_People. WON'T. Accept us Derek! Get that through your damn skull and realize why I WON'T be with you!"_

"I know Derek…I know." her solemn reply came, reverberating through the halls. She moved one hand from his waist to seize the back of his head, allowing her fingers to travel through his hair, a sign of comfort. "Derek, they know, they are going to tell." her monotone voice spoke out.

Still lethargically enjoying the feel of Casey's body pressed against his own and her hands taking care of his now weaken form, he barely spoke out. " I don't think they are going to rat us out Case…Oooo that feels good." Casey pushed him away abruptly, a grin formed on her face. "Derek Venturi you lazy bastard" Derek laughed silently.

That laughing ceased when the bell signaling lunch ended. " We have something more important than Emily and Sam knowing to deal with."

Casey became alerted and urged Derek to continue silently, kids started to fill the hallways. " Paul knows."

"What?" shock took it's form on Casey's which once was calming face. "What do you mean he knows?"

"We have till tomorrow morning to fix this." Seeing the hopelessness cross Casey's features he was about to embrace her once again but when she visibly recoiled he remembered he was in the hallways belonging to the school, inhabitant by many students who knew of their relation.

"Why…what are we going to do" Casey choked out, not knowing what to do. As soon as Derek deemed it safe he started to walk past her but stopped when he stood parallel to her body horizontally. " It'll be alright Casey, if we can convince him everything is fine, then he wont meet with Dad and Nora" Glancing to his side to see Casey's reaction, he sighed when there was no change.

" It'll be alright because…I love you." It was as if a strong wind had swept the school, although there could have been no possible entrance for it to escape through. It hit Casey's hair as the words hit her soul, pistoning her head up in realization. Just as soon as he said it he had walked away, not awaiting her response, although there would be none to wait for as she closed her eyes in sadness.

Derek thought cutting school was in order.

Casey had other plans.

Paul.

* * *

The door closed announcing Casey's arrival from school, I had watched her emotionally barren face, something was definitely going on, I mean I know it has been discovered that Teens are weird, but I think this was way off the weird radar!

Derek had been home earlier because the time I got home he was upstairs playing loud music, Edwin gave me a look saying that's what his big brother does and it's best not to disturb him.

I called out to Casey and asked if she was alright, I had to ask twice for she didn't hear me the first time, she simply smiled and went into the kitchen. The phone rang then and Derek had come rushing down the stairs, the moment the receiving end talked his eyes visibly widen, his eyes darting across the room into the kitchen where my sister had entered moments ago.

"Alright Paul, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He hung up. More like slammed it down. Paul…Paul… isn't that Casey's counselor? He strode across the living room and into the kitchen, Casey soon after came out, Edwin and I watched in amazement at how they never really seem to pay mind to those around them. Edwin sighed and moved forward to my sister and now _brother, _Casey always mentioned our new relations with Derek in disgust, I never really thought it was such a bad thing, but to her it was as if life was over as she knew it.

"Will you two just kiss and make up already?" I tried to stop him…oh well maybe I should call a funeral home.

" Eww… Excuse me!" Huffing and crossing her arms into an immature position, in most cases just like her personality ,she glared at Edwin as he gulped.

" Edwin buddy…I'd watch what I say if I was you, or does a good ruffle of the hair and some extra memory refreshment is in order?" Oh it was obvious Edwin was going to be pummeled.

" Anything you say Bro, Ha-ha…I'm just going to uh…go up stairs and keep Lizzie occupied…yup…" The moron, I always seemed to be his shelter. He ran up to meet up with me and sighed saying that was a close one, we then got back to the task at hand and observed the teens that partook as the leading roles of our experiment, The reasons behind why "Teens sure are weird"

" Glad you feel victorious in scaring your own little brother half to death, You must be _real _proud"

" Hey who gave you permission to speak to me, If I remember correctly I made it _clear _that we are not on speaking terms." He turned around and I was almost sure I heard him sigh in resentment. " God do you know how much trouble you are going to put me through!" He whirled on her and for a moment I was scared for her, scared that Id see my beloved sister hurt.

She didn't move though, she held her head down, her hair cascading around her eyes, her shoulders were shaking, but for some reason I don't think it was out of fear. Where is Mom and Dad when you need them? Oh right… with Marty at a doctors appointment.

" I know…I'll fix it, I swear I didn't mean to…" she broke off and looked up, tears were on her eyes… something was not right here, Edwin must've been thinking the same thing for he moved to get up but I held him back and simply shook my head 'no'. His eyes questioned my actions, but I knew it was for the best that we just observe before ruining anything.

Being distracted by Edwin's sudden actions I turned to see a sight I thought I'd never witnessed.

When did he take her into his arms, when did he start to caress her hair?

When did Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald…

" I Love you Derek I'm so so sorry…"

" I know Case, I know"

Immediately I sprung up, shock flowing through my body, Edwin in turn emulated my moves and in a burst of speed we ran to our safe haven. The game's closet. Turning on the lights we looked at each other, each waiting for the other to come up with an explanation.

"I think we now know why Teens are weird Edwin."

* * *

I knew why Derek was mad, after he had said those undeniably truthful words that made me feel eternal bliss yet stung at the same time, I ran, I ran as fast as I could to Paul's room. Sweat rolling down my face, Paul didn't even seem shocked by my sudden appearance in his office.

"_Derek."_

I had let out weakly, and he just simply nodded in understanding, pointing to his chair offering me a seat. I had told him. Told him everything.

" _It started with a simple picture…and a kiss that didn't happen and then, oh gawd."_

I had blabbered for hours, he said it was going to be alright by the end of our session, he said he half expected it.

"_What? How is that even possible, everyone today has been saying they've known, I don't understand."_

"_Let's put it this way, as much as one tries to hide a truth that is so strong that could break those hiding it, that said truth will always become apparent even in the littlest of ways, and actions. Your constant bickering only hold as a sort of escape from not expressing your true feelings in public it was an alternate to being with one another affectionately in public. Seeing as you both deemed it was too risky." _At this I looked at him _" Maybe not consciously, but it was still made clear that nothing could go on, to still be able to be near one another, this hatred brew, this false sense of security. All in order to still have one another near you"_

" _How in the world would get all that from a few fights?" _Paul smiled in response.

I begged him not to tell my parents, and especially not Derek about what transpired in his office. He said he'd think about it and then released me. I guess he decided it was best to talk about it with our parents after all…damn him.

Now looking up at Derek, feeling immensely horrible I tried to rectify the situation with a few words. " I know…I'll fix it, I swear I didn't mean to…" tears were falling down my cheek at an excessive rate, My vision was so blurry, I didn't see him move towards me, his arms outstretched, my voice so caught I couldn't voice out my question as to what he was going to do. I didn't need to though as he softly pulled me into a loving embrace.

It was his turn to run his fingers through my hair as my face buried within his neck, my sobs slowing down. Softly, with still a few hiccups in between I came to realization that I never responded to his declaration of love, and it was about well damn time I did.

" I Love you Derek I'm so so sorry…" there, it was said, it may not have been as romantic as I would have hoped, with my eyes sure to develop wrinkles under them from all the crying done from between yesterday and today, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

" I know Case, I know" But Derek didn't seem to mind at all, and that's all that mattered.

Slowly letting me go he looked down at me a grin on his mischievous face. " So you DO love me."

I stared at him, at a time like this he is just boasting about finally winning me over? Derek will always be Derek it seems, no matter the situation. " Shut it Venturi or I might contemplate taking it back."

"Na-uh you can't take it back."

"Oh yes I can just watch me I take-" Pushing me abruptly causing me to the fall to the floor he laughed and said " No take backs." like a five year child would, he then opened his eyes and saw me sprawled on the floor, the glee in his eyes now filled with concern. " Oh Casey sorry! I didn't know you would fall" he bent down and reached for my hands to pull me up.

I would normally be upset for him causing me to fall, but…

"No Take backs? Honestly Derek, how old are you?"

He smiled slowly and then grinned " Old enough for you to be in love with me."

That's it. I slapped him and started to walk up the stairs, it was strange as I rounded the corner, besides hearing Derek follow my steps I saw Lizzie and Edwin come out of the Game's closet. " Uh…"

" A meeting." Lizzie interjected

"Right." I shrugged and walked into my room. Not soon after Derek rushed in and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I didn't mean to make her fall down honest. I guess I was just too…happy? Yeah happy. It's nice to say that I'm actually, all in all truly happy, all by three simple words voiced by some control freak. She finally said it. ' I love you' Of course I was going to make fun of her for it, I mean god it took her long enough.

She slapped me, not hard, when I teased her once again in response to mocking my actions about my age and maturity. I ran up right behind her, but I didn't forget to pay mind to the phone that was barely hung up properly, the phone I slammed down upon hearing that Paul spoke to Casey and will now want to have a meeting with our Parents tomorrow.

Casey. I sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind me, maybe a little to roughly.

"Edwin or Lizzie might have seen you enter here Derek."

"So? I come here to yell at you all the time."

" You…want to yell at me?" I looked at her dully, and she quickly responded. " I didn't know what to do, and I thought after the explanation he wouldn't pursue the thought of telling our parents."

"Yeah of course no teacher would want to tell the parents of an incestuous couple and their affairs. God Casey what were you thinking?" I sat on her bed, she moved from her chair that she used whenever she was working on her laptop to the bed next to me, and placed her hand over my own, …consciously? Maybe.

"We are NOT an incestuous couple, technically." she sighed and turned to me. "What are we going to do now?"

" He wants us all in, first thing in the morning, so there's no window of opportunity to beg for his silence."

"What do you think Mom and George are going to do when they hear about it?"

"Flip."

"Derek that doesn't help" she slapped my shoulder softly and I grabbed her hand within my own and kissed it softly and then, gently placing it against my cheek I turned to look at her.

"Let's run away." I said seriously. She stared back for a moment before laughing maniacally.

"Haha.. Oh god." freeing her hand from my grasp to wipe away tears of laughter she then placed it on her chest to steady her heart it seemed. " That was a good one." I didn't reply and let the silence kick in so as for her to realize the seriousness of my suggestion.

"Derek…no you can't be serious." She inched away from me and I responded quickly, I was not going to lose her again.

" Casey what do you think they are going to honestly do? They will probably separate us!" I moved to grab her hand but she slapped it away, hurt evident on my face she eased up and then stood up. " Derek, but…"

"Once they are told nothing is going to be the same. What do you think we should do?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes started to water once again and on reflex I got up and enveloped her in my arms, she leaned her head on my shoulder and let her hands rest on my chest.

I thought this was a parting, the final time I'd get to hold her, because for sure the sensible, rational Casey was going to say, let them find out and see what they are going to do.

I was surely not expecting the words that came out of her mouth next.

"Be ready and packed in 10 minutes."

**There ya have it! Haha I know a horrible cliffhanger, I am sorry but I love you all! really!**


	9. Together but where?

**Hehe…sorry for the late update. No reason to bother with an excuse. But I will say Aye Sea Turtles motivated me to put up this chapter faster than intended so thanks.**

**And thanks to all the usually wonderful reviews )**

**Disclaimer: They would be married by now.**

"_Let's run away." I said seriously. She stared back for a moment before laughing maniacally._

"_Haha.. Oh god." freeing her hand from my grasp to wipe away tears of laughter she then placed it on her chest to steady her heart it seemed. " That was a good one." I didn't reply and let the silence kick in so as for her to realize the seriousness of my suggestion._

"_Derek…no you can't be serious." She inched away from me and I responded quickly, I was not going to lose her again._

" _Casey what do you think they are going to honestly do? They will probably separate us!" I moved to grab her hand but she slapped it away, hurt evident on my face she eased up and then stood up. " Derek, but…"_

"_Once they are told nothing is going to be the same. What do you think we should do?"_

_She turned to look at me, her eyes started to water once again and on reflex I got up and enveloped her in my arms, she leaned her head on my shoulder and let her hands rest on my chest. _

_I thought this was a parting, the final time I'd get to hold her, because for sure the sensible, rational Casey was going to say, let them find out and see what they are going to do._

_I was surely not expecting the words that came out of her mouth next._

"_Be ready and packed in 10 minutes."

* * *

_

" Hey Nora.. Did you just get a feeling that something bad just happened?" George turned to look at his loving wife with concern.

" No.. I don't this so."

" Daddy Daddy I wanna see Smerek and Casey!" George simply gave a somber smile. _Oh no. _

The doctor had come and gone fast enough, giving Marty a lollipop for great cooperation during the check-up, she was doing perfectly fine, just looking at her was enough to tell. Still I wanted to ask her just to make sure, She beamed a beautiful smile towards me as if to answer my thoughts.

Good now only two kids left to worry about. Hurrying Nora and Marty I got into the car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow back to the house.

"George, darling what's the matter? You should slow down…"

"Go faster Daddy Faster! Weeee!!" Marty started to bounce up and down in the back seat distracting me only for a moment's notice, my attention bring brought back to Nora's concern face and the road when the light turned red.

"What do you mean Hun?"

A simple look from Nora can say oh so much, I know better than to try and play stupid with her. I sighed and gripped the wheel a little tightly before relaxing. " I don't know, I just want to get back to the house as soon as possible."

"Why? Derek and Casey should be home and watching over Edwin and Lizzie-" " Hah, I say Edwin and Lizzie do more watching over them instead." Nora looked over at me amused.

" Hmm maybe" she sighed lightly and then motioned for me to move, which made me realize the light was once again green. " Well anyways, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, is there something bothering you from work? Any clients get out of hand? When's your next case..?"

" No no, work is perfectly fine, quite relaxing actually. At least compared to how the household been recently."

" Hey, I think we've come a long way…the kids are getting a long a lot better now."

"Where you present in the house yesterday?"

"Yes…" she moved her face downwards a little obviously acknowledging defeat.

" Point made" I pulled up into the driveway and got out to open the door for her, she smiled a thanks and went to go get Marty from the backseat. " Daddy I want purple cupcakes!"

"Now honey we need to have a nutritious dinner before any Desert remember?" I stood back and watched how Nora dealt with my little angel, it always brought warmth to my heart. Ever since Abbey left…things had been hard, Marty had no womanly figure to look up to, to learn from, before I knew it she had become just like the guys, an angel…hidden amongst the infested territory of devious demons.

Maybe that was a bit too distract.

"George."

"Hmm?" Nora was now raising her hand in front of my face calling for my attention. " Maybe you ought to rest up as I start dinner."

"That sounds really nice, here give me." I motioned to pick up Marty and Nora allowed me and we entered the house together.

To come face to face with a sadden pair of kids.

I closed my eyes.

"_Derek"_

"_Yup."_

"_You're grounded."_

"_I figured." He started to push pass his father, but George grabbed his arm forcefully, but not too hard. "What's really going on here."_

"_What are you talking about" the teenage boy gave a nonchalant response and shrugged his shoulders while moving to lean against the hood of the car, his hands within each pocket of his jeans._

"_Emily ran out of this house crying." Derek visibly stiffened at this. _

"_Casey was crying earlier when she entered the house after Nora called for her." Derek turned to his father's face and searched his eyes._

"_And then…" George moved closer to stand in front of Derek's now slumped form consisting of his face and shoulders drooping down, finding the driveway immensely interesting._

"_Casey just happened to forget her date with Sam and took a surprisingly long time to answer her mother's calls when he finally arrived…."_

"Derek and Casey…" My eyes fluttered open. Edwin was shifting uncomfortably as Lizzie was trying to begin a sentence, I set Marty down gently. " Where's Smerek…?"

"Kids what's going on?" Nora's voice laced over with worry.

"They…they are not here."

"_Dad…what are you getting at."_

"_Finally, you come home with Casey, after rushing out of the house."_

"_Okay dude, Dad, I know you are a lawyer and like to draw out the convo, but seriously, I'm tired, and it's a school night remember?" Getting off the car Derek started to walk towards the entrance to the house, what he deemed as his Sanctuary._

"_I find it funny how you haven't been to Sam's house for over two weeks."_

"What do you mean they are not here! They know better than to leave you two alone, Tell me where did they go!" Nora frantically walked up to Lizzie and bent down to reach her eye level, I eyed Edwin and he forced his eyes to stare at the ground.

"They didn't tell us." Nora snapped her head up to the direction of the voice, that belonging to Edwin, my precious son, I never really had to worry about him. He was sticking up for his brother, surely he noticed he could've called us at the first sign. I was proud of him. I was proud of _him_ too. I know what he did.

_Derek froze, and dared not turn around to face his father who was hitting very close to home base. " Derek, son, is there something you wish to tell me?" Derek shook his head and continued to walk away. "Stop." He stopped. "Turn" he did as he was told, and then George hugged his son._

"Nora." Shaking a little she stood up and grasped my shoulder " Oh George, I hope it's nothing serious…Maybe they went over to the Davis' house, let me call." She rushed towards the phone and I strode to match her steps, quickly placing my hand on top of hers.

"G-George…?" I shook my head. "Do you know where they are?"

"No." " Well why are you acting like nothing is wrong!"

"I don't know where they are, but I know where they are not, and why they are not here."

She stood silent, I ushered the kids to go up stairs, to watch over Marty and do whatever homework they could and that I would call them down for dinner. As if my day wasn't tiring enough.

Nora had proceeded to call the Davis's residence, as expected she heard a 'No' for a response to asking if the whereabouts of her children were residing in their home.

" Oh my god, I should call the police." " Nonsense."

"George, Dammit, tell me what you know right this instant!" she sat down forcefully on the couch I calmly sat down next to her and took her hands in mine, a gesture of comfort, which held no effect.

" I think they ran away."

"What! Why-" I placed a finger up to shush her for a moment, the question need not be asked for the explanation was within my next response.

"Together." Her body stiffened, and her eyes grew wide, I expect from realization over what I had just said, more so assumed. I wasn't expecting that response…oh wait. There we go.

Nora fainted.

* * *

I packed as fast as I could, I told Derek to be ready in 10 minutes, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Am I really doing this? Am I really going to runaway with Derek…?

Mom…Lizzie, what am I thinking?

There's no way we'd survive, We have no jobs, and then there's school, and we don't have any place to keep shelter at, maybe Derek is rethinking this just as much as I am. Throwing my bad on the ground I swiftly ran over to Derek's room, his door was open so I decided to peek in before barging my way through. There he was…

Packing. Not even hesitating, where did he find so many duffle bags? I can barely find one, and I'm the one that moved into this house! He's not even stopping to…reconsider.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, my confused eyes searching the room, his room was such a mess. He's such a pig… such a wonderful, loving, _gorgeous_- "Casey?"

"Oh." " Oh? Shouldn't you be packing? We don't have much time." He looked at his watch for emphasis. " Derek…"

Slowly he let lose the article of clothing that was previously gripped in his hand, he slowly moved towards me, his expression in utter shock, and well…understanding.

"You can't be serious."

" _You_ can't be serious!" I outstretched my arms " Look at us! We can't possibly do this and get away with it, all we'll end up doing is hurting the family and ourselves even more." I darted my eyes to the corner of his room when his eyes pierced through mine. " It was a stupid idea." I mumbled inaudibly.

But I guess he heard me.

"You agreed to it! If it was so stupid _Casey!_ Then why did you lead me to believe that you were going to go through with it?" He closed the space between us and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me towards him, I thought he was going to hurt me.

Instead he embraced me, placing his head on top of mine, burying his face into my messy hair, I wonder if it smelt nice…I don't remember the last time I washed it. The stress is getting to me, I can smell is cologne now, well of course I would, I mean damn he shoved my nose right into the crook of his neck. Ow…

"Please Casey…"

" It won't work…" I heard myself let out. Why…Why do I have such mix emotions, It won't work I know it! But I so goddamn want it to. That's the truth, I want to be with Derek, there's no if's and's or but's to it.

He hadn't let go of me yet, but he did sigh. " We don't have much time…they are going to be back from the doctor's any minute now."

There was a long pause, I guess for dramatic effect on his behalf.

What a drama queen.

" It's now or never Case."

I shifted quickly to look up at him, at the same time he looked down at me, his eyes with such determination, I knew if I didn't do this…I would somehow regret it. Regret it not like how I regret not adding an extra page on a history report, but regret it as in life altering regret. Yeah it would be _that_ bad.

I made no response but simply moved back, I smiled sadly before turning to exit his room and enter my room again.

"Hello room…." I could feel his presences behind me, obviously waiting for my decision, when I make it this time, there's no going back. " I won't be seeing you for a long time. Don't get turned into a home made gym while I'm gone okay?"

I can imagine his smile as he turns to leave and continue packing, I decided to do the same.

* * *

I knocked on her door, she emerged seconds later, bags in hand, I offered to take the heaviest one but she refused, so naturally I pulled it from her, she fell of course. She has a habit of falling.

Oh boy was she pissed. I looked down at her smugly. Liking the view. I hovered over her before placing a quick kiss on her forehead, she gasped a little, I like that response.

I grinned in triumph as I moved to go down the stairs her bag in my hand as I slumped it over my shoulder. I still had dad's car keys. _Oh yeah…_ another smile was brought to my lips but only soon to be faded as I came across the meddling twosome.

"Hey watch it pipsqueak." Edwin didn't move. Lizzie started to walk past me, I'm guessing to go find the trailing Casey. " Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Derek."

"What." I moved to lean on my right leg, the bags were starting to feel heavy on my shoulders.

"You're not suppose to go out and leave us alone, Dad and Nora said no going out today."

"You know me Ed, I like to live a little _dangerously"_

"A little too dangerously." Lizzie voiced from behind me Casey following, she moved to the door and set her bags down, eyeing me in worry.

We have come to far to stop now. I turn to Edwin. I'm sorry buddy.

"Move."

"Why do you both have bags."

"Hey Ed, remember that gift I bought with the money I er…borrowed from you, that I _swear_ I was going to pay you back?" He didn't respond but I continued anyways " Yeah you can have it, why don't you go up and get it!" I moved to leave but he ran in front of me, a look of defiance sketched on his face.

That's my brother. I'm so proud.

"Lizzie…why don't you help Edwin look for that gift, we all know Derek's a slob, so it might be hard, and speaking of messy rooms…" She paused for a moment I turned to look at her, it look like she was trying to come up with a lie. Did my coaching do _nothing_ for her? She really is a terrible liar.

"Why don't we all pitch in to clean the house! I'm sure George and Mom would be happy to see such a clean house when they come home." I chuckled inside, she was cute when she was flustered and not in control.

My little control freak. I went into thinking mode right then and there. Casey is now, mine. Can I say…yay?

"Casey…this isn't right, we, we've been watching you two for awhile now."

"What!" We screamed in unison. This cannot be good.

Edwin continued on Lizzie's behalf…well not for long. " We were doing this study and-" "Edwin that doesn't matter." Edwin pouted after Lizzie scolded him, I glanced at them curiously. Reminds me of a younger version of two people I knew.

Hmm…who were they again?

"The point is, We know that you two have been…well, you know, you said that you loved each other." She cringed at the word love and Edwin mouthed an "ew"

I laughed. Oh this is not good. Casey sputtered out that it was a sibling love, that we are finally on good terms. I, once again, laughed. I walked up to Casey, seeing as Edwin was now standing by Lizzie at the edge of the staircase. I placed the bags down next to her own, I need to finish this now, we don't have much time left.

"Man those bags were heavy.." All eyes were on me, Good I like it that way.

" Okay look, ignore everything Casey just said, she's well…let's face it she's not so bright-"

"DEREK!" she slapped me once again, I looked at her and mouthed an "Ow" and then smiled, taking her hand in mine. " Not so bright _in these situations, _Geez let me finish for once." Our intertwined hands rested by our sides, I saw Lizzie and Edwin watching, wide eyed, shocked. I took this as the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah about that love." They looked up at me. " You'll understand when you're older, see ya!" I tried to make a run for it but Casey gripped my hand causing me to kneel in pain.

" Where do you get this strength from!!!" she huffed and turned to our younger siblings.

"Edwin, Lizzie. Derek and I love each other. We need to go somewhere to…figure some 'grown-up' things, I'm so sorry…" she turned to face Lizzie directly. " Hopefully you wont be too mad and forgive me?"

Lizzie half smiled and nodded. " Yeah Ed, don't say a word about seeing us leave, we may be back sooner than you know it, so don't worry kay kiddo?" He looked down sadly. " What am I talking about, you're not a kid anymore, you're going to have to be the man of the house till I get back alright? Don't let me down, you take care of the girls." I gestured to Lizzie and the thought of Marty. He nodded vigorously and puffed out his chest.

"And by that I mean in more ways than one." I winked at the innuendo, Casey shouted my name to reprimand me…once again, and Lizzie smacked Edwin's chest, in return he smiled sheepishly to her muttering sorry.

"Okay we have to go, like now." Casey picked up her stuff and exited the house, as I was about to leave Edwin's voice called out. " Where will you be staying at?"

Shit.

**Hehe well there you have it viola! Did everyone see the new Life with Derek episode:squeals: I was soooo happy at first!! And at the moment when Derek was talking to Edwin I was all " Omg pleasssee say that the feelings you are starting to have are for Casey!!!"**

**Of course, that wasn't to happen, but Oh My God! Sucha great episode! I hoped that they would've hugged if Derek wasn't such a baby lol, hehehe Dasey forever! Tell me you guys felt the same!**

**Okay, as a side note, I'm actually going to be starting a new Life With Derek fic, Dasey of course, it might be short, like ranging in the one-shot two-shot maybe three shot district lol, depending on how it comes out and reviewers' reactions. Also it's going to be dedicated to CASEYandDEREK cause she's just the most awesome person in the world, and I owe her a dedication. Oh and pcdarkrose is awesome too, heck all of you are wonderful!! I love you all so much, and I mean it:hugs n' kisses:**


	10. So we've runaway, now what?

**Wow, It sure has been awhile eh? Haha Sorry! Please forgive me really, life's been hectic and I ventured on a few other stories as well as one shots ( one of them including a four part AU Dasey story) and well decided to take a break from this, but here I am and back with a vengeance! Or something like that.**

**Thanks to all whom reviewed really, it means a lot to me to know that you've read my story thus far, ForbiddenEmotion I love you girl haha you are truly hilarious, any or all whom read this be sure to check her and her story _Stay Beautiful_ out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for surprisingly the cute pink hat Casey wore on Freaky Friday ( I think that was the episode name) :P

* * *

**

"_Let's run away." _

My breathing is becoming normal again.

"_Derek…no you can't be serious." _

I look over with a smile, a simple smile, a sad smile.

"_Be ready and packed in 10 minutes."_

We're driving, to where? We really don't know. This…is… _so_ not like me. I close my eyes, exhaustion, fear... or more so concern for the future overriding my need to be awake and alert. He looks back at me, a smile of his own, masked emotions with reassurance and steadiness, he's telling me it's okay, that it w_ill_ be _okay._

I trust him.

I trust him…

I…

" _Don't Go." _

I…

" _It's now or never Case."_

Hell I _love _him

* * *

She sleeps with such a tormented face, I _hate_ it. I don't know what made me suggest we run away, but as soon as I said it I knew I didn't want to take it back, for if I did then…

" _Casey, something's happened." Derek had commented, his voice laced with gravity_

"_Yes…" she answered, meaning something totally different._

I smirk.

My hands fall upon hers on her lap, her face eases up a bit, her brows no longer scrunched together in fret, her jaw line once tense, now in comfort.

I smile.

A simple smile.

A sad smile…I _love _her.

The motel's just a left turn away.

* * *

The car pulled up to a somewhat decent motel, neither raggedy nor luxurious, once parked in a secure area the driver inside softly shook his shotgun seatmate to wake, upon doing so he with a small smile gracing his lips, grabbed the car keys and hurried on over to the other side of the door, the one belonging to Casey. He opened it with ease and awaited her to gather her small bag and flip her legs to the opening, granting them and her body air.

"Why thank you Mr. Venturi." she said slyly, allowing the smallest fraction of a smile to show. He bowed in return to her comment and with a simple 'Madame' took her luggage as his own and with his free hand helped her out of the car completely. This earned Casey a chuckle.

"My, My you've become quite the Romeo in the last couple of hours."

"I thought you'd like it" He retorted smartly, teasingly. She laughed wholeheartedly slapping his chest playfully when he, somewhere amongst the conversation drew her to his chest by placing a hand around her waist.

They stood there for a little while, Casey allowed her face to mold into Derek's chest as he, gently as to not ruin it, dropped Casey's purse to the ground in order to get a better hold of her. Wrapping his arms around her petite frame he let his head take comfort on the top of hers' and they both wished they didn't have to move, even if the position was somewhat uncomfortable.

"We should go check the prices for the night."

"Such a mood killer I _swear_" She glared and wiggled out of his arms earning her a good sigh from her poorer half. Yes Casey McDonald was the better half in this relationship, it was _self_ proclaimed, but no matter, it was known nonetheless, she wouldn't accept any less.

Tiredly she trudged across the lot to the rental office for the line of houses.

Derek scrimmaged through the car to check for all the essentials and then upon locking everything securely followed Casey's footsteps and stood beside her as she seemed to be tapping the front desk bell impatiently awaiting what seemed to be no attendant to come.

Derek smiled and placed his hand leisurely upon hers to stop the incessant tapping, she looked up hotly, infuriated, for we know that to be the demeanor of Casey in a 'crisis' situation, but by a look from Derek, she calmed.

_Man he had a way with words_ she mentally noted and then laughed silently to herself.

"You…rang?" A gruff looking man appeared from the back room, he stared Casey down as if he was about to bite her head off.

Casey fidgeted but tried sputtering out words anyways. "Um, yes, I-We-"

"Cost for a room my good man?"

The man drew his attention to the new voice and his manner changed to one of not quite aloof but indifferent. "Depends, just staying for a night, or day time as well?" he gave a knowing wink.

Casey and Derek exchanged glances.

"How long will the night be considered for?"

" 3 am"

Casey sighed and then responded " Day too."

"60 bucks" "What?!"

"She means…we'll take it, as long as there is a good hygienic bathroom?"

"Of course." the man drawled. Casey watched Derek in shock, not only for interrupting her outburst and appeasing the intolerable man, but for knowing the word _hygienic_. Man they really _were _rubbing off one another.

"We'll take it" she regrettably said due to Derek's silent inquiry.

"Awesome" his voice was laced with sarcasm and Derek, as well as Casey but in a less harsh form, wanted to punch the living crap out of him. Grabbing the keys the duo walked back to the car's trunk to remove the luggage containing their clothes and hygienic utensils.

"We didn't even ask about what type of room we wanted."

"Relax Case, I'm sure he gave us a double bed or maybe even a _honeymoon _suite" he started to laugh while she stiffened, the thought had…disturbed her? No…not that. Then what?

"Case-Casey!" He shook her softly to bring her back from la-la land and asked what was wrong. "Oh, no, I um…I'm really tired, didn't mean to doze off but the past day's events have been tiring."

"Yeah…I know."

"Come on." She gently intertwined their arms and lead him to their room _241_. "Let's get some rest."

* * *

The current time was 10:53 pm. The two teens were still up, why? Maybe because the day's events refused to leave them. They've had their cell phones off for quite some time for obvious reasons and they were currently sporting their bedtime clothes.

The lazier of the _siblings_ was relaxing on their double bed watching some show about hockey highlights, seeing as he missed the actual game as the other was tidying up her appearance and their room.

"Derek…do you think these soaps are actually sanitized?" she poked at the tightly wrapped green covering for the many soap bars in front of her, disgust spreading across her beautiful features.

"They are wrapped aren't they?" he drawled out, half interested.

"Yeah…"

"Then their clean Casey."

"But what if-"

"Clean."

"Yeah but-"

"Clean!!"

"Humph…" gathering all the soap bars she could in her hand she threw it in the nearby wastebasket and proceeded to take out her own soaps from her bag. With a smile she was finally content with sterilizing the motel bathroom.

Upon emerging from the bathroom she bumped into Derek, whom grabbed her shoulders to hold her steady and surely not fall, since that is after all klutzilla's favorite move. " You threw them out didn't you." he blatantly asked.

She shook her head and then from a look by the all knowing Derek gave out a meek nod. He laughed at her innocent actions and gathered her into his arms and started to kiss her, she readily complied.

Stepping backwards carefully, while still holding onto Casey he finally came into contact with the bed's hinges through his calves and successfully plopped onto the bed with Casey fumbling on top giggling in between kisses at his reckless movements.

He started to glide his hands across her back, circling the fabric every now and then as he mainly concentrated on breaking contact for raspy breaths and then plunging right back in for another round. Casey being on top, was successfully straddling him, unintentional of course but in response to the current situation and continued to kiss him back just as forcefully.

The heated kisses soon died down a bit when Casey slowly came to finish as she murmured against his lips that she loved him. Derek eyes which were closed at first, due to the ferocity of the kisses, opened wide and upon hearing the declaration of love ( that he could _never _get tired of hearing) earnestly kissed back managing 'I love you' in between the action whenever he could.

Slowly he gingerly placed his forehead against her, having to lean up a little bit to do so, and she met him half way. Lips were still antagonizingly close and Derek had to do whatever he could to not just take her right there. This was not the time and place to experience such a…pleasure, a _honor_ really, to be each other's first.

Knowing that Derek was fighting back an obvious urge to become one with her, level headed Casey came back, no more insanely passion ridden, just head over the heels in love, and rolled off of him so as to crawl to the top of the bed and under the covers. Derek mimicked her actions but with a sigh in between and upon turning off the table light settled under the covers as well.

"This is our first time sleeping together…Um I-mean-yanno-the-the-in the same bed and all. Heh." she spluttered out hopelessly. Derek let out a good natured chuckled and shifted within the bed, Casey had no idea what he was doing as she tried to strain her eyes in the dark to get a better view but her unvoiced question was soon answered as he gently, ever so slowly placed his head on her chest wrapping his left hand about her waist, or as far as it could go to her laying position.

She gasped slightly, her breath hitching and chest raising due to the intake of sharp air, he _liked_ that motion he allowed himself to muse. Eventually after not moving, and no struggle or discomfort on Casey's part, Derek allowed himself to fully rest on her barely exposed breasts and soon fall into a peaceful slumber. For the first time in many months.

Tenderly placing her hands upon his back and disheveled hair, she soon followed.

* * *

It was early, _too_ early if you ask me. But Ms. Perfect, whom don't get me wrong I love with all my heart but sometimes I just wanna…

_A vision of Derek strangling Casey is shown here _

Anyways. Haha, no seriously, she woke me up! There I was laying comfortably on her chest, hearing her soothing breathing, which may I add I am so thankful she really does not snore, and _bam!_ She shakes me, _screams_ out my name and then rolls me over to get up.

What could be so important to do this to me at 5:30 in the morning?!

Oh… you know… the usual daily ritual. Use the bathroom, including a shower, which... I had half the mind to just go in there, clean the _already_ cleaned one real roomed room, and then call information to see if there was any place close by for breakfast.

Now you'd think by running away, on a weekday, during school season, you'd get the perk of waking up as late as you want, but no, no not for me. Not with Casey around.

I sigh and shift the covers to get up 'cause we all know she's going to nag at me until I do.

And you see just for that I decide to plop back down on the bed. You may be thinking I want a death wish, but I assure you it's far from it. The reason I did just that was because well…

* * *

I admit I really did have the _best_ night's sleep in over a month last night, with Derek nonetheless, who would've thought? Well…I guess somewhere down the line I did or else I wouldn't be here with him.

Shut up. Don't judge me.

I had to get up, call me a compulsive organized freak but I needed to do my daily ritual and I wanted to be ready to have a healthy breakfast and then make following plans…the situation we've gotten ourselves into is drastic and I feel like I'm the only one that thinks about it. I mean look at him!

Oh _look_ at him…Gawd he's peaceful when he sleeps, fragile even, I was mesmerized by his sleeping form last night as I played with his hair, even upon waking up…just like now I just want to tangle my hands in them and soothingly- wait, why is he asleep! I just woke him up!

I kick the bed and point my finger at his slowly, somewhat teasingly waking form. "Derek get out of bed this instant! We have _things_ to do!"

* * *

It came out more like "Derek Blah Blah Blah" But the point is, the reason I deliberately piss her off is obvious isn't it? She's so damn _cute_ when she's mad, her cheeks puff up, her eyes flare up…satanic really, but cute to me nonetheless, and well…Damn I just love it! Once a prankster always a prankster, or annoying brother, whatever, it goes for both.

Plus her nagging me seems oddly…_right_. Seeing her point that finger at me as she speaks gibberish, obviously knowing I'm not listening but continuing her rant nonetheless just seems _right_. As if I could…and most likely would, live with it forever.

Sappy again, Dammit! What the hell has gotten into me. It's _her_ fault. I should glare at her…yeah I think I'll do that.

* * *

So it's more than obvious he's not listening, but I'll be damned if I stop for that! I will be heard! Who does he think he is believing he could get away with such misconduct!

Oh right. Derek Venturi.

Bastard.

"Derek…are you even listening to me?" Of course not, duh?

"Derek we have to talk about this situation seriously! What about money resources, we definitely can't stay here forever, we don't have jobs, WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL! Oh my god. What was I thinking! Derek-" Why is he glaring at me? Is he having an inner monologue again? Geez what a weirdo, I mean honestly who has an inner monologue…

Okay this conversation never happened.

"Der-rek!"

"What…"

"School…money, boarding! Does ANY of these things concern you?"

"No…not really."

"What-what-what!"

"I said-"

"DEREK!"

"….." the boy simply stared at the girl as the girl stared at the boy, each one knowing the gravity of the situation and deciding to go about it in a completely different manner, thus causing a clash of sorts.

"…Hockey."

"Crap!"

"There we go." "What are we going to do What are we going to go?"

"Worried much?" He merely glared at her response. "Listen _Der_ we need to…acquire a fixed income that would sustain boarding, food…and oh my god whom am I kidding our lives are ruin! We need to go back, I need to go to school! Maybe Mom and George won't be too mad, we can just say we wanted to consolidate our differences."

"Casey…first of all, No, we'll be _fine_, I have it all worked out." Derek shuffled off the bed a slung an arm over Casey's shoulder, silently begging for her to come into his welcoming form.

"Secondly what does con-sol-idate mean?" Casey did not comply, and instead shoved his arm off. " Do you think this is funny?! Do you think it's a joke! Derek we are in a motel for crying out loud! We have no jobs, we need to go to school, I only have my allowance money to keep us living and breathing comfortably for…like TWO days! God knows you have no money always stealing from Edwin…"

"And you."

"DEREK!"

"Alright alright!" He placed his hands in the air for defense. "I told you I have it covered."

"Oh yeah, how?" she skeptically scoffed.

"Thanks for the trust _Sis"_ He huffed and then resumed his position next to Casey but this time not so close.

" Grandma."

"Huh?"

" On my mother's side…we aren't _that_ close. But she lives nearby…haven't seen her in awhile but, I'm sure she'll help us out."

"Are you sure Derek?"

"Casey, remember who you're talking to, I'm always sure." She smiled briefly and then hung her head, trudging to the warmth emitted from Derek's form and then slouched lazily against it. "So we've runaway…now what?"

Derek looked down at her seriously and lined his vision out the window with no real interest.

" I don't know…" he let out hesitantly. "live?"

**WOOT! No way you guys can be mad at me now eh! That chapter was LONG! Kinda... My hands hurt lol, but yeah I hope you all enjoyed, I wanted to just give a Casey and Derek centered chapter and what better than to place it here when they had the time alone. Sorry for all those whom were looking for yanno :blush: sex. Maybe later eh? don't know how long I'll be having this story go, but it depends on YOUR reviews, so don't be lazy and review like mad! MUAH!**


	11. Love

**Hi Ho! Yeah well I didn't get many reviews for last chapter but Oh well, I'm not going to stop posting new chapters just because of it, hope all enjoys this new update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Stop asking :P.**

**P.s Love ya Han Han a.k.a ForbiddenEmotion hehe and HolyCrossBaby, Catdogg,Bakaheartsanime, xSimplyxMagicalx,MHxxPaperDoll, Soul Mates DC, sballLuvr5 a.k.a Krist, you are are so nice! hehe, and last but not least Ghost Writer.**

**You guys made me really happy with your reviews thank you for sticking with the story thus far.

* * *

**

"_Kids what's going on?" Nora's voice laced over with worry._

"_They…they are not here."_

My kids were gone, my precious daughter was now missing.

"_What do you mean they are not here! They know better to not leave you two alone, Tell me where did they go!" _

Just this morning I had seen my lovely daughter getting ready for school, sure she seemed…preoccupied but-but…oh dear lord, had I really lost touch with my daughter? Had Casey and I really lost our bond through communication? I thought it was simply something relative to that time she had the bet with Derek and had to dress all punk…wait…Derek…_Derek. _

"_They didn't tell us." _

…"_G-George…?" "Do you know where they are?"_

"_I don't know where they are, but I know where they are not, and why they are not here." _

Derek. He was to blame…he, he-Casey would never ever dream of committing such a drastic act! For George to assume that…that-that…

"_George, Dammit, tell me what you know right this instant!" _

" _I think they ran away."_

"_What! Why-" _

"_Together." _

Together. Together! How could two teenage kids who are now SIBLINGS! Think of running away together…not my Casey, not my Casey! She just wouldn't-couldn't! Possibly no way in any form be able to…

I had awaken on the couch, I had fainted upon the…unsettling news. George was there caressing my hand tenderly, I saw the worry in his eyes, what was he worried for? Me or the fact that our kids just ran off together?

"No-ra…" concern laced his voice, breaking it in two. I gently stood up and he steadied my shoulders with his two hands. " George." I didn't know what to say. My Casey, why?

"Nora…I've spoke to the kids, they are upstairs playing Scrabble, we had a fight in the games closet, Heh…" I looked at him sternly to notify him to get to the point of our conversation that I wanted to hear. "Right, yes, well…we technically can't report them missing until 24 hours…and Nora I…just don't think-"

"That's it George! You don't think! What if they could have been mugged! Or walked into a situation at the wrong time or the wrong place! Where will they sleep?! How will they eat? What money do they have, what about school! How long will they be gone? How do you know they really went together, what if something just happened to them, maybe someone kidnapped-" "Nora!"

He shook me gently snapping me out of my rant. I turned to him, tears whelming up and with a sob of his name I threw myself upon him yearning for his comforting hugs.

I can't always be understanding, I can't always be strong, I can't always cooperate or know what to do or say next, I'm just a woman, a mother no less, in a still fairly new family, with now even more obstacles being thrown at me.

What am I honestly suppose to do what am I- "Nora…I promise you it'll be okay, I…had a talk with Derek, and even though he didn't come right out and tell me…I think Derek loves Casey."

"What!" I pulled back startled. "Calm down." " But they always bicker and fight they couldn't possibly…"

"If I was to guess properly and based on the current situation… I'd say Casey felt the same way." I turned to look at him, my previous line of sight the wooden floor. I was…I don't know. My baby, in love with Derek? How could I not see? I thought they hated…Casey…

"I think they felt that they couldn't tell us."

"So they decided to run away?! That's just plain stupid George!"

"Kids can be stupid sometimes Nora…but honestly…would we have had accepted?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled me into a light hug and rested his chin on my shoulder, caressing a few strands of my short messy hair behind my ear before speaking softly into that said body part. " If they had, instead of running away indeed stay home, and awaited us to come home to tell us of their feelings, would we Nora, as their parent's, have accepted?"

His grave words shook me, and I sobbed silently.

I don't know, I honestly didn't know.

* * *

Lizzie and I were upstairs watching Marty and playing Scrabble, Man I really suck at this game…Nora and George can be really loud _especially _Nora, she keeps practically biting my dad's head off! Geez! Woman, you can never- " Edwin!" 

"What!"

"It's your go, and you better make a good word this time, not DOG or GUM"

"Hey I think Gum was a very good use of the letters I had, you try working with G and U."

"Whatever."

I was watching as the letters I held on my end of the board made no sense at all, and I was getting really bored, Marty was on the floor drawing some random picture and Lizzie was tapping her fingers. KLVREOP. What in the world am I suppose to be able to spell with that?!

"Edwin…?"

I look still pondering on my next move, I wanna win. "yea?" I say absentmindedly.

"Remember all of our observation and tests and studies?"

"un-huh" Maybe I can make Leopard …wait no I have no A or D. Damn! Maybe I'll find it on the board…GUM sure doesn't come in handy right now.

"_Edwin" _The kid's starting to get annoyed so I sigh and give her my full attention.

"What is it?"

"Well-"

"Hey look at my pretty picture!" " Not now Marty" I interrupt her swishing her away, she growls like the cat she's suppose to be, or tiger or whatever, and jumps on the bed, messing up our pieces.

"MARTY!" with my yell she gets off the bed and sits on the floor pouting, I sigh and Lizzie scolds me before going down to meet her and hugs her saying it'll be okay.

"Sorry Marty."

"Sowwie Edwin…" I pat her head and hold out my hand for Lizzie to take, she looks up confused at first but smiles and then takes it. " What were you going to say Liz?"

"About our charts…the last thing we recorded…it doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…they fought…_constantly, _they didn't want their friends to go out with each other. If there was ever a moment they had to work with one another they hated it, In school they hardly ever hung out, because…what was it again?"

I thought for a second, oh yeah something about being 'cool' whatever that meant. " Apparently Derek was cool and Casey wasn't."

"Hey Casey is cool!"

" I didn't say she wasn't, I said _apparently_, Derek said she wasn't."

"Oh…well" She shifts and I can't help but notice she's wondering what she should say next.

"Then they…" she walked closer to me, as if telling a secret, kept away from Marty's ears.

"Yeah…" I breathed, half in still shock and disbelief, the other because…well Lizzie is so close.

"How could that all work Edwin? Our story of TSAW-"

"Teens sure are weird" I confirmed.

"Yeah, the study points out that with that much aggression towards one another and with all the pranks means they only hate each other! But now this!"

"Maybe Teenagers don't know how to act or feel for that…mushy stuff."

"But Love." her voice was that of awe, a question to herself.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"You're asking the wrong guy babe" Yeah I'm still trying to be cool, that kind of backfired cause she was just staring at me, that's weird usually she'll hit me for "degrading woman".

"Lizzie?" I poke her and she jolts away blushing. Huh?

"No-nothing, hey I'm going to go take Marty to bed. I know she has to get up early tomorrow because Mom and George are going to see that Paul guy right?"

"Yeah, Casey and Derek was suppose to go with them but now…"

"Yeah…" We fall into an uncomfortable silence, our older siblings, the one we always looked up to, and well bullied us around are now no longer with us, at least not right now, and what's worse is that they are…involved.

"Well I'ma go…" "Yeah." She picks Marty up with little protest on her side and walks out the room, I sigh and slump back onto the bed.

Derek and Casey, who would have knew? I hope they were okay…

I look back down onto the messed up scrabble board seeing as I am left to pick up the pieces and clean up the mess by default. My mouth slowly falls open and my eyes grow wide. There on the bed is a word clearly drawn out in front of me.

Love.

* * *

"Why isn't Smerek putting me into Bed?" 

"Because he's…not here tonight Marty."

"What! Where's Smerek?" Geez this little girl can sure be troublesome.

"He's… spending the night at Sam's! Yeah that's it!"

"Oh. What about Casey? Daphne misses Casey!"

"Casey is um...at Emily's house Heh."

"Why does everyone get a sleepover but me?" She's starting to cry and I pat her head softly. I don't really know what to say but feed her lies and empty promises, all I can hope is that she'll believe them now and forget them later.

"Your sleepover is scheduled for tomorrow okay? Now if you are a good girl and go to sleep now you'll be able to go tomorrow."

"Okay! She huddled under the covers quickly and after whispering a goodnight with a smile I get up tiredly to head out to the room and soon after into my own. What a tiring, unbelievable day.

"Hey Lizzie?" I stop short of closing the door, the hallway light the only source of light for the little girl's room. "Yeah?"

"Is Smerek and Casey going to get married?"

"Wh-what?"

"Like Dad and Nora!" she smiles brightly, even throughout the dark and I can't even answer.

"Lizzie?"

"Uh-Um…huh?" I fidget and then quickly regain my composure. " Why-why would you ask that Marty."

"Because they Love each other. Like Dad and Nora, they even look at each other the same!"

"…really?" The girl nods her head furiously at my shaken question.

"I'd want them to be my second daddy and mommy!" I sign and pinch my brows together.

"Get some rest Marty."

"Okay…" I close the door and after a squeak remember to leave it slightly open for her before proceeding into my room and changing quickly into something more comfortable for the remainder of the night. Surely Edwin is in bed by now so going to talk to him upon my newly formulating questions and thoughts won't work.

How could Marty possibly know and see so much…I sigh to myself again and just stare at the wall intently. _Casey._ What has gotten into you?

Flipping over to lay on my side I realized that I had placed the drawing of Marty's in my room after she ran into it and demanded I give it to Casey and Derek when they got back. I wanted her to give it but she refused. So there it was just lying on the floor, in the dark and I couldn't help but be curious as to what the little all-knowing girl drew.

I flipped on my table light and picked up the drawing, almost dropping it in the process upon first glance. There, ever so evidently on the paper was Marty's artistic drawing, or what you could imagine would be so good for a little girl her age, of her 'Smerek' and Casey, holding hands, with a smile on their faces, with a big heart hovering over them.

What's even more is at the bottom there is a simple word that I didn't even know Marty could spell.

Love.

* * *

They stand in front of the doorway of a brilliantly white house, two stories with gorgeous detail from the outside and based upon the arched windows giving a view to the inside, the interior is just as furnished. There's a doorbell aching be touched, rung, but the couple meant to do so have not moved. 

Their bodies are not touching, not even the slightest bit, standing erect, stoic, what would appear to be calm but from inside perspective was terribly afraid, it would seem they would be repulsed by one another to be even in the same atmosphere.

Or at least that's what a passerby jogger had thought. "Poor Kids" he muttered as his light foot taps faded away, leaving Derek and Casey once again alone to themselves.

"It's now or never Case."

She scoffs. "Derek. That's getting old."

He smirks. "Casey. I bet this doesn't get old."

He proceeds to intertwine their hands and she smiles playfully as he leans in to kiss her, at first it's a chase kiss, merely gliding over the surface of her, what he felt, perfectly succulent lips. She gave a barely audible sigh into his masculine aroma and caved into the crashing of his lips upon hers, their hands still intertwined now rested against each other's chests, the only thing stopping their bodies from becoming one.

A cough is heard. They continued not hearing anything but the beat of heart against heart.

"I see I am interrupting."

The two broke free to gaze widely at the sparkling eyes of an elderly woman.

**Review. Sory for cliffie :P**


	12. Would you?

**Wa-Pow! Tee-hee, I hope everyone had happy holidays:hugs: I don't have much to say in this AN tee-hee Just thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter and continue to make me happy by reviewing this one and others! ****Just a shout out to some cool people, SoulmatesDS, ForbiddenEmotion, bakaheartsanime, Rawr4cookies, and just so so much more, ALL OF YOU! much love. **

**OH! I guess a note would be that I'm trying a different writing style in this chapter, a summarizing style, if you ever watched Scrubs then you know where I am getting It from, The inner monologue will be in the Point of View of Paul's. Be prepared for crappiness if anything, sorry! **_Italics_ **shall be his inner monologue, Bold will be flashbacks, everything else should be general POV unless otherwise directed, Be careful! Transistions should be harder to decipher in this chapter, so read carefully.**

_**Last time: **He proceeds to intertwine their hands and she smiles playfully as he leans to kiss her, at first it's a chase kiss, merely gliding over the surface of her, what he felt, perfectly succulent lips. She gave a barely audible sigh into his masculine aroma and caved into the crashing of his lips upon hers, their hands still intertwined now rested against each other's chests, the only thing stopping their bodies from becoming one._

_A cough is heard. They continued not hearing anything but the beat of heart against heart._

"_I see I am interrupting."_

_The two broke free to gaze widely at the sparkling eyes of an elderly woman._

**X**

There's a coldness in the air, a feel of solemn somberness as the presence of two teens are not accounted for. The meeting will be starting in about a half hour or so, He wont expect them to be a minute late, in fact he suspects an early arrival.

_My name is Paul Creepy, Preferably just Paul. I have come across a situation, that is very unlike any other, a situation I look upon with regret and sympathy, yet with a resolve for resolution. A dear student of mine is in much need of help and I fear the only way I can go about to do such a thing is through parental guidance standing near by. _

Subject name: Casey.

Age: 15.

Situation: In love with her step-brother.

Solution: ….?

_Okay! Enough with the formality weirdness! Casey is a very…unusual yet brilliant girl, a tab bit eccentric really, genuinely sweet hearted though, got to give that to the girl. A Klutz too! Reminds me of the good ole days…ah, sweet bliss of mocking and embarrassment filled with ridiculous laughter…aimed... at me. Still wonder why I became a school guidance counselor? Oh and a computer teacher on the side, but that goes hand in hand with my high school life, Computers. Me. Picked on. Get it? Yeah I was a geek._

_It's funny…the things I see each day, in and out of my office, a cry for help can be seen in the oddest of ways. An apparent one, much like Casey's little somewhat comical entrances with pleas to stop Derek's new way to torture her, or the extremely subtle one, when it becomes to late to save a person. _

_Sometimes… we find it hidden within an obvious cry masked by other problems…such as Casey's sudden affliction with deciding whether or not to chose a somewhat taboo love interest or continue living out her normal life._

The man shifts slightly in his chair, rearranging some scattered documents across his desk, the door creeks open and he looks up with a polite style, _Early._ He nods his head towards the chairs set out for them and he observes them as they nervously try to find a comfortable yet professional way to sit down in front of him.

As he looks upon them he can see that subtle cry for help, and the only way he can truly decipher what it is will be based on the conversation that is about to commence.

"_**People. WON'T. Accept us Derek! Get that through your damn skull and realize why I WON'T be with you!" running past the rigid boy she had just yelled at, she allowed the threatening tears to take their place falling down her face. **_

Sighing the man rubbed the space in between his eyebrows, his eyes closed was not a bright decision for they brought him back to just yesterday. How things could happen so fast, he had no idea.

"Mr. Creepy-"

"Paul is okay Mr. Venturi."

"Right. Sorry. About…" The blonde haired man looked down and then towards his new wife, she smiled sadly and took his hand in hers a sign of reassurance that never quite reached her eyes. "About why we are here. I wish to inform you, that…there has been…some new developments of sorts."

"Oh?" The interested man folded his hands into one and placed his elbows on the desk. "We really haven't discussed much of the reason as to why you are here I suppose, I was actually hoping for Derek and Casey to join-"

"Mr. Creep-Paul, that is the new development." And then he looked into the eyes of the poorly distraught woman and knew to assume the worst.

"_**Derek I'll try and speak to Casey…" Emily let out weakly**_

" _**Yeah man she just needs to calm down a little before-"**_

"_**Before what exactly? Before you two deal even greater damage and tell our parents?" Derek remarked maliciously.**_

She continued absentmindedly. "They ran away."

"Together." George cut in for affirmation.

"_**Derek…no that wasn't our intention we-"**_

"_**Oh but it is most definitely mine." the three whirled around to come face to face with none other than Paul, the counselor himself. **_

_This was my fault…I gave them an ultimatum without actually presenting it to them, they decided to take their chances out…there! Alone! Penniless! They rather that then talk through this for a proper solution that benefits all for fear of the worst outcome…_

"I see…I'm greatly sorry for this sudden occurrence, we should inform the school and-"

"If you don't mind, Paul." The woman shifted, glanced at her husband and then directed her eyes, firm and lustrous, at the man sitting across from her. "We'd like to handle this ourselves, we have trust in our kids…and we'd like to keep this... bit of information from the school board, maybe we can tell them…they are excused from school for a few days, a trip, or outbreak in the house sickness?"

_The fear of being torn apart._

This woman was remarkable, he noted. It was easily seen in her eyes that she didn't quite approve, but the most resounding of all emotions flowing through her was just unconditional love she held for her daughter as well as her new son. And with that came the wish for their happiness, at any and all costs.

" Mrs. Venturi-McDonald-Is that correct?" she nods and he continues. " I know how you must feel-"

"Please excuse my words but I don't think you know how I feel at this particular moment and with this particular situation."

"Nora…" the man coos to her and tries to squeeze her hand to calm her down, she is obedient and nods regretfully and allows the man to continue.

" I understand you wish to handle this yourself. But the authorities will be required to participate in a search party after twenty four hours of being reported missing."

"But! We won't report them missing!"

" The school will."

"We can…excuse them…" her voice is weak and the man next to her picks up for her. "Please, Mr. Creepy" The man doesn't correct the other. " We wish to handle this ourselves, is there any way you can allow this, anyway that you can…help us."

His eyes are shimmering with wanting, with a hopelessly hard decision to make, one that can cost him his job, two of his students are missing, and he has knowledge of the reason as well as about their current situation.

_A cry for help can be seen in the oddest of ways. _

_Sometimes in an apparent one…_

"Please…Paul…Please. I just want my baby to come…home…happy…on her own." and she cries while her husband holds her, holding back tears of his own.

They aren't the only ones crying out for help...

"Hey."

"Hey…"

Silence.

"Have you heard from either of them…you know since…"

"No." he shifts from leaning on one leg to the other, his hands in his pockets rumble around picking at the inner stitches as she stands there glaring at the floor, counting the many cracks as the abundance of students surround them, ignorant to the situation enveloping them.

_Or the extremely subtle one…_

"Right. Well. See ya in class Sam."

"See ya." He walks and she's about to turn before she catches his clothed arm. "Wait."

"_**Casey I know this seems-" Emily's voice tried to reason but Casey was not having it. "Emily…you lied to me?"**_

"_**You lied to me!" the girl retorted fiercely before realizing the impact of her words and covering her mouth shut. " Em…I"**_

"_**Casey, you did confess to me last night and-" Sam started out but was interrupted.**_

"_**What?! Casey you told Sam?" Derek moved closer to Casey and she backed up in reflex smashing into Emily in the process causing to knock the girl to the floor. Sam moved to help her up. "Em I'm so sor-" "Casey pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you, you told Sam? I mean when I received the phone call from him last night I didn't think-"**_

"_**Sam you are the one that called him?!" Casey furiously swung her head in the direction of the boy she was silently cursing at the moment.**_

He doesn't turn nor look back at her and she grips his arm tighter, no students are left to witness such an indecent and desperate action. " Do you…wanna have lunch together today?"

There is silence, no response for awhile and her grip is loosening.

_When it becomes to late to save a person. _

She loosens her grip completely and walks away, the counterpart of her conversation mimicking her actions in the opposite direction...

_Sometimes… we find it hidden within an obvious cry._

"I don't want to go to class."

"Lizzie…"

"I don't want to go home."

"Liz…"

"I don't want to see them again, now I have to do all of Casey's chores, it's no fair!" She sighs and wipes at the forming tears threatening to surface. The boy next to her smiles and takes her into his arms. Her eyes widen but slowly the tears come back and she allows the hug as well as the tears to fall.

_**There on the bed is a word clearly drawn out...**_

_**What's even more is at the bottom there is a simple word that no one even know Marty could spell.**_

_**Love.**_

As the thoughts race through both their mind simultaneously they pull back, faces inches apart, eyes delved into one another's.

"Edwin…"

_Masked by other problems_.

"I see I am interrupting."

The two broke free to gaze widely at the sparkling eyes of an elderly woman. Slowly a smile started to form as she stepped aside and held the door wide open, revealing the inside contents of her lovely abode.

"Granny…" his voice is like a crystalline tear, ready to shatter with one touch. The girl's face is flushed and she is found content hiding within the coverings of her bangs. The grip on her hand is intensified as the silence persists after the simple greeting.

Slowly the old woman with a curt nod, kind yet all knowing, turns around and evaporates within the confines of the house, the two left standing having no other option than to comply with her unvoiced demands and step into the house to only jolt slightly as the door closes softly behind them instantaneously.

He walks with an air of confidence, false but nonetheless visibly there, he knows he must be strong for her. She's shivering, fear is the evident reasoning for this and he holds her close, escaping the grip of her hand upon his to grasp her shoulder and pull her body to his. She catches his sight on her form and looks quickly, a glimmer of hope and encouragement radiating off of him and upon her, with newfound strength she leads the way stepping into the living room of the stunning house.

"Come…sit down." Her voice is serene, and Casey is found relaxing just a tad bit as she sits on the couch across from the woman, next to Derek. A look from the woman causes her to scoot away directly after and Derek watches her, hurt yet understanding lacing his gorgeous features, she is found wanting.

_Yes we do indeed find these cries of help hidden within an obvious cry._

"Is my Derek in trouble again? I pray you did not drag this poor darling young girl with you honey." she is amused, it lights her voice and she looks upon them, no words are needed to explain and yet, she still wishes them to.

"Granny, I-" He looks over to Casey and finds her staring at the floor, hands interlaced and probing the nearest fabric accessible. "_We_…well, Heh, Grand mama you know me."

"Yes, Derek, I do." and with that he sighs.

"We ran away."

"Oh my." She uncrosses her legs from their previous position and leans forward. " From home?" He gives her a 'duh' look and she chuckles lightly. " Oh my indeed Derek, you were always quite the handful…and this young girl…who is she to you?" She pauses for a moment and he is about to speak. " Although I am sure I can guess accurately based on the looks you give her alone."

Casey's head shoots up to look at the Grandmother and then at Derek, slightly bewildered and embarrassed. Derek raises his hand and sheepishly shakes his head. "Ah-hah you…got it once again Grandma, Casey is well…she's…"

He didn't know how to put it, they ran away, so that definitely made them boyfriend and girlfriend…but he wondered if he should start off with that tidbit of information or the fact that Casey was his new step-sister…decisions, decisions.

"You darling…" she points to Casey lightly and the girl sits up erect at the mention. "What's you name?"

"Casey….Casey McDonald Ma'am." she lets out while fidgeting.

Derek slaps his forehead with his palm and groans.

"Oh?" She examines the girl with curious eyes placing her hand on her chin, rubbing it softly. "McDonald, as in Nora McDonalds's child, the new wife of my darling ex-step son George?"

Casey now knew her mistake and she sighed softly in defeat. Bad move. Degradingly she let's out a small nod and the woman nods in return before returning to Derek.

"Nice job." they can't tell if the woman is being humorous, mocking, or serious. Nervous with the urge of wanting to runaway for a second time, this time from a house she doesn't even know Casey deems it necessary to stand up.

"Oh dear, where are you going." Frozen she turns around, glancing at Derek with doubt and sorrow, an apology for wanting to bail when he needed her the most, he looks back but doesn't seem disappointed, instead stands to walk over to her.

"Casey…" he lets out a mix of hush whispers and comforting words to assure that everything will be alright, for with Derek, everything _will_ be alright.

"Yes, Casey, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

_These hidden cries can happen in the most unlikeliest of places._

"No Ma'am." She turns her body fully to the woman, a sign of respect and bravery, able to bear anything forced to face as long as Derek was by her side.

"You and Derek, you love each other, do you not?"

"Yes." they simultaneously answer, Derek not being able to withhold his own response, causing the older woman to let out a small smile. "And you are currently step-siblings."

_These hidden cries can happen in the most likeliest of places as well, places that are meant to test you, that molds a person, that defines your future._

No answer comes from this but the woman has her answer and nonetheless stands up to go near them, placing a hand on the girls shoulders her next question is directed to her and her alone. Derek's answer was already known from the moment he walked into the house thus no need to include him on it.

"If you could change your actions, would you?" The girl's eyes widen and Derek's grip on her is lost, her body already losing the warmth, her surrounding now deathly alone. "If you could…turn back time, and _choose _to not runaway…if you could stop yourself from ever loving Derek…" she could hear the woman's words, she could hear Derek's scoff and protests, but she can't see, she can't feel, she only feels alone. Pushed into a dark corner.

Decisions eating her alive, how could it be so hard to decide, to chose, this was what she wanted wasn't it? Why would she have even an ounce of indecision left in her body?

"Stop yourself from loving Derek and continue to live a normal life…" She pauses.

The dramatic effect must run in the family, she damns the family silently.

"Would you?"

_Such as Casey's sudden affliction with deciding whether or not to chose a somewhat taboo love interests or continue living out her normal life._

"Thank you Paul. We are forever indebted to you, forever." She hugs the man and he pats her back awkwardly.

"Anytime. But Please…I implore you, for the safety of your children, find out where they are immediately."

George reaches out to shake the man's hands and firmly grasps them with gratitude. " We will. And you'll be the first one we'll contact with any news. Thank you again."

_Sometimes I guess you have to chose to do something you wish not to do, in order to obtain the thing you want most in the world, and the apparent cry for help is occasionally needed._

_For not everyone can do everything alone, help is always needed once in awhile._

The two adults, arm in arm walked down the hallway, class had just let out and they passed by their neighbor's daughter and their own daughter's best friend obliviously as she leans against a locker staring at the ceiling, life slowly draining from her eyes, unnoticed by the student body.

Just like always.

They continued their path as they reached their current destination, the school doors. Their son's best friend and their daughter's ex-boyfriend just missing them by narrowly side stepping to the left to avoid bumping into them. They exit through the doors and their story is set.

The blonde haired hockey player passes the girl slowly, she makes no motion to greet him or stop him as neither does he.

_Sometimes…it's too late to save that person and then… _

He stops just a few feet away from her stilled form and turns around acutely. A small, forced smile that doesn't reach his eyes sketched upon his face. " I'd love to have lunch."

_That subtle cry for help is really just what you need…to receive a glimmer of hope._

She turns her head slightly to return a smile of her own. "Okay." Behind the boy she smiles at two kids of their own are standing beside one another smiling with hidden sadness just the same. Their story is set.

_And when we find it hidden within an obvious cry…_

"Hey Kid, how about we go munch on some yucky cafeteria food?"

She fiddles with her fingers and then slumps her shoulders in defeat before looking up with a brilliant smile. "Okay, but only if you're buying."

"Hey, hey! What do you think, I'm made out money? Did you forget Derek always takes-" He blinks before letting his eyelids fall slightly, realization overcoming his features as with the girl opposite of him.

_Masked by other problems, the real problem will come out eventually, and then…_

"They'll be okay Edwin." She is the one comforting him now. "They Love each other right?" He looks up bemused and searches her eyes, just the previous night they held no comprehension for this word 'love'. "I have no idea what it really means…" she takes his hand in hers and turns her body towards the direction of the cafeteria, a small smile on her lips.

"But I know that they do, so they'll be okay…" A quick glance to the floor and then right back to the boy within her grasps. " Well be okay too." Their story is set.

_The healing really begins. _

"Would you?"

Her voice is grave, and the girl's is negligible. It is small and insignificant in comparison to the elderly and superior woman of the room, yet it is assured, and honest. The boy by her side is slowly appearing once again and she answers.

"….I…" She looks to Derek with an indecipherable look. "Would." Their story is set.

_We all make choices that define us and our lifestyles, what we fail to take account for is how it affects those around us most of the time._

The dark skinned man sits upon his chair, contemplative and in agony over scrutinizing detail over what he has just done. He was giving them a chance and he prayed that they would use it wisely. The world would spin, regardless of their decisions, regardless of their actions, but that is not the point he reminded himself.

For them…it did matter, their choices now, if wrongly chosen, would the world really continue to spin?

He would observe, he would contemplate, he would find the story and the holes within it to be fixed, he would decide upon a reasoning or solution, and he would move right on to the next one.

For Casey and Derek, he has yet to find the constituent to fill the hole with. He sighs and gazes out his window.

_We all must make choices…Such as Casey's sudden affliction with deciding whether or not to chose a somewhat taboo love interests or continue living out her normal life. Or such as mine in regards to letting this play itself out._

_I chose to let it do so…and Casey chose…_

"I would…" She sobs as she draws near the Grandmother, and the woman merely smiles, Derek steps back, his hand bawling into a fists as he stares bewildered at the blurring form of Casey, disbelief clear.

"I would."

He's crying, He's...crying, Casey chose to-she chose to-

"NEVER!"

She falls, a bundled heap within the Grandmother's unstable arms causing them to fall to the floor, the girl's head smothered within the woman's bosoms, and the woman herself while patting the crying girl's head softly as well as her back looks up at her grandson. His tears, she hopes formed from relief, allows her to smile approvingly.

She'd help them.

_It's funny…the things I see each day, in and out of my office, a cry for help can be seen in the oddest of ways. An apparent one, much like Casey's little somewhat comical entrances with pleas to stop Derek's new way to torture her, or the extremely subtle one, when it becomes to late to save a person. _

_Sometimes… we find it hidden within an obvious cry masked by other problems…such as Casey's sudden affliction with deciding whether or not to chose a somewhat taboo love interests or continue living out her normal life._

_Casey's decision…_was love.

And the man smiles, knowingly.

**Sucked, confused? I know, sorry! Tell me if I should never attempt this again haha! Reviews and Flames are welcomed! Hope all had a very Merry Holiday and such! And watch out for my new one-shot Pranks. lies. truth. draw the line.**


	13. Maybe not fixed

**Hehe Hello once again my dear friends, how is everyone? I assume that all is well, and if not then I hope this update brings some bit of a smile to your face.**

**Description of chapter: The first part of it shall be a recap of sorts, basically clarification for the last chapter seeing as 90 percent of all of you were utterly confused, once again I apologize and shall not attempt that writing style again. **

**The second part is going to be the beginning of the adventures Derek and Casey shall be set upon as they grow accustomed to their new surroundings and figure out a way to get back home.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the ideas I randomly come up with to perpetuate this crack story.**

_It's funny…the things I see each day, in and out of my office, a cry for help can be seen in the oddest of ways. An apparent one, much like Casey's little somewhat comical entrances with pleas to stop Derek's new way to torture her, or the extremely subtle one, when it becomes to late to save a person. _

_Sometimes… we find it hidden within an obvious cry masked by other problems…such as Casey's sudden affliction with deciding whether or not to chose a somewhat taboo love interests or continue living out her normal life._

_Casey's decision…_was love.

**X**

Paul was sitting on his desk, he had just finished talking about Casey and Derek's situation with their parents briefly, deciding it best to keep it amongst themselves and be the backbone of support while waiting, as well as praying for a successful outcome.

He relived his day in that moment, it was as if an inner monologue was floating about his head, thoughts pertaining to not only his life and the events that made up said life, but thoughts that related to the situations of many others.

**George and Nora**, Casey and Derek's parents, had experienced some form of the manifested inner monologue-true they had interacted with him physically but that was not the point-the point was indeed that the meaning behind his constantly pensive mind had reached out to these two before.

_A cry for help can be seen in the oddest of ways. _

_Sometimes in an apparent one…_

When he had thought that specific part he could only look upon the couple and see how relative it was to them, in it's truest form. They were obvious in their cries for help, begging him to allow them time, to trust them and their kids.

_Sometimes I guess you have to chose to do something you wish not to do, in order to obtain the thing you want most in the world, and the apparent cry for help is occasionally needed._

_For not everyone can do everything alone, help is always needed once in awhile._

Paul had readily complied. George and Nora's story was set, their problems-maybe not fixed, but settled for now.

**Sam and Emily**, Derek and Casey's friends and at one time dating partners, he had talked with them in the hallway, had stopped the fight and saw the desperation in each eyes. He knew from that instant that the underlying meaning enveloping his lingering thoughts was greatly influenced by their predicament.

_Or the extremely subtle one…_

_When it becomes to late to save a person. _

Reveling on the emphasis of such a drastic statement, he could only shake his head in hope that it wasn't too late for them, that they understood and persevered. If he had felt that they needed his help to push them forward, he would have been off his seat in moments.

_Sometimes…it's too late to save that person and then… _

_That subtle cry for help is really just what you need…to receive a glimmer of hope._

Paul was still sitting in his seat. Sam and Emily's story was set, their problems-maybe not fixed, but a glimmer of hope shown.

**Edwin and Lizzie**, Derek and Casey's siblings, although they had not physically interacted with Paul that day, the statements that represented their situation was still as evident as day, and as evident as their attempts to hold masks to conceal the confusion and pain.

_Sometimes… we find it hidden within an obvious cry._

_Masked by other problems_.

Closing his eyes, Paul had found these the hardest to cope with, how would one hope to save someone when the source of the problem-or the problem itself is hidden away, in the darkest depths of one's mind only to be revealed through another, non-essential problem? All he could hope for is that within one another, they would find solace.

_And when we find it hidden within an obvious cry…_

_Masked by other problems, the real problem will come out eventually, and then…_

_The healing really begins. _

He never had to meet them to save them. Edwin and Lizzie's story was set, their problems-maybe not fixed, but the healing able to begin.

**Derek and Casey…**

Paul rose from his seat and slugged his bag over his shoulder, letting his hand hover over the switch to turn off the light to his office, he took one last longing glance at the chair Casey always sat in when she would cry out about Derek antics over and over again.

His eyes lingered for some time.

_We all must make choices…Such as Casey's sudden affliction with deciding whether or not to chose a somewhat taboo love interests or continue living out her normal life. Or such as mine in regards to letting this play itself out._

_I chose to let it do so…and Casey chose…_

There was always suspicion, there was always a hidden message in his advice, there was always observant eyes watching their interaction. He had known all along, just like he had known her decision all along, a decision that was to be made in the future.

Paul had led them to one another. Derek and Casey's story was set, their problems-maybe not fixed-

_Casey's decision…_was love.

He turned off the lights, and although you may not have been able to see it, the man smiled knowingly.

**X**

"_I would NEVER!" _

Casey opened her eyes slowly, the morning light hitting against her frame in a somewhat painful burn. Groaning slightly she dragged a hand through her knotty hair. Sitting up completely she took a look at her surroundings to come to find a beautiful set of decorations and delicate furniture.

"Wha…"

"Oh good morning darling."

Being surprised so suddenly Casey jolted and would have fell off the bed if it wasn't for the heavy covers. She turned her head to look at the smiling woman and couldn't help but smile back politely. Her memory was a bit foggy and it would appear that the woman sensed this and felt the need to explain.

"You definitely wearied yourself out yesterday, you collapsed upon me after all those tears lovely-no no don't look so grief stricken darling!" she laughed at this and placed the glass of water she had in her right hand on the nightstand near by and proceeded to sit on the bed. Casey brought her hands up to her face in embarrassment and the woman merely rubbed her back.

"That Derek..." her voice reprimanding. "I caught that young man trying to sneak in here late last night!"

Casey sprung her head up in disbelief and then laughed nervously. She was going to _kill_ Derek for acting in such a manner _especially_ in his Grandmother's house! Sputtering out her words she tried to apologize on Derek's behalf, knowing full well that Derek's would dare do it himself.

"_And where do you think you are going young man?" the accusing elderly woman asked her now caught in the act grandson._

"_Nowhere Grandma-to the bathroom…" he looked down at his feet, trying to scope them out in the darkness._

"_You weren't perhaps trying to sneak into that poor girl's room were you? She seemed awfully exhausted-why don't you leave her be for some time, you can keep your hands off her for more than a moment can you not?"_

_Blushing furiously he snorted and proceeded to turn curtly and walked down the opposite direction. _

_" Night Grandma!" _

_The old woman smirked at her Grandson's reaction._

_The smirk was awfully familiar…_

"I-I'm sorry-on Derek's behalf I mean, I didn't have anything to do with it-honest, I mean, he always has a mind of his own you know? Never listens to reason-"

"Why yes, I know he really-"

"And it's so infuriating! I mean you think he would have common sense like everyone else in this world but no! He just goes off and does whatever he wants, whenever he wants- like he said _What Derek wants, Derek gets _and he really does get-"

"Yes, That is my grandson, precious isn't-"

" I hate it that he could just-ugh I don't know- get it all, and even from me! All he has to do is look at me with those eyes and I just-Oh…." she growled softly. "I hate it, I hate it very much." She instantly brought her hands up to her now redden cheeks. " Oh…but damn it all I love just _that_ about him too…"

"He's got you riled up this early in the morning and he hasn't even said a word himself."

She looked up embarrassed. "I-Um…"

She chuckled and stood up tugging on Casey's bed sheets. "Come darling, you must be famished, I'll clean the sheets while you go down and help yourself-I think the spread will be to your liking."

Nodding slowly she did as she was told, she looked down and found she was wrapped in pajamas, she looked up in question.

"I hope you don't mind-I changed you, thought you might wake uncomfortable throughout the night."

Casey's cheeks flushed but she shook her head nonetheless and proceeded down the steps to reach her destination. Upon reaching the kitchen she stared blankly at the vacant tables and empty countertops.

"…what a spread…"

"Yup-That's Grandmama." at the sound of the all knowing nonchalant voice Casey turned towards the opening linking the dining room and kitchen together. She smiled at the sight, Derek stood there, a half bitten apple in his hand-_Derek eats apples?_- clad in his boxer shorts and a long green loose shirt, his hair a mess as always, barefoot and leaning against the opening frame.

"Derek…" she breathed. She couldn't help but move towards him quickly and wrap her hands around his neck, Derek taken off guard merely returned the hug halfway, trying to bite into his apple from behind her frame. He wasn't successful.

"What's up Case?" he pulled away from her halfway but kept her in his arms. He peered down at her and saw her flushed face, messy hair and pajamas that once belonged to his mother.

She looked absolutely beautiful. He removed his left arm from her torso and placed the apple down on a nearby counter. He then proceeded to push back a stray strand of hair and place it behind her ear, continuing he gently trailed his finger down the side of her cheek and cupped her chin. He glanced at her eyes before leaning in to kiss those lips that were tantalizing him.

"What are you two doing in here-Oh my." Breaking apart and jumping away from each other Casey found her feet incredibly interesting as Derek glared at his grandmother.

"Nothing." he muttered before the old woman walked up to him and linked their arms together.

"Good! Then we can make breakfast!" Derek looked horrified at the thought and began to protest but a look from his grandmother stopped him, his shoulders deflated in defeat.

Casey on the other hand quickly got to work.

"Right, where are the ingredients for-well what should we make, I'm thinking bacon, eggs, maybe we can make chocolate chip pancakes with waffles-Derek really likes that." as she voiced the last part of her tirade she had turned to the grandmother smiling. The woman smiled right back impressed at how enamored this young girl was with her darling young grandson.

"Well darling, I think I'll leave it up to you to chose what we shall eat-and yes Derek you shall be helping her, we aren't living in the old times now are we? Men and woman both work in the kitchen-so get chopping! I think I'll take a nice bath…" with the she left and Derek sighed.

"She's the devil."

"Oh Derek hush, let's get started."

**X**

"Well this is interesting…" wrapped in an attire fit for going out, Derek's grandmother watched as the two teenage 'hubbies' sat on top of one another-Casey on top really- Chocolate syrup all over the kitchen floor, counters, even them-yet none on what smelt and looked like burnt pancakes and waffles.

Looking up embarrassed the two laughed nervously.

"Who started it?"

Pointing to one another they both piped up with a quick "He-" "she-" ""did it!""

**X**

"_Derek hand me the batter so we can make the pancakes."_

"_Un-huh."_

_Holding out her hand she was waiting for the box to be placed within it, when it in fact was not and her arms started to grow limp she dropped her arm and turned to glare at the cause. _

"…_Derek."_

"_Yeah babe?"_

_She took a breath from the nickname he used but continued to speak. "The batter?"_

"_Oh, right-yeah-it's kind of far, don't think I can help ya there-sorry." at a loss for words due to the blatant lie and insincere sorry she stomped her foot and scoffed before heading over to the cabinets and checking for the batter._

_Finally succeeding in finding it she started working on the mix, it was the only add water kind, and then when placing it on the pan she started to rummaged through the cabinets for the waffles._

"_Derek can you keep an eye on the pancakes?"_

"…_Hmm, I was thinking of keeping an eye on something else" his deep voice caused her to question his words but she refused to stop her search._

"_What are you-"_

_Coming up from behind Derek wrapped his arm around her torso possessively and placed his soft lips on the crook of her neck, leaving ghost like kisses trailing down to the collarbone, Casey moaned slightly before nudging him to move away._

"_Derek-hehe-stop go look at the pancakes- I mean it!"_

"_You're no fun." he muttered softly and she could swear she saw a pout from her peripheral vision. She almost gave into him right then and there, but this was his grandmother's house-was it hers too? She wondered if she could really consider Derek's grandmother her own._

'_No' she thought. She was on his mother's side. _

_Snapping out of her trance she realized she had put a halt to her search and she berated herself. _

"_Hey Casey how about we add the chocolate syrup while_ _the pancake is on the pan?" When she turned to look at him she couldn't help but think he was the cutest thing in the world, in his little attire, still the same from when she first saw him, and the syrup bottle in his hand, the little pout to his lip and begging in his eyes, she almost 'cooed'. _

_And then he grinned._

_And the cuteness was replaced with sexiness. _

"_No. Stop." she had to be firm, she had no idea how much control she had left in her body._

"_Okay." His simple answer perplexed her and she turned to question it only to find him stalking towards her slowly._

"_I guess I could find…another-more **appropriate** place to put the chocolate syrup on." He smirked at her and Casey's eyes widened in realization._

"_you're joking." she breathed out meekly, at this Derek shook his head and Casey gasped in protest but it was shot down as chocolate syrup poured into her mouth instead._

"_Mufmrfgu-Dewick!"_

"_Dewick? Cute. I think I like it." Laughing afterwards he ran away from her upcoming attack, but she was too quick as she rounded the other side of the kitchen counter and jumped on his back. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her weight pulling him down making him run at a slower pace, her legs flailing about, it was a true comedic scene to be seen._

" _Casey-Off-Get off! Ah!" falling down Derek dropped the chocolate syrup and Casey took the initiative to pick it up and jump off Derek's fallen form, hovering over him she stood victorious as she pointed the bottle at him._

"_Now Casey…be reasonable."_

"_Bring back memories Dewick?" she said smugly._

"_Why yes, it does." He lowered his brows and stared at her daringly. "And we all know how that ended up."_

"_Yes, I do recall, we ended up on the floor- a draw-but this time you won't be so lucky, you have no weapon of choice, so hah!" she laughed shortly before going back to her attacking position._

"_Au contraire mon amour"_

_Staring blankly he shrugged at her reaction. "French class, Emily, remember?" her stare turned into a glare and he laughed trusting her enough to get up, he instantly regretted that as she held up the syrup bottle again. _

"_Don't. You. Dare."_

_He held his hands up in defense. " Oh come on Case- you already expressed your jealously when you spied on us." She blushed and lowered her eyes to the floor, her defenses dropping, he took his opportunity and sprang up to tackle her, with a shriek she fell to the floor and the bottle was tossed aside. _

_Laying on the object of his affection he smiled sweetly down at her and slowly guided her hands above her head and pinned her still. He made sure to keep her legs together by placing each of his legs on to either side of her. His breath was shallow and hers was caught._

_With a husky voice he leaned down so his hair flowed just above her eyes, his nose barely touching her own and his lips slowly descending upon her own as he spoke. _

" _I wanted to kiss you back then."_

"_Back…when?" she could only manage out as she was entranced by his overwhelming eyes. _

"_Party. Bathroom. Cream." He barely got his sentence out because he was kissing her face, she was arching her back to his touch and her face was delving into his lips. As his hands began to let go of her arms to caresses her curves she smiled against his lips and with a quick kick, not too hard, to his stomach, was removed from his grasps. _

"_Damn it Casey-what's the deal-"_

"_Well you should have done it!"_

"_What-done what?" he moved to get up but she was quicker, for obvious reasons and once again picked up the chocolate syrup bottle._

'_That thing is going to be the end of me' Derek groaned at his thought for it's truth._

"_Kissed me you fool!"_

"_What?" he was truly perplexed, he wasn't entirely sure of his feelings at the time and he was still getting use to Casey, he had blamed it on the idea of being stuck with a girl in the bathroom and that it brought up natural sexual tension._

_Not to mention they were rolling around with each for a good amount of time, limbs touching…everywhere._

_He snapped out of his reverie and glared at her. "Give me that bottle."_

"_Fine, you want it so much?"_

"_Casey don't-"_

_Spraying him with the contents she laughed maniacally before Derek tackled her and stole the bottle and thus turned the tables. After all was said in done, they had randomly landed at that specific corner, Casey on top-it was a draw once again._

"_Well Derek Venturi…how about you make up for lost time?" He smiled at that and started to lean in when-_

"_Well this is interesting…" _

**And back to the present we are.**

With mirthful eyes she watched as the two blushed and Casey jabbed Derek in the ribs, in response he groaned before grabbing her into a stronghold hug like maneuver and kissing her neck before tossing her aside gently and standing up.

As casual as possible he gave a nod to his grandmother and then spoke. " Shower." Leaving the room Casey stood up and huffed.

"Whatever happened to ladies first!"

"You're welcome to join!" his shout back caused her eyes to widen in embarrassment and anger. _He is so rude! His poor grandmother! _Glancing at the elderly woman she felt bad as the woman took in the mess and shook her head.

"I'll-clean up, Derek probably won't-I mean he never does back at home-"

"Home?"

"…Yeah, home." it was at the moment that Casey felt so homesick she thought she could cry, the woman sensing this walked over, avoiding as much chocolate on her clothes as possible and delicately placed her hands on Casey's shoulders, the cleaned spots- if any- to gather her attention.

"Casey, until you are ready, this is your home now." Smiling she nodded.

"Remember, home is where the heart is, and if your heart lies with Derek-then my dear, wherever he is, is home, not the actual structure but just being with him-please try to remember that…" feeling the tears about to overcome her Casey looked away before wiping at her face absentmindedly.

Turning back she found the woman still looking back at her with curious yet welcoming eyes.

"Thank you-um…I never did quite get your name." The woman hooted and removed her hands to catch her breath.

"Oh deary, you can call me Granny- for multiple reason I guess…but if you insist on being so formal, It's Edna."

Casey smiled and offered her hand. "It's a pleasure-for multiple reasons- to meet you Edna."

The woman laughed and tossed Casey's hand aside.

"We are family now Casey- no hand shakes, just hugs." pulling the girl into her arms she gave her the biggest hug she could muster with her frail body.

"Now go on get, Derek is probably going to drain the entire hot water dry!"

Smiling she left the woman and went up the stairs, but the words Casey muttered then did not escape the woman's hearing. She laughed.

"I don't think he is using hot water either darling."

**So that was LONG! Lol so I hope the clarification helped in the beginning, and that this little fluff was nice, I seem to switch from angst to fluff, and then just plot purpose conversation based chapters suddenly, sorry, I guess I am trying indulge all of you reader's likings and styles and I don't know, just make a well rounded fic.**

**I know I suck though but reviews still are appreciated!!!**


	14. Time to come to terms, let's move on

­**Oui wow I am starting to get lazy with these, a treat for any and all whom can find the song name of the lyrics I used as a source of inspiration somewhere in this story hehehe. **

**Disclaimer: NAY I SAY, NAY!**

"_We are family now Casey- no hand shakes, just hugs." pulling the girl into her arms she gave her the biggest hug she could muster with her frail body._

"_Now go on get, Derek is probably going to drain the entire hot water dry!"_

_Smiling she left the woman and went up the stairs, but the words Casey muttered then did not escape the woman's hearing. She laughed._

"_I don't think he is using hot water either darling."_

_**X**_

"They aren't in school again…" A whisper.

"I heard they ran away, parents must be abusive."

"I heard their parents kicked them out, Derek made Casey as badass as him, way to go _Derek_." A high five.

" I heard Derek finally had enough and sold her off to buy speakers for his stereo-"

"What! That's absurd _I _heard Casey lost it and beat him up!" Giggles all around.

" NO! You guys have it all wrong buddies, I tell ya, this is how the story _really_ goes…"

_There was this boy…_

Getting out of the shower, a towel being handed to him, he grinned as he wrapped it around his lower torso. Another towel and he smiled sincerely as he started to towel dry his hair, his unruly locks covering his eyesight.

_And, there was this girl…_

Covering her eyes with her hands Casey couldn't help but blush, her body turned acutely towards the door, her back to him, she could feel her body shake in anticipation yet innocence, nervousness.

_In which had, against their will, fallen in love. _

Placing his moist lips on her neck, warm from not only the hot water just recently befallen upon them, but from the unconditional love he held for the owner of the exposed skin he was caressing at this moment. Shivering in instant response she eased into his touch and hummed a soft reply of acceptance.

_Whom, even with knowledge that it wouldn't work out, persevered, and fought for what they believed to be, a once in a lifetime, altering, truly romantic, magnificent occurrence. _

Spinning her around, a small smile on his lips he kissed her tenderly and hesitantly she kissed back, fearing that her beloved's grandmother was in viewing and hearing distance. Breaking apart he chuckled at her disposition as she pushed him away softly, blowing a stray strand of hair form her own face and marching past him to turn on the shower.

She was after all still in a chocolaty mix.

_Now against all odds, they are striving to stay together, hoping love with conquer all, that love will-_

"HOLD ON! You mean to tell me you condone the fact that they are step siblings??"

"Yeah man what's up with that! You're story is so gross, EW! I'm out of here, see ya later guys, come on Tabby!"

"Yeah, I'm with ya girl."

As the group of main gossipers scrambled out of the lunch room, Emily and Sam sat quietly while consuming their food, neither retorting back at the group of kids whom were demeaning their best friends.

* * *

I knew she was thinking all that went through my mind these past few days, and most of all within these last few moments as we overheard the stupidity of our classmates.

I think that is why we find comfort in one another.

There's nothing really there, we were always just friends through Casey and Derek, never really _friends. _So it's funny when you think about it, even with them gone, escaping the reality of it all and creating a world of their own with one another…

_It still stings…_

Getting off track, even though they are gone, they still keep Emily and myself together, a bond between her and I, because of them. I look at her silently, she's eating slowly, obviously not really concentrating and not paying much attention to her food, as the same with me.

And I really don't know why I am still here. You really wouldn't think this could affect a person as much as it is me, and her, could never forget her, but it has. Derek you sonofa…

No he's my best buddy, for years, I can't ever stand to curse him, especially when he's not even here to beat me up for it.

Casey I…I really liked you, I think on some level I always knew, and I was afraid, afraid of the competition, of the aftermath after the inevitable 'stealing', and hah, look even after all I've done to subconsciously prevent it, he still _stole _you away.

I just wanna say good bye, disappear with no one knowing… I don't wanna live this lie, smiling to the world unknowing. As the kids pass by, waving, slapping high fives, patting my back for a good hockey game even though I know they are giving me hidden glances sneaking whispers of how I…

She places her hand on mine and smiles sadly at me, and I smile back.

I don't want you to try, you've done enough to keep me going.

_Her eyes widen. "Sam…are you okay?"_

I'll be fine, I'll be fine for the very last time

And she knows what I am saying, what I mean, what I need from her and from myself. She removes her hand and at the moment, I think-maybe, I am not the only one that needs this.

* * *

How can I possibly eat when all these…**bimbos** are talking about _them?! _Am I suppose to just jump up and yell at them? What good what that do….what good can I do?! I could never do anything on my own, never get the notice from anyone, or…really all that mattered was the notice from _him._

And she obtained it without even trying.

No! I will not allow myself to think of her in such a way, of them in that way. They didn't mean to fall in love- no one ever means to fall in love…like I never meant to fall in love with…you, Derek.

Oh Derek…how could this happen to you, of all people, the star, the cool, calm, and collected. You were so sure of everything, and never made such brash, stupid idiotic decisions, I mean sure sometimes your methods weren't very well thought out, but running away and-

I guess that's love, the thing I've always wanted, and thought I had experienced it with _you, _well that was a lie…only now am I experiencing it for real, and even now I am merely experiencing it as a bystander to that of someone else's true love.

Casey and Derek, you guys…

Look at what you left behind you idiots…I look at Sam and I see the heartbreak in his eyes. We've agreed to have lunch together during this time of crisis, so to speak. I knew I was clinging on, more for myself, I couldn't stand the thought of going through this alone, seeing how all this is going to end, and so I reached for the first thing available, and it was him, and I knew, deep down…

He needed me too.

I place my hand upon his own with a forced smile, he is so lost in thought so-

His eyes… He smiles back.

The future that we both drew, and all the things we've been through.

"Sam are you okay?"

Derek, I wish I could have quit you, I wish I never missed you…

_No response, but he doesn't need to. _

And I know what he means, I remove my hand and leave the table quietly, I am not the only one in need at this moment.

As we meet at his car, sloppy kisses, eager hands, hard presses backing into the steely cold plated metal, the clicks clanging against any part of the car as his keys try to reach the hole, my hands scratching at the sides of his face and his neck.

I am crying, and he knows, and I think he wants to cry now too.

I hope God can forgive us…

* * *

Ice cream doesn't taste as good as it use to…not even when Edwin buys it for me. I swear he is his own bank, where he gets the money, God only knows. I shrug as we sit on the park bench, we should really start heading home but…I really don't think I can go back to that empty house right now.

I shiver slightly, amongst the chaos of the pass few days I haven't been watching the weather channel, and therefore I am dressed…inappropriately for the wind chill. I am not caught off guard, or surprised in the least bit when Edwin takes off his jacket and places it on me, he's done it before during my, quite frequent, absent moments.

"Thanks…" I mutter half heartedly. I know he doesn't take offense, I mean c'mon he's _Edwin_, nothing fazes the pinhead. I continue to nip at my vanilla ice cream but I can't help but think about Casey and Derek, where are they, how are they? We can't get in contact with them and I am worried that…

No, bad place, very bad place. Can't go there.

"Lizzie?" I turn to look up and he smiles, I quirk my head to the side in silent inquiry and he picks up on it and stands up in response, his hand outstretched. "It's going to rain."

"Oh…" I place my hand in his and I know I am always immediately comforted by the action, whenever he is around, we are a team, we are one, we can get through anything.

"You really inside that head of yours today aren'tcha?" knocking my head gently I laugh, a genuine laugh. I shove him and stick my tongue out at him-

"Ew, alien white tongue!!" My eyes widen in confusion before I examine my tongue, to the best of my ability that is and laugh in response to the vanilla ice cream dissolving in said place.

"You are such a moron!" walking away with a little swing to my hips, I know he is just shaking his head before following me as we head home, we don't take the bus anymore, too crowded, no time for him and I to be, just…us.

"So, wanna play a game when we get home?"

* * *

She's going to run me dry, but I guess it's better than having Derek just take it. In this way I am offering, a way to make her smile even for the briefest of moments when I get her, her favorite cone of ice cream.

She never checks the weather anymore and what's worst, neither does Nora or Dad. So they never remark on how she _should _put on a light jacket, or wear a hat, or bring an umbrella. To be honest I don't know how I am able to stay aware of my surroundings, I guess I kind of have to, with everyone else being out of commission.

It really hasn't been so long since they left, but it definitely feels a lot longer than reality begs to differ. They haven't called, which of course sends Nora and Dad into overdrive on the paranoid, worried sick-o-meter. I try to make them laugh, but nothing really gets through, I don't get down about it though, Lizzie cracks a smile once or twice and Marti always laughs before asking in her accusing voice as to why no one else joined her.

As I place my jacket upon her for the thousandth time, only it hasn't been that many times-point is as I do this, and I don't see a reaction of shock or release from her stupor I sigh, she's so accustomed to the actions now that it doesn't even help to break away from her, what I would guess, depressed musings.

I wish I could do more for the girl, be that shoulder to cry on, but Lizzie doesn't cry, not like Casey, she's not overly emotional, and she's tough, real tough, tougher than me even! But that's just the thing, she locks away her emotions and then ultimately gets lost in them, I don't want things to continue like that for her. She doesn't deserve it.

"Lizzie?" I smile at her, she's confused so I glance at the sky before getting up and offering my hand. "It's going to rain." Thank you weather man.

"Oh…" I had to strain to hear, but I heard nonetheless. I miss the old Lizzie, the brave, attitude filled tomboyish Lizzie. One that would make me smirk in intrigue, one that would have me on my knees begging for her assistance in some sneak operation or for her acceptance in some crazy dare, bet, or observation.

"You really inside that head of yours today aren'tcha?" I would think the words alone wouldn't penetrate through that pensive mind, so of course I gently tap my knuckles against her temple and as she swats my hand away and sticks her tongue out I know this my chance to get her back on earth, with me.

"Ew, alien white tongue!!" She stares down at her tongue in confusion, it's an oddly cute action and I smile slightly before continuing to mock disgust.

"You are such a moron!" as she walks away with a little swing to her hips, as per usual I shake my head, but it's not because she is so stubbornly alluring, but more so because of that alluring part alone. In the end though, now is not the time to think about such things.

Jogging to catch up I would be worried that Nora and Dad might be concerned that we were following in our older siblings' footsteps, but I know they are too withdrawn to really think much on it.

"So, wanna play a game when we get home?"

She turns to smile in approval and I look on ahead, it's going to be a long walk, and it's surely going to rain before we reach home, but hey, a little rain never hurt anyone right?

* * *

"DER-EK!" as the water ran, heat starting to steam up the small bathroom creating a fog, Derek stood there smugly watching Casey half clothed. She had already begun stripping her outwear, and when it came down to her bra and panties and Derek still hadn't left the premises she finally turned to him to scold him.

"What…can I not look at the love of my life?"

"Not in the way you are looking at me right now you can't!" She glared at him yet eased a little when he attempted a puppy dog pout. "No! Out! NOW!" shoving him towards the door he, in a miraculous act, grabbed hold of her hand with his right, spun it around and brought it to encircle his neck as he pressed their bodies together, his left hand still holding up the now loosening towel around his torso.

The towel for his hair down about the ground minutes ago as he, _forgot_ to keep massaging his wet hair whilst in his mesmerizing trance watching Casey undress.

Now as their bodies meshed together upon the demanding kiss Derek initiated, Casey had to fight back every hormonal urge to get her wits about her again and push Derek forcefully away and unfortunately for him hard against the bathroom door.

"Derek…" she growled and to this he smirked, because he interpreted as a sexy growl. " No, Derek, I am not saying your name seductively, I am reprimanding you, you fool! You just took a shower! You are in…er-nothing but a _towel_, and look at me-"

"I _am_ looking at you…"

"….out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

"Fine…But I think I am going to go change in your room…" widening her eyes she dashed for him but he shut the door and as she forcefully pulled it open after a moments hesitation she was about to run out after him when Edna came in the way.

"Oh my…what an, hmm…interesting outfit Casey…" jumping five feet in the air and immediately covering her…'parts' exposed with her hands, lifting her legs to try and cover what she couldn't she blushed furiously as she struggled to find a response.

"Go go, I'll deal with the trouble maker." turning around she allowed Casey to run back into the bathroom with whatever dignity she had left and with the pride in knowing Derek is going to get what he deserved.

Finally stepping into the soft droplets of the shower she sunk her head back in bliss as the massaging pressure of the water ran down her throat and coaxed her body into comfort. She thought of all that had happened, her family, her-well grandmother of sorts, her best friends…if they were still even her best friends, and of course Derek.

_Derek…you never leave me alone do you?_

A soft giggle escaped as she started to lather her body with the soap available, Yes Derek never left her alone for a moment. Not only in the sense that he couldn't keep his hands off her but in the sense that he never ceased to haunt her every thought and dream.

Finishing up she exited the bathroom and walked towards her room, peaking in she sighed in relief when she didn't find Derek anywhere in sight. Feeling safe to let go of her towel she started to dress in plain dress clothes, suitable for the weather, non too clingy and then proceeded to leave the room.

Making it half way through the door she halted suddenly and slowly turned to look back into the room, and more specifically at her bed, where her purse lay. Walking over to it briskly she snatched up her purse and then rummaged through it before she found what she was looking for.

Looking at her cell phone and remembering how they had decided to turn off their phones the night they left she plopped onto the bed and stared at it. She knew they must've been worried, no matter how much they had disobeyed them, it's what parents do, they love you, no matter what, just like Edna loves and accepts them.

It's just sometimes they have to fight their demons and are unable to show their affection at the times you need it most, want it most. And it's time, Casey felt, that her and Derek came to grips with that.

As if, by her willpower alone to have Derek come to her for this moment, he showed up, leaning on the frame of the door, as handsome as ever, curious as to why she was sitting on the bed, alone and so solemn. Turning to look at the object in her hand he wiggled his eyebrows in consternation.

"You sure?"

She simply nodded, and he moved to sit by her, hand on top of her loose one. "Ok."

And with that Casey turned on her phone.

**Hi ho…Okies sorry I hadn't updated in awhile, it hasn't even been a month though, so you should all be proud! ( P.s I only edit this once over, so sorry for any errors!)**

**Hahaha, anyways…I wanted to mention a 'fun fact' about Edna, I am sure you all have your questions as to why I chose a grandmother to be the savior of that which is Dasey, and why she is the way she is.**

**The real motive behind her and inspiration really is brought about a real life person, Hannah's (ForbiddenEmotion) grandmother, she is aw-inspiring, a fighter and very caring, loving, accepting woman. I just wanted to dedicate the likeliness of this character to her.**

**So! Moving on, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, you know I appreciate all of your reviews, and I try to reply to the best of my abilities haha, okay I'll cut the chit chat, love you all!**


	15. Home is where the heart is

**I know for a fact I am definitely updating a lot faster than usual! Although granted not by that much.**

**Be forewarned, this is the third to last chapter! The last being probably an epilogue. I am going to be so sad to see this story go...**

**Disclaimer: You bakas! I don't own!**

_As if, by her willpower alone to have Derek come to her for this moment, he showed up, leaning on the frame of the door, as handsome as ever, curious as to why she was sitting on the bed, alone and so solemn. Turning to look at the object in her hand he wiggled his eyebrows in consternation. _

"_You sure?"_

_She simply nodded, and he moved to sit by her, hand on top of her loose one. "Ok."_

_And with that Casey turned on her phone.

* * *

_

"Do you have all your belongings?"

"Sure do Grandma."

"I've checked off all the things on my list Edna, I also washed and folded all the extra clothing we used and organized them within the shelves I saw you take them out from I've _also_ took the liberty to organize-"

A chuckled stopped the neurotic young teenager, causing her to blush upon realizing that Derek too joined in with the ridiculing of her unintentional habits of organization. A light slap to the boy's shoulders stopped the merriment in his voice instantly but the mirth never left his eyes as he watched Casey stare at the floor in embarrassment.

Not being able to stop himself he took her hand in his and pulled her lightly to him, kissing her cheek fleetingly before kissing her lips in a short but adoring moment.

"My, my, I haven't seen a pair that couldn't keep their eyes not much less their hands off one another since your grandfather and I. Oh…those were the good ole days. He was such a handsome young buck, always getting himself into trouble. Haha…Oh boy, let me tell you, my parents definitely did not approve, horrible grades, horrible manners-poor respect to everyone except when it came to me, he treated me like a princess…"

"Is that right grand mama?" Leaning over Casey somewhat his lips a breath away from ears, he whispered seductively earning a chill from her.

"Remind you of anyone you know_…princess?" _He simply smirked in victory as he stood back at his place by her side, holding onto her small frame still yet at a distance gripping her hand softly, trying to keep his composure in front of his grandmother.

"Will you two quit it, you can do all that hanky-panky _after_ I finish my story, now get over here and listen to what I have to say." Smiling at their embarrassed faces she continued nonchalantly.

"Now where was I…oh yes, yes, my parents thought he was a dreadful young man, not at all fit for a young lady of my caliber whatsoever, they wouldn't even listen to me and my claims of absolute love, feelings that they couldn't even fathom! They simply shook their heads in disapproval…"

Derek gripped Casey's hand a little tighter.

"You see, darlings, I guess the reason why I stand beside you is predominantly because I was in a similar situation, of sorts…love is love, there should never be an excuse as to why two people, whom claim they have both found love, on mutual grounds that is, should be forced apart because others view it 'wrong'." She nodded at her wise words and Casey and Derek followed the motion, agreement on both ends.

"Anywho, ending this hoop-la, The point is I married him and had wonderful babies of my own, ones that I would never judge for their decisions that I know they thought through carefully and most importantly decided upon based on their heart's intent." Walking up to Derek, cheeks now in her hands, his face squinting in discomfort she smiled serenely.

"Derek, my wonderful, strong willed sweet darling of a grandson…I am proud of you, in so many, many ways." Casey looked on with a mix of emotions, holding so much respect for this elderly little woman, and so much love for understanding and accepting. She was her family now, and she loved her immensely.

"You know what is right in life, in _your_ life, you have been raised as a very find young boy…no a fine young _man_. My only regret is that I wasn't around more often to help in the process…" Tip-toeing and with help from Derek's now slumped position she was able to kiss both his cheeks and forehead before enveloping him in a tight hug.

Turning to Casey she smiled brightly.

"Ah Casey…My dearest Casey, you know you-...hmm, you remind me of myself when I was about your age, always such a teacher's pet-"

"Hey I am not a-"

The look from the grandmother alone shut Casey up in humiliation, it didn't help the matter that Derek started to 'cough' the word 'grade grubber' under his breath in an comedic act. She sent him a glare before allowing Edna to continue.

"Right well, besides school, I was so passionate in fighting for I believed in, if something in my eyes wasn't done right, they I _had_ to step in and rectify the situation. People called me…controlling, on occasion. Yet that never dissuade me from getting the things done in the end." She smiled and Casey giggled nervously.

Derek let out a hysterical laugh. "Who would've guessed I was attracted to my grandmother!"

""DEREK!"" The two females in the room scolded and Derek shrunk back into a miscellaneous corner in fear.

Coughing to clear the tension Edna finished her comparison. "Well…anyways, that passion is what made Derek's grandfather fall for me, as I am most certainly sure is the same reason my young grandson fell for you...what I am trying to say is Casey, honey, don't ever let anyone stop you from being you, be proud of whom you are, and everything you represent and believe in."

Pulling her into a hug she let go of the girl after a moment and then turned to the now reunited couple. "Well then, I've said my words of parting, now's your turn…"

"Thanks for the grub Grandma, laters!"

A smack.

"OW!"

A glare, from both.

"…Fine." looking at the floor momentarily Derek proceeded to rise his head, his eyes showing that of immense gratitude, something words could never portray.

_Thank you._

He never says it, he merely nods. He isn't one for pleasantries.

"You're welcome…" she simply smiled and Casey picks up from where Derek left off.

"Edna, you really have been our life shield, without you…Derek and I…well, thank you, thank you so much, there is no way we can ever repay your kindness. I sincerely thank you will all my heart."

"Oh ho ho Casey! Enough, enough, you make me laugh so hard I think I might suffer from a stroke!" at the instant fear in both teenagers eyes she waved her hand dismissively. "Now, now, I am only joking, really now. You do not need to thank me, although it is greatly appreciated, but as i've said before…that's what family does."

"Not our parents…" Casey looked up at Derek with sadness and moved to wrap her arms around his torso and press her face firmly against his chest, he moved his hand gingerly to wrap around her mid waist, a lazy attempt to hold her, yet still managing to hold her with as much intensity as he posessed.

Edna was about to speak her condolences, comforting words for the tragic pair but stopped when she saw Casey's lips move. She had whispered something, something not to her knowledge but it had seemed to bring Derek's demeanor to a lighter level. With that they broke apart and looked at Edna with faces of parting.

"Well this is it."

"Thanks again Edna."

"You two take care, and always know there is place for you here, whenever you need it…"

With a quick hug and a wave, Derek opened the car door for Casey and then continued to jog over quickly to let himself in within the driver's seat. A quick honk signaling their final goodbye they started to drive on down the road that lead to their at once called home, but now, as Casey looked out the backseat window, she couldn't help but feel she was driving away from their real home, at place of peace and acceptance, comfortable and tranquil, a place where they could be together, no questions asked.

_Home_

She smiled sadly as she turned back to look out the front mirror, placing her hands on the armrest Derek took the opportunity to grip her fingers, caressing each one and taking a longer time about her ring finger he smiled, not at her, just ahead, keeping his eyes on the road.

She smiled just the same, leaning her head back against the comfort of the seat.

"We are really doing this…"

"Yeah."

"You think…you think they will-"

"We won't know till we get there, they sounded sincere enough."

"Derek…I, we'll come back to Edna right? I mean, I really felt at peace there you know?" He quickly took a glance at her and smiled knowingly before returning his line of sight back onto the road ahead.

"I know."

"_Casey…It's your mother, I know you have your cell phone off, and probably won't ever check this, you are…mad and due to that a little disoriented-"_

"_Nora don't say that!"_

"_Well George what am I suppose to say that I am happy and-"_

_"Nora you are still recording!"_

"_AH!"_

"…"

_**To replay this message press-**_

_**Message deleted.**_

_**New message…**_

"_Derek, this is your father, I suppose Casey is listening to, hello Casey…Erm, well I guess I should get to the point, Nora and I are worried about you two, I fully understand as to why you two felt you should, runaway-for lack of a better word, but at the same time it was completely irrational…you should have came to us Derek, I thought by confronting you about it earlier within the week, after the pick-up at Sam's you would have more faith within me…Well, I hope you two are okay, please call us when you get this."_

_**To replay this-**_

_**Message saved.**_

"He knew?"

A shrug was all that given in response.

_**New message…**_

"_Casey! This is your mother, pick up this phone right this instant, Where are you, do you know how worried I am? Where is Derek, if you don't-"_

_**Message deleted.**_

_**New message…**_

"_Casey…please…" ( a sob, a sniff, a shushing sound as a male's voice whispers comforting words.) "Mom and George are hysterical, I really miss you sis, Edwin and Marti do too…"_

"_Yeah Case, and Derek you owe me money!"_

"_Be quiet Edwin…Casey, I know why you ran but, please, let us know you are okay. Always in my thoughts, I love ya sis."_

"_Hey is that Smerek where is Smerek??"_

_(The voices fade) "It's not Derek Marti, how about I read you a story?"_

"_Okay Edwin…but when is Smerek coming home, I miss his stories about Casey and how she is a princess and the knight comes to rescue her, I asked Derek who the knight is and he never told me. Edwin who is the knight?"_

"_I don't know Marti, I have a guess though, Lizzie, the phone-"_

"_Oh!"_

_**To replay this message press seven, to save press nine, to hear the date and time press-**_

_Her fingers grip the phone tightly upon hearing the sound of her sister's pleading voice, a tear rolls down the side of her face as hands grip her into a fierce, comforting hug. _

_**Message review.**_

"_Casey…please…" _

_**Message deleted. There are no new messages.**_

"Who's the knight?"

"...Me."

* * *

The house, one that had been the sanctity of Derek's power, under his control for so many years he had lost count, a house that, under Derek's guidance, Casey had become so accustomed to and looked forward to stepping within the realms of the home each and everyday.

That was before this had happened.

As they walked the pathway to the main door, they never felt so alienated and estranged from anywhere before as they did in this very moment. It wasn't _home._

"You…ready?"

She grips his hand in response. He nods, a clear sign that he is going to ring the doorbell, the car is still running, in case they need to leave again so suddenly.

It is Edwin who comes to the door, and he is so stunned at the pair that lies before him that he steps back, closes the door and then reopens it, Lizzie by his side.

"Casey…" the little girl starts to tear up, and even though he hates to see her cry, Edwin smiles, finally he thought, she shows how she feels. Running into Casey's stomach with incredible strength, grasping onto her clothes and tugging on it, wiping away the profuse tears amongst the materials, Casey bends down, equally emotional while hugging her little sister back.

"Hey little man."

"Hey."

"Missed me?"

"Eh…" Derek quirks and eyebrow suggestively, saying he better think twice about his response. Edwin laughs, and for a moment turns his back to Derek, at this time his arm rises, his hand to his face, from Derek's perspective it rose to what seemed around his eyes.

Edwin sniff's softly before turning back around.

"Welcome back bro, want the usual sandwich?"

"You bet."

"On it." Lizzie perks her head up and smiles brightly. "Casey I can make something for you too!" Casey smiles genuinely, so happy to see her sister yet feeling so horrible for realizing what she put the poor kid through.

"That's okay Liz, but you better help Edwin out, I am sure he is going to do a horrible job." She smiles and laughs a little, the first real soft laugh for days.

"Ok! But I'll bring some juice just in case, for later, in case you get thirsty." Casey nods and sends her sister off. In the kitchen as Lizzie walks in Edwin is leaning on the counter. He smiles softly as Lizzie works her way to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing just dawdling around, hurry and make the sandwich, Derek and Casey are waiting!" There was a moment's pause as she dug into the refrigerator. She poked her head out of the chilly chamber for food and took a quick look at Edwin. He smiled.

"Derek and Casey are waiting…Edwin, They are-"

"Yeah. We better hurry huh?" She giggled and went about her objective as Edwin shook his head in mirth looking for the bread to start his sandwich.

* * *

"Edwin, who was at the door?" The far away voice brought Derek and Casey back to reality, the evening light was starting to blend in with the rapidly fading sunlight, the night was drawing in as the afternoon drew to a close. When two oppositions meet, what would be the outcome?

"Edwin…I said who was-" Stopping at the break of the two stairs, George wobbled slightly, placing his hands on the resting bars for balance in front of him. "Derek…" he rasped and turned his head acutely to meet Casey's figure whom was cuddled against Derek's protective body.

"Casey. It's…you two, it's good to see you are alright." He made a move to walk down the stairs but stopped instantly at the reflexive responses of his children who took a step back towards the door.

"I…" he looked down, ashamed of what had transpired in the few passing days, the trust broken. "Nora is upstairs resting…" he turned to Casey. "On your bed."

The emotions that shown through Casey's eyes were indecipherable, her eyes help defiance, but at the thought of her mother stressing immensely over the safety of her daughter and step-son and only being able to take comfort within her daughter's possessions caused her to become weak kneed, not knowing if she could go through with this.

Derek held her up instinctively, regarding his father with cool arrogance.

"George." he nodded and his father's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before dimming back down, smiling slightly. "We wish to speak…about the current situation."

"Of course. Let's talk in the living room."

"I prefer the kitchen, no room for eavesdroppers…" Derek smirked in Lizzie and Edwin's direction to which they quickly stuck their heads back into their hiding spots. A hush or two were heard from each and a laugh to follow.

"Alright kids, upstairs, someone give Marti a bath and the other…go check on Nora, please, keep her calm and upstairs for awhile." The two came around the corner of the kitchen and nodded, a drink and sandwich in each hand. Walking over to the sibling couple, they presented their meals and the two took it gratefully.

As the two ran up the stairs to do their chores Casey and Derek followed George into the kitchen.

"So…" He hesitated, his eyes following the floor pattern, when he heard a cough from Derek he looked up bashfully only to be slightly shocked as Casey and Derek held onto one another. Derek's arms slugged over Casey's shoulder, her hand in his, the other obviously on his lap within his corresponding hand on top.

"Right, well…you two…well…uh."

"Dad, will it be okay if we spoke first?" George nodded at a lost for words and Derek closed his eyes in remembrance, his father was such an understanding man that words were not needed to be said for him to process the situation at hand.

_Derek froze, and dared not turn around to face his father who was hitting very close to home base. " Derek, son, is there something you wish to tell me?" Derek shook his head and continued to walk away. "Stop." He stopped. "Turn" he did as he was told, and then George hugged his son._

_At first Derek was repulsed, but then realizing that his father was just giving comfort from possibly figuring out the situation, decided to confine in him in the least way possible…and return the gesture._

Casey leaned over and placed her lips on his ear softly before murmuring. The act, in front of George was so…indescribable, something a parent should never see his child do with a boyfriend/girlfriend, much less, to a parent's consternation, seeing both their children commence in the act with one another.

Softly, she repeated words she had said back at their leaving of Edna's house.

_Whatever happens…I'm with you, through and through, wherever you go, I go. We'll be okay, as long as your with me, and I with you. We'll be okay…right Derek?_

"Something you need to understand dad, is that first and foremost, despite you and anyone's condemnation…" George quirked his head back, stunned, and Casey let out a soft giggle despite the serious situation. She had given Derek a dictionary most nights when he had trailed into her room in order to subdue whatever hormones were going out of whack.

"Casey." He cut in for clarification and then continued right along. "Casey and I, we are going to be together, end of story, the reason for being here is that what we hope to come from this conversation…is that you'll be there for us. Not your acceptance, or approval, for even without it, Casey and I are going to still be…well, us."

"Together." Casey finished of for Derek before smiling lightly at him before turning to George, the same small smile yet left without the adoration she held only for when regarding Derek.

George nodded and gripped the fabric of his pants nervously. He, in his own disposition about the situation contemplated the consequences. He also realized that they were head over heels in love, both defiant to the point of extinction and strong willed to go through with whatever they call out.

Nodding once again, this time to himself as if making his mind made up. He turned to look Derek in the eyes directly, placing his hands on the table, palm face up, reaching out to grasp his son's hand. Derek letting go of Casey hand upon his lap raised it to meet his father's grip. The emotions hard hitting, the decision between father and son being the test for future trust, dependence, love.

"Derek…Casey, It was foolish of me to not have seen the signs earlier on, to only catch a glimpse when this was near it's end, when there was obviously, no turning back. I…can't pretend I am completely acceptable to the fact that you two are together, in it regardless of other people's expectations or warnings. At the same time though, as a loving father, to which I do love the both of you dearly, I will do whatever humanly possible to keep you two happy, and under my care. You have to understand I truly want the best for you. For no harm to come to the both of you, within the outside world and within this home we share, within this love you two are embarking upon."

Tears seemed to be developing with the peripherals of his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came when he blinked and became completely serious once more. "It's going to be hard…it's going to be unimaginable at times, the cruelty of those narrow-minded, I want you to know this now, there is…already suspicion and talk throughout town, school even."

Casey's eyes furrowed in anxiety, Derek's fist bawled amongst her small hand in response, angry more so worried, hating how no one can leave anyone in peace, to themselves and the world one creates for security.

"I want to stand beside you, as much as I can, but know this…Casey, Derek, this is your decision, and your decision alone. If you truly wish to go about this, there is nothing I can do short of kicking you out-" Derek instantly become on the defensive as Casey's body begun to shake slightly, the feeling of tears wanting to overwhelm her. She had wanted to approach this subject with her mother as well, but the meeting was separated and now she couldn't fathom the idea of going through this all over again. A second time.

She only hoped by the end of this she would have another by their side.

"Which I will not be doing, but do not expect to seek comfort, and protection each time you need it, for there will be many. This is something you two must do, due to your choices, and something only you two can do alone if you want to ever hope to make it work."

Derek nodded sternly and Casey managed a weak sigh for acknowledgement. Hands still within one of Derek's as his other was still gripped by his father's fiercely.

"Regardless of this, in the end, as I have said, I am behind you, I love you both, as respectable adults trying to get through life, just in need of a little guidance and support, but more importantly, as my children."

Letting loose of Derek's hand he smiled at the two of them and then decided to raise from his seat. Derek began to get up as well, Casey at first pulled him to her, not wanting him to leave her side for a minute, but he gave a reassuring smile so as for her to let go, to which she did.

Walking over to his father, he hugged him. A true heartfelt hug, a rare occurrence in the life of Derek whom was only susceptible to Casey, in very private moments. Pulling back he smiled and placed a hand on his father's shoulder firmly.

"Thank you Dad, really. Thank you." Casey hating to break the moment felt the need to speak up, looking to Derek and George for answers.

"What about…mom?"

**Ah! Long, like the good ole days!! I went on a roll!! I hope you guys liked it and please remember to review, I know I haven't been receiving an abundance of reviews, but to the ones that do review, you know they mean the world to me, so I shall give me thanks here, and to each and everyone listed, know that I love you so very, very much, and I wouldn't be able to continue this fic with as much vigor as I do.**

Bakaheartsanime, Nymphvmp, Nunda, Casaundra Donald, Catdogg, Ghostwriter, RAWR-IKICKBUTT :hugs:, sballLuvr5, jannikajade :hugglecuddles:, MHxxPAPER DOLL,iluvarcticmonkeys, FanofInulover, and most def. 

SoulmatesDC :kisses and huggles forever: 

**I love you all so much!**


	16. What it is to love, What it is to Live

Teens sure are weird.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again…

Teens sure are weird.

X

**Hehe and the story is drawing to a close…dun dun dun.**

**How very sad. This is in fact the last chapter to the saga of Teens sure are weird. It's going to be…well, weird.**

**Haha! I _Will_ Have An Epilogue. That will in fact be straight out general perspective and probably a few years ahead of the time frame this fanfic is taking place in. It will as well lead into my newest story _Just Smile._**

**Disclaimer: Must I go through the agonizing pain of once again admitting to the fact that I DO NOT Own Life with Derek or its actors?**

**Bold shall be flashbacks, followed by _Bold Italics_ Signaling Nora's perspective through a general narrative. Hope it's not confusing or boring, enjoy! **

X

"_Regardless of this, in the end, as I have said, I am behind you, I love you both, as respectable adults trying to get through life, just in need of a little guidance and support, but more importantly, as my children."_

_Letting loose of Derek's hand he smiled at the two of them and then decided to raise from his seat. Derek began to get up as well, Casey at first pulled him to her, not wanting him to leave her side for a minute, but he gave a reassuring smile so as for her to let go, to which she did._

_Walking over to his father, he hugged him. A true heartfelt hug, a rare occurrence in the life of Derek whom was only susceptible to Casey, in very private moments. Pulling back he smiled and placed a hand on his father's shoulder firmly._

"_Thank you Dad, really. Thank you." Casey hating to break the moment felt the need to speak up, looking to Derek and George for answers._

"_What about…mom?"

* * *

_

"What about her?" The two ex-runaway teens looked up to see the voice of a flustered, sleep deprived woman, her hair disarrayed, her eyes downcast, her hand propped up against the ledge of the entrance to the kitchen, seemingly holding up her tired form.

Casey gasped while Derek and George broke off from their hug. "Mom!" It was an instant response to her entrance, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face her mother, the woman whom come to expect so much from her, knew that her daughter could do no wrong.

The mother that had _seemingly_ showed absolutely no acceptance to their relationship; based upon the voicemails alone and what was to be expected in a situation such as this.

_Who in their right mind would?_

""Nora!"" The brunette looked up to the exclaimed voices and sighed.

"…you're home…" She wearily made her way fully into the kitchen, stopping before Casey and peering down at her with disbelieving eyes. "You're…really here? My Casey?" Tears started to weld, misty formulated water blocking the older woman's vision as she reached out in a vain attempt to grasp her daughter, to decipher reality from fiction.

She missed once, then twice. Derek made a small step towards the struggling woman after a quick glance towards the motionless Casey, but George placed a firm grip on his son's shoulder. A quick shook of the head.

"As we had ours, let them have theirs." Derek stood still and continued to watch.

Casey, as if snapping from a trance, widened her eyes before hardening them, as if trying to restrain the tears threatening to fall. Her hand rose slowly, reaching out as Nora's hands were dying down, succumbing to not being able to get in touch with her daughter, just like so many times before…through the phone, through the school, and now, emotionally and physically.

She wondered. Where did she fail as a mother?

Before they reached her side Casey gripped her mother's middle finger, the longest one, she would have missed it by an inch a moment later. It was a firm grip, but none too tight, just strong enough to hold the steadily falling hand in place before it reached it's miserable destination.

She cried then.

"Ma...mma…mom." It was chocked out and forced, a large gulp was followed after, it was getting harder to breathe. She wasn't ready for this, she was ashamed and she was ashamed for _being _shamed. She thought she had completely accepted it, she had, she _had_, but seeing her mother in such a distraught state, she realized now the reason for this mortified feeling.

No, she was not ashamed, not mortified not regretful of choosing to be with Derek, the one she had come to love, no not in the least. She was discontent with herself for not believing in her mother, for not trusting within her enough to know she would understand. If given the time, if given the persuaded argument and truth as to how it all happened and why all had happened after, she should have known, as George stood by Derek and by default herself, that her mother would do so too.

Sometimes a mother's worry is misplaced with rage and frustration, anger and disappointment. A mother's worry is disguised with unacceptance, refusal to listen or believe, masked by harsh loud words when really all they are trying to say is…

"You're okay, my baby is okay."

"I'm fine mom…I'm fine now." She smiled through her tears and rose to hug her mother to which her mother did not hold back any time in returning the gesture. Meekly she smiled at the half smiling Derek as her sights landed upon him over Casey's shoulder.

"Derek…" she broke apart from Casey, still griping her forearm as she acknowledged her step-son, her daughter's cherished one. "It's good to see you are fine as well."

"Alls good over here Nora…although you two seriously need to work on your running mascara." Shocked and flabbergasted they both simultaneously ran a hand along their face, when they retrieved it and did indeed find black make up attached to their fingertips they sighed and looked at one another. Both mimicking actions of wiping away at it furiously, little mentions as to whether either one missed a spot, Casey's actions came to a halt as Derek pulled at her hand tirelessly.

Wrapping one arm around her waist and pinning her towards him (breaking the hold Nora had on her) mere inches from his body, he sighed before bringing his thumb and index fingers to his lips. Licking it casually, although in Casey's eyes sensually, almost seductively, he brought his now slightly damped fingers to her face, gliding it slowly across the beautiful canvas, that which was Casey.

When he had finished, her face clear of any running makeup he smiled down at her before quickly kissing her lips, to which she was obliged.

"Beautiful." Was his simple statement. As Nora blushed at the scene she turned towards an idle George, a firm set of hands on each hip, an eyebrow raised in waiting.

"…huh? Oh…Oh!" quickly he jogged over to her dispirited form, sucking on his entire set of fingers he started to wipe it across her face.

"Oh God, George! George! Stop! Get away from me, shoo shoo! Go!"

"But Nora…"

"George." Her voice was demanding, no room for ifs ands or buts, he readily complied and shuffled away, making room so the two couples in the room could view each other properly, they were across from one another, as if it was a showdown. George's eyes darted from Derek and Casey to Nora and himself, wondering what he was missing as the tension started to rise.

"So, you two…it's final?"

They nodded, Derek's arms still gripped around Casey's waist firmly.

"I see." A beat. "We spoke with Paul…the school, well." George rubbed Nora's shoulders as he mentioned in a hushed tone that he informed them. "Oh, well then…you know what is going to happen."

"Yes."

"…you two, have really grown up, especially you Casey." Casey quirked her head to the side at the sudden and surprising compliment. As if the need for clarification was evident Nora voiced her explanation.

"Casey, you were always doing what was told of you, not once thinking for yourself…as much as I love that obedience in you, as would any mother. I was always alarmed at the thought of peer-pressure, and what it could do to you. Seeing you like this, deciding for yourself for once what is best, despite other people's objections, although...It doesn't matter, I just wanted you home and safe, safe and…happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

Casey made a move to speak but hesitated and ceased completely as Nora smiled and continued. "I guess you had changed ever since meeting Derek, you did gradually start to fight for what was yours...I was worried sick…but not only that, I was furious…"

"Mom I know I-" she held up a hand and Derek chuckled lowly, Casey elbowed him before retuning her undivided attention back to her mother.

"I was furious not because of _this _Casey; I thought you would know better. _That_ is why I was-_am_ mad, I had thought our relationship was strong enough, that you would come to me when anything and everything was going wrong, when you thought your world was falling apart, like you use to, when you had so much faith in me to help put your world back together again."

Casey wiped a lone tear. Derek hugged her from behind as George smiled.

"I had hoped you would come to me about this ever since I saw the picture…"

"What?!" the unison exclamation of surprise at the recently unfolded events was not only conjoined by the teens in the room but with George along for the ride as well.

She smiled, a sad, whimsical of a smile as she cried, no one could tell if it was tears of sadness or joy.

_Memories like Falling Teardrops…_

_X_

"**Derek, you and I…." her eyes were downcast. **

"**What the hell Casey. That's MY picture."**

"**You shouldn't be having something like this around! I'm trying to protect-" "Protect what Case? Our little lie? That we don't actually hate each other?" Moving to the semi crumbled up picture Derek picked it up and started to crumble it up more.**

"**Don't worry Casey, with the way you're acting soon we won't have to lie anymore." venomously spitting out his words Derek then through the tattered picture at the sobbing Casey not budging an inch as she shoved him out of the way to leave his room.**

_**Nora called out for her daughter but she paid no heed, soon after Derek heatedly slammed his door shut as he left to go into the bathroom, the shower running at full force, frustrated and failed mumbled curses being heard through the walls leading into the hallway. **_

_**Slowly she went into his room, not be fazed in the least by the mess, she had to come in frequently to try and clean it. Picking up the tattered up pictured size paper, only to find it was actually a picture, she frowned.**_

_**They were smiling.**_

_**So what could be wrong?**_

_X_

"**Hey Nora… Did you just get a feeling that something bad just happened?" George turned to look at his loving wife with concern. **

"**No… I don't this so." **

_**To her, what had happened wasn't bad at all.**_

_X_

"**Where's Casey Derek?" Nora, Casey's mom had asked. Feeling all the anger and humiliation rush back to me I gave my curt reply, all the while staring at the door that she had just fled through and ignoring Edwin's remark on how 'teens sure are weird'.**

"**How would I know? I don't spend any more time around her than I need to."**

_**She stared at the boy, blanket faced, as he in return stared at the exiting door via the kitchen. **_

_**He was lying. She knew this much.**_

_X_

"**Casey!" came a distant voice, belonging to that of Casey's mother.**

**Pulling himself away from her, his hand still on her thigh as it rested on his hip. He cocked his head to one side and listened.**

**_How did that get there?_ Casey silently asked herself before noticing Derek's interests were no longer fully on her. Casey impatiently tried to pull his face back to hers.**

" **Casey, something's happened." Derek had commented, his voice laced with gravity**

"**Yes…" she answered, meaning something totally different. In the last moments everything in her life had changed. The way she looked and thought about life had changed.**

**As though what was going on between them was no longer of interests to him Derek dropped Casey and opened his door to hear another shout from Nora. Casey allowing herself a brief luxury of cursing him, moved towards him.**

"**Casey! Sam's here to pick you up!...Sorry Sam maybe she's still getting dressed."**

"**No problem." was the aforementioned boy's response.**

_**She knew what was going on; she was getting dressed, now in a sense. She couldn't let them go through with it, they were too young, and everything was moving too fast for her liking. Her daughter had yet to come to her and tell her of her feelings, and she was all the while stringing this poor boy along.**_

_**She looked to Sam and gave a smile, a comfortingly smile for more than one reason.**_

_X_

**Gripping the wheel tightly he pulled up into the driveway, George and Nora running out of the house, obviously angered at Derek's sudden action. Nora's expression faltered upon seeing Casey to one of confusion and then concern. "Casey what is going on honey?"**

**Getting out of the car, she did not feel like being interrogated.**

"**Don't worry mom, Derek left something at Sam's house the other day so he came to get it and I told him to take me home so as to not bother Sam." _what a perfectly thought out excuse._ "Oh" Hugging her daughter she guided her into the house beside her, George and Derek stood out by the car.**

_**What more can she do but to wait for her daughter to be ready? What more can she do but to trust her daughter even though she clearly did not trust in her mother's confidentiality and to be a confidant to her inner turmoil?**_

_**She had a feeling George had put two and two together…but she didn't know if she was ready to openly discuss it yet. Maybe all the same, Casey wasn't either.**_

**_What a hypocrite she was. _**

_X_

**G-George…?" "Do you know where they are?"**

"**I don't know where they are, but I know where they are not, and why they are not here." **

**Derek. He was to blame…he, he-Casey would never ever dream of committing such a drastic act! For George to assume that…that-that…**

"**George, Dammit, tell me what you know right this instant!" **

"**I think they ran away."**

"**What! Why-" **

"**Together." **

**Together. Together! How could two teenage kids who are now SIBLINGS! Think of running away together…not my Casey, not my Casey! She just wouldn't-couldn't! Possibly no way in any form be able to…**

_**She was in denial, Derek wasn't to blame, and neither was Casey, love…the misconception of it, the idea of being in love was to blame….**_

_X_

"**So they decided to run away?! That's just plain stupid George!"**

"**Kids can be stupid sometimes Nora…but honestly…would we have had accepted?"**

"**What do you mean?" **

" **If they had, instead of running away indeed stay home, and awaited us to come home to tell us of their feelings, would we Nora, as their parent's, have accepted?"**

_**His grave words shook her, and she sobbed silently.**_

_**She doesn't know, She honestly didn't know.**_

_X_

She knew now.

"Right…now that _that_ trip down memory lane is done…" An elbow to his stomach stopped Derek's sarcastic comedic ways and George sighed in response while Nora half smiled.

Casey spoke up, curious as to how all the strings attached to one another, all the secrecy was only hidden beneath more secrecy, more lies and deception, and in it all… she looked towards her mother, compassion in her eyes.

In it all, somewhere subconsciously, somewhere _instinctively_ she was trying to protect her daughter, trying to give her happiness.

She had found out about their little lie and yet waited until Casey was ready to bring it forward, she had worried about their present ties to other people and worked to protect her as much as she could, keeping Sam at bay, not asking obvious questions in certain predicaments that would force them to reveal some part of their secret life. Not allowing Paul to go public with the situation.

She was furious to find Casey did not trust her in the end and opted to run away, but more so worried as to what could happen to her daughter, at the thought that she could lose her forever.

All these actions, emotions, they had gone unseen, had been misread.

Nora was just a mother, a mother who knew of a secret, a mother who refused to jeopardize her daughter's life. A mother who loved her daughter unconditionally.

"**_Casey…It's your mother, I know you have your cell phone off, and probably won't ever check this, you are…mad and due to that a little disoriented-"_**

"**_Nora don't say that!"_**

"**_Well George what am I suppose to say that I am happy and-"_**

Of course! Why in the world would a mother be happy that her daughter ran away…?

But a mother is always happy when her daughter finds love.

"Casey…I love you, I love you so much…I never wanted to risk losing you, and when it happened-I'm sorry…George and I have discussed the situation multiple times, quite precisely and we are here for you, for both of you." She turned towards Derek.

"-But." Derek flinched and Casey was searching her mother's face, trying to read off her expression. The 'but' did not sound good at all.

"Logically speaking, I would think you two would need your space…" She broke off and Derek chimed in, like his usual Derek-like self.

"Don't want to corrupt the little ones." Nora hummed to herself, trying to keep calm, the whole situation was pretty surreal but as she bit her bottom lip she knew it was anything but. Casey smacked Derek, telling him to be quiet and to stop making wise cracks.

"So…we are going to rent out a flat, just for every summer, for you two. We want to…" George smiled and finished for Nora.

"We want to show our support." Casey raised her hands to her chest, gripping them together in shock, George laughed and turned to a smug looking Derek. "I expect you to get a job young man…and to pick up those grades, if you hope for all to go smoothly, futuristically speaking, then you have to be not only emotionally prepared, but financially as well Derek."

Casey mumbled something under her breath and Derek laughed softly before whispering in return. "Persuasive huh? Maybe I should become a lawyer…" Casey didn't respond as her mother began to speak once more.

"That's right Casey, school is just the inauguration to the life you are about to lead…the real world is going to be waiting, a relationship is hard to maintain on it's own, much less now with this added…factor." She coughed softly and turned to George. Placing her hand about his chest he grasped it and smiled fondly, gazing down at her with love in his eyes.

"It will be hard…but if you truly love someone, all the fights, all the struggles…it's all worth it in the end."

George kissed her full on the lips, a soft parental type kiss as Derek placed his head on Casey shoulder, his slumped form enwrapping itself around her body as his arms gripped her into a hug from behind, his hands falling about her waist.

They smiled at their parents and simultaneously wished that in the future, they too, will have a picture perfect moment such as this.

X

Teens sure are weird.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again…

Teens sure are weird.

And for that matter, parents are too.

People are so oblivious it's not even funny! Here I am, with my faithful companion Lizzie of course…and they don't even notice us. After we gave Marti her bath, not telling her Derek and Casey was back home (surely the little girl would have been so excited we would have been drenched in a matter of seconds) we went to check up on Nora.

Lizzie sat beside her on Casey's bed, her eyes were closed and we thought she was sleeping but instead Lizzie moved in closer and found that she was, in fact, actually praying, praying for the safe return of her _children._

Lizzie placed her head on Nora's stomach and Nora instantly brought her hand to her hair, combing through it softly. I decided to lean against the door frame as Lizzie and Nora whispered a few things to one another, the conversation leading up to...

"She's back, she's home."

It didn't take much time at all to lead Nora down the stairs, she was fatigue and I had to wonder…can missing someone that much leave someone so distraught, so invalid?

As I gripped Nora's arm tighter, keeping her steady I looked at Lizzie. If somehow Lizzie and I were separated, would I miss her?

No question.

Would I miss her so much that…miss her so much that-

Yeah, I would.

"Edwin, stop looking at me like that." She whispers to me as we let Nora loose, her stumbling form haphazardly making its way to the kitchen where we hear faint voices conversing.

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know…Like _that!_" I smirk.

"I'm not quite following." She blows a strand of hair from her face in frustration. I wink at her and she blushes in return. Nora has entered the kitchen, her slurred, broken voice can be heard from afar, but my only attention is on Lizzie's fidgeting form right now.

"You know…like, how-like how Derek looks at Casey…" her eyes dart from my own to the ground in an instant and I laugh. She growls and tells me to shut up before punching my arm rather hard.

"Hey you know I bruise easily…"

"Well too bad." I let my mouth hang open before mocking a hurt expression.

"You're breakin' my heart…" she sighed and slapped my shoulder, instantly I pulled her retreating hand towards me, forcing her (although I can tell she willingly let it happen) to be trapped within a hug.

I had never felt such peace. It was calming, the way she let her shoulders drop, the way she succumbed to my embrace, allowing her body to fall into me. It was miraculous how her hair still smelt so refreshing even though I took notice on how she has been skipping out on her nightly showers.

It was amazing how she didn't pull back, didn't fight it when I turned my face, my head being propped upon her shoulder, to kiss her cheek lightly.

"I'm glad you're back."

"…so am I...so am I…"

I don't really know how long it had been but Derek's words shook me away from my stupor, my dazed like dream as I was holding on to Lizzie and everything just seemed right again.

"_Right…now that that trip down memory lane is done…"_ I turned to Lizzie and she smiled at me with a nod, a smirk was given in response to her warm-hearted smile.

"Let's do it…"

"Yeah."

Once again we were watching them, only this time, it was different. No longer where they concealing their feelings, no longer where they fighting the urges to touch and hold on to one another, no longer were they seen only as step-brother and step-sister, but as two people whom were in love, no matter what the world had to say about it.

As I looked on at the two adults with the two teens in the room, shifting my eyesight to the small hand griping my own, the two children watching the double pair. I smiled. It was as if the world was showing us something never before seen.

Love.

Love that transcends time.

Here was _Lizzie and I_, young, so very young, yet still aware of what happens around and beyond us hoping for one day to become…

_Casey and my big bro_, old, but not too old…young, but not too young. Aware of what had become of their feelings, acting upon the heart and finding something that would lead to…

_Nora and Dad_, old (so old!) yet wise…known knowledge of what love is and how it can never be described, never be defined. Seeing for themselves that there can be no prejudice and that to love one another is enough, to love their children is enough and that soon enough they will…

"_It will be hard…but if you truly love someone, all the fights, all the struggles…it's all worth it in the end."_

Live.

Happily, Merrily, Contently…Blithely, yes, blithely, without a care in the world except for each other and the one's the love. That is how _they_ will live.

That is how Casey and Derek will live.

"Edwin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, one day, we will be like them?"

"Yeah Lizzie, I do…"

"…Oh."

She turns to me as the couples in front of us embrace, the firm grip on my hand loosening, her eyes scanning the floor before looking back up at me.

She laughs.

"Teens sure are weird."

Yeah Lizzie, we are.

_**Fin**_

**And thus, the ending…WOOT! I know it was pathetic, I hate it! But hey maybe I can make up for it within the epilogue, I just really want to thank you for sticking with the fic, I know the whole Nora's knowing thing was all 'wtf' type of moment haha, and it was kind of sappy…damnit all, but I promised a dear friend coughsoulmatcesdccough that I would bring out a happy ending, as opposed to "If Only" which…did not end so brightly.**

**I made some allusions to my upcoming story _Just Smile_ but, obviously you guys won't know what it is, because _Just Smile_ isn't even out yet but maybe when it does come out and some read, it will click. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie, I don't expect the epilogue will be too long, just tying up some loose ends and then giving gratitude to each review personally.**

**Love ya all!**


	17. Teens sure are weird, the finale

**And thus the epilogue, nothing special. Please enjoy and thanks for sticking with the story.**

_**2014**_

"Edwin we are so going to miss it!"

"It's you're fault you had to stop and gawk at the soccer hi-lights!"

"Don't start with me and drive faster!!"

Arriving unto the scene Lizzie and Edwin came face to face with an anxiously waiting Nora, beside her a friendly smiling Emily and Sam. "Mom how are you? All is well?" The mother nods as she pulls her youngest daughter into a hug.

"George is downstairs getting some coffee." It was an answer to an unvoiced question.

"Anyone called Edna?" her questions were frantic, caught up in the moment.

"Done."

"Where's Derek?" the three females turn to the now fully grown up Edwin Venturi, his black shaggy hair hovering over his eyes, he gave a sheepish grin as he emerged his large hands into his slack pants, his lean form slouched under the exasperated feminine eyes.

"Oh…right."

"Sorry guys, he's slow on the uptake." Nora laughed lightly at Lizzie's excuse and examined her daughter; it had been awhile since she's seen her. Her brown thin hair was held up high into a tight pony tail, little curls falling into miscellaneous places, she had obviously went to the beauty salon recently.

Her attire was as could be expected, loose fitting, baggy, and comfortable. She wasn't very tall at all, but for what she lost in height she made up for in attitude that just sung of her prowess in sport.

"Where's Marti?"

"Someone called?" Giggling softly the thirteen year old went to hug her sister and brother before sitting down on a nearby seat near Sam and Emily. "Lizzie you should let your hair loose, no point in going to a salon and getting it done if you are going to hide it."

"Well excuse me Marti, but I was in a rush…" the younger girl chuckled.

"Yeah, in so much of a rush that you stopped to watch a soccer-"

"Not another peep Edwin."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I think it looks nice Lizzie." Emily smiled pleasantly and Lizzie couldn't resist giving a 'hah-hah in your face' look towards Marti.

"Why thank you Emily, you are looking especially radiant today…how are things with you two?" Sam fidgeted and Emily laughed before kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Alls well, little Sammy is at home resting with the baby sitter." Lizzie glowed and Edwin chocked in annoyance, taking refuge beside Sam as they steered away from baby talk.

"Awww, how old is he? Is he a good little boy, eating properly?"

"He is now 6 months and 2 weeks old, and haha, yes he has been eating properly…"

"Yeah except for when he throws it up on me…" Sam replied mournfully to which Edwin patted his back consolingly.

Emily waved him off and turned back to Lizzie about to continue speaking before George came flailing through the halls, not a moment too soon.

"Nora! Nora!" spinning around and just barely missing being hit by her husband George apologized before greeting his children.

"Where is my coffee…?"

"No time."

"Oooo Dad, one thing I learned is to never displease a woman." A hit to his side. "Point proven." Another.

"Edwin if you don't-"

"Lizzie you should stop hitting-"

"Lizzie loosen your hairrrrr…"

"Marti leave it alone-"

"Marti leave your sister alone"

"Em, don't get caught in this"

"Honestly dear, I think it looks nice pulled back"

"I like it when it's loose and all over my face…"

""EDWIN!""

"Eww…"

"Hehe…"

"Everyone be quiet!!!"

They all turn startled. George sighed, regaining his composure before looking back at the crowd before him, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Sam and Emily. It was one big happy family…an additional two now added.

"They had twins."

* * *

"Mrs. Venturi?" Placing the blue blanket, followed by a pink one in the sweaty, flushed woman's hands, the nurse regarded another attending with a clipboard. 

"The children's names?"

Looking up at her husband she smiled, she was glorious to him, magnificent, even in her vulnerable, moody form. He touched her cheek tenderly before moving on to the babies' smooth skins belonging to the infants below him before making eye contact with his wife once more.

He was to decide the name if it was a boy. She if it was a girl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi?"

"Callasandra."

"Talis."

The twin babies in the hands of their mother giggled when the names were decided, Derek bent down and gave a loving kiss to Casey then proceeded to kiss his baby girl and boy.

"Derek…" her voice was weak but it still had strength, such unbridled love and warmth. "They're real…they're ours…"

"I know baby, I know."

Turning from her beloved husband, looking at the gleeful faces of the doctors and nurses in the room, the excited faces of her family and friends shoving their way to try and look through the one glass window on the door to the room, Casey finally landed her sights on her bald, lively, beautiful set of twins.

It was real.

She smiled.

_**Fin**_

**And thus the response to the fans:**

**SoulMatesDC: Must I force myself to come up with clever words to relay to you how _vital_ you were in the continuation of this fanfic? You gave me motivation, the will to continue, the understanding that even the best of written works aren't always so noticed or praised as it should rightfully be done so. You always saw through the events of the chapters, the entirety of the story, read between the lines to know the true meaning, and I can't possibly tell you how much that meant to me hehe. :hugs forever:**

**Jannikajade: You are too cute Steph! Haha, really, you always rose my spirits with your appreciation of my fic, even going as far as to read this fic when your first interests was ASCD. You have become a wonderful friend and awesome reviewer. You know our HP plans and we shall surely go through with it :hugs:**

**Catdogg: Haha how cute you are, really thanks for sticking with my fic even when things got bad and sucky! It was really sweet of you to continue to like my fic!**

**RAWR-IKICKBUTT: darling darling darling, you have the weirdest way of writing reviews, thought id just tell ya, I wanna know how to make it go down like that! Maybe you just press enter all the time, I dunno, but I love ya! Your hyperactive reviews always got me pumped and ready to continue!**

**SballLuvr5: short and sweet, the description of your reviews, I always loved them and you were always faithful, thank you so much!**

**Bakaheartsanime: You funny, funny, amazingly sweet person! Your lengthy, hysterical appreciative reviews never failed to make me smile, I truly thank you for continuing to like my story and I only hope you continue to like my future works :hugs:**

**MHxxPAPER DOLL: Hehe hi darling! I am so happy you are better now, I really missed having you around, thanks for always reviewing and being so kind!**

**Ghostwriter: Catch ya on the flip side hun! Haha You rock! Thanks for always reviewing.**

**Freak1985: you darling! Thanks for reviewing my story and liking it and then going on to my HM story! So sweet of you:hugs hugs:**

**Jeytonlover: thankies so much for your kind review, I am glad that you loved it from beginning to end, it meant a lot to me hehe.**

**Sparrows Dragonfly: Oh darling your words are like magic, filling me wish such blush! Haha, I am so sorry also about If Only, guess everyone was really pissed with the ending eh? Don't worry hun, There shall be a one-shot squeal!**

**CasaundraDonald: Thanks for the praise hehe and I am glad you believed that I held Derek IC most of the time!**

**Iluvarticmonkeys: Hehe my darling obsessed friend, and fellow writer, Thanks for sticking with my story even though you are busy at times and unable to review!**

**FanofInulover: hehe you are so sweet, thanks for all your support, in everything!!**

**To SaMDR, missmiamya, jonasbrotherlover, Nunda, and all the one time and other reviewers, anonymous reviewers and to all those that read but don't review, thanks for at least reading or taking that one time to review and making me happy, you know simply that you appreciate my story means so much:hugs:**

**Whelp, that's it thanks to all and I hope you can all proceed to follow and read the sequel, _Just Smile_.**


End file.
